The Forgotten Princess
by princess sigyn
Summary: There is one tale that has yet to be told among the people of Asgard ,it tells of a woman from a common origin but possessed uncommon loyalty. She loved deeply, cared for all but sadly forgotten. Her name was Sigyn and this is her story...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everyone! This is my first story I have done, a long time comming. I want to thank my bata reader Brianna Leigh for helping and encouraging me. This story is a long one, I want to do it justice to give her a true journey and character arch. It does start off as a romantic story so for those who dont like the romantic stuff bare with me lol it does change. This is very much Sigyn's story, Loki plays a part however its more about her feelings, relationships with the people around her and the choices that she makes. Most of all the consequences that she faces because of it. **

**As for Loki's personality I was very tempted to change it but after watching the deleted scenes from Thor I felt alot better. So please be kind lol and I really hope you like it and give it a chance. Thanks Princess Sigyn.**

* * *

><p>The view of the palace was in full view from the small village; the smell of the nearby waterfall filled the air. The warm sunlight cast a golden reddish glow upon the small balcony, where a young woman stood with her eyes closed taking in the early morning air.<p>

Sigyn sighed as she opened her eyes. This was the last morning she would stand on this balcony as she would begin a new journey to the palace this very day. She had always longed for something outside the housewife role as all Asgardian women were expected to be and for that reason she became dedicated in her studies to the point that her potential as a healer could not be ignored. Much to her mother's dismay, the day finally came when the news spread through Asgard she would to be placed at the house of Odin itself. Even though her mother praised her highly, the doubt still haunted her.

"Hurry Sigyn the house of Odin does not like to be kept waiting. The Lady Frigga has granted you this honor. It would not do you justice to keep them waiting," her mother said appearing in the doorway of Sigyn's bedroom. Maria was the same height as Sigyn, but she had red hair and green eyes. The similarity to her mother ended at height because Sigyn possessed hair the color of golden wheat and eyes the color of the purest ocean in Asgard. Maria had married well and through that union produced an older son who was killed in battle and now her only daughter was preparing to leave as well.

"I am ready mother. I must be allowed to say goodbye to Selene because she has supported me so much.'' she said as she walked down the stairs and gazed at her mother with a mixture of excitement and sadness. Selene was her childhood friend and a confident woman in particular when it comes to the ways of proper behavior and courtship, yet despite being almost opposites they found a kinship between them that grew into a strong friendship.

"Oh my! Why are you still here, perhaps you desire to say goodbye to my brother Theoric after all, it would please him very much,'' she laughed as she hugged her friend. Long had Selene hoped for the engagement of her brother and Sigyn, as did their families. However, try as she may there was nothing but a friendship on her part, but given his way they would be married this very day.

"How could I go without saying goodbye to my dear friend and please send Theoric my goodbyes as well and do not forget I wish to be invited to your wedding when it happens." Selene was a true beauty in Sigyn's eyes and Sigyn believed she could have her pick of any husband, even a Prince of Asgard if she chose. She had a natural charm that couldn't be ignored. Sigyn released her and kept her at arms reach trying to hold back tears that were now beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Sigyn the carriage is here you must leave now," Selene said with one last hug from her mother. Selene sent well wishes to her father who served in the Allfather's army. Sigyn boarded the carriage and it rode off into the morning light.

An overwhelming feeling of nervousness overcame her as she approached the palace. She felt small as she gazed upon the golden statues placed outside the large doors; yet she could not help but look in awe at the majestic building with its pane glass widows that the morning sun cast a rainbow of colors onto the mist coming from the waterfall which was now in full view. She truly felt that despite being here she would never truly belong here.

Little did she know how much her life would change once she stepped through those doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn was greeted by a rather intimidating solider and was escorted quietly through the halls into a circular antechamber with marble floors; it had an airy feel to it. There were delicate pieces of century's old artwork that filled the walls which seemed to be surprisingly well kept.

"Wait here. Someone will be with you in a moment,'' and with a quick spin on his heel he turned and walked away leaving Sigyn alone. _I must be mad to consider this but maybe mother was right, perhaps I am in over my head … a village girl serving in the house of Odin for I am no Lady Sif. _She shook her head for she could not allow such thoughts of doubt consume her, true she was no Lady Sif and she never would be, however she would still strive to prove herself in her own way. She began pacing back and forth trying to think on what to say and how she would act when suddenly another woman entered the room dressed in the most beautiful clothing she had ever seen. The woman was petite but carried herself in almost a regal like way and seemed to be walking on air as she approached her.

"Greetings Sigyn welcome to the house of Odin. My name is Adira and I am a lady in waiting to her majesty Queen Frigga." She spoke with such an angelic voice Sigyn could not help feel entranced and it took her a moment to respond; embarrassed she replied, "Greetings to you as well; it is an honor to serve the house of Odin.'' Adira took a moment to look at her and smiled, "this way please, the Queen would like to see you after you have rested from your journey. She is currently busy making preparations for the feast tonight. It's in celebration of the Allfather's awakening and the continued peace that spans across the kingdom."

_The feast, how could I have forgotten such a momentous occasion? They had similar celebrations in my village although not nearly as grand as those celebrated in the house of Odin. I attended them every year with my family and have nothing but fond memories. The village would come alive with joy and excitement. Oh my, do I get to attend such an event and if so, how would I handle being in the presence of the Allfather himself and not to mention his sons Prince Thor and Prince Loki, the two successors to the throne of Asgard when I felt so insecure just walking these halls. _

"These will be your chambers. I hope they are suitable.'' They had stopped at a small door with exotic designs weaved into them, when she stepped inside the room she realized it was anything but unacceptable. A scent of roses engulfed her as she gazed around the room. There was a large four poster bed decorated with soft white fabric and the bed sheets were a combination of gold and cream that seem to be made with the finest silk. An array of pillows that spread along the top caught her eye. Sigyn ran her hand along the bed and smiled.

She then noticed a large rug that set along the foot of the bed which led to the fireplace. A door on the right caught her attention and when she looked inside she could no longer keep her composure. The bathing room had the largest tub she had ever seen and the marble sparkled at her because of the candles that were lit on the side. The sent of roses became clear as there were pedals spread along the top of the water. She couldn't help but blush as she thought this was the most romantic room she had ever been in. She walked back out into the main room passing the chair that rested near the fireplace. She walked to the window onto the large balcony that overlooked the most beautiful flower garden. It was as if someone read her mind and knew her tastes and portrayed them here. Hours passed and it was finally was time to go to the Queen's chambers.

Once again Sigyn paced back and forth in the room as she stood in the private chambers of the Queen. With a deep breath, she curtsied as the Queen came into the room and waited to be addressed just as Adira instructed. However she no longer felt intimidated by the Queen because she addressed her with a warm smile that eased her fears. "I was told nothing but praise from your teachers in regards to your potential; I feel that you will make a fine addition to our court, Sigyn."

"Your ladyship is kind and I look forward to serving as a healer to the house of Odin, there can be no higher honor in my humble opinion." The Queen smiled, "you have nothing to fear for there will be plenty of chances to use your gifts especially where my sons and their friends are concerned. Even though we are at peace, they still train for battle. With that being said, you will begin tomorrow after you attend the feast tonight in my husband's honor.''

"Feast, my lady? What I mean is I was under the impression that was for the royal family and their confidantes only." Frigga turned her gaze upon Sigyn only this time the comfort she felt in her presence was disappearing rapidly. Could she have just insulted the Queen of Asgard?

Laughter filled the room and she spoke "I sense a spirit in you along with a humility and loyalty rarely found in one so young. By serving this house and its family, you are a confidante to us besides tonight all are welcome. If anything you will certainly be a source of calmness around here especially when in company of my sons and their rather boisterous friends." She laughed once again, "return to your chamber and prepare for the feast, we will talk again later."

Sigyn curtsied and left the room, walking quite rapidly back to her room where she breathed a sigh of relief. It was then she noticed that someone had been in her chamber while she was gone, upon her bed laid the finest gown much like the one she saw Adira wearing when she arrived. While Adira's were a soft pink hers were a Safire blue and along with the dress there were matching slippers and a beautiful hair piece. She picked up the parchment that rested upon the gown and read it. _Welcome to the house of Odin Sigyn, please accept this gift as a token of appreciation for your service. Enjoy yourself tonight, Queen Frigga. _

Sigyn smiled widely as she picked up the gown and twirled around. How is it that she would be so lucky to wear this gown and be in a place such as this? If only Selene were here. She could not help but think of her friend at this time. Whereas Sigyn stumbled along this first day; Selene would have thrived, but the biggest challenge was yet to come.

After a soothing bath and an hour of preparation in which the jeweled hair piece carefully placed in her ringlets of blond hair, she slipped into the gown with a careful grace and looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. Gone was the young village girl, in place of her was an alluring woman with a potential of commanding a regal presence. She would however be careful for she didn't want to draw attention to herself; if she can make it through tonight without embarrassment she would be grateful. For the first time in her life she perhaps wished she paid more attention in her etiquette classes that her mother bestowed upon her as child. However her thoughts were to a life outside of the normal expectancy of a woman of Asgard, true she did wish to find love but not in the normal circumstance. Theoric would be a fine match, he was every woman's dream. Kind, brave, honorable and a noted gentleman, her family simply could not understand why she could not be taken with him. Is it perhaps that she secretly wanted passion as such when a man looked at her he would not settle for anything less and dote on her. He must be a gentlemen yes, but with a hint of mystery and have, dare she say it, seductiveness to him. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Adira entered the room to escort her to whatever the evening held for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The assault of smells of the food as she approached the hall almost knocked her over. She turned to Adira who smiled and entered. Sigyn could not bring herself to go in just yet; she gazed into the room where an adoring array of colors reflected by the clothes of the people in the room entranced her. Long tables lined the sides of the room and at the head of the table where the royal family would be seated there were foods of every kind. In the middle of the room, a group of jesters entertained the crowd. It seemed much like the festival at home. The only difference was the way the people carried themselves for it was a great honor to be allowed to attend especially for a commoner. The waking of the all father was an expectation to the usual restricted invitation to feasts and balls. Sigyn smiled as dancing soon began; she had always enjoyed and excelled in it. This small boost of confidence forced her into the room, where she took a spot at the table to the left in full view of the head table. Who could have known that this small decision as to where she should sit would change everything.

Adira smiled at her from a few seats down , just as she was about to return it a man on the right side of the room stood and announced the arrival of the royal family along with the most revered warriors in all of Asgard. She stood along with everyone else and got her first look at the Allfather and his sons, Thor and Loki. If there is a word to describe Thor it would be intense. His very presence commanded the attention of the room. Every aspect of his appearance screamed warrior. The sheer size of him could make anyone he faced in battle cower in utter awe of it all. Despite this, if one would gaze upon his blond hair, boyish face and regal clothing none would question that he is very much a prince. If what the Queen said was any indication to his personality, she would have her hands full in dealing with his lively personality and his legendary temper.

Her attention then turned to his brother. Whereas Thor was large and lively, Loki was his polar opposite. Everything from his appearance to his very presence was completely different from his brother. His black hair stood out like a beacon in contrast to Thor's blond hair. He was tall but lean almost like a panther ready to pounce on any prey that might cross path. Loki, the God of Mischief, whose tricks are legend, but one cannot dismiss his well known command of magic and intelligence. Many people thought him odd because he would choose such a path, when Asgardians are well known for brute force and combat especially in the house of Odin. Still he is not someone that should be underestimated in Sigyn's opinion; she too believed that brains triumphed over brawns and intelligence should never be dismissed.

The warriors three were next and they were everything she expected. Loud, boastful and full of life, everything to be expected from the friends of Thor; the bond between them could be seen from across the room. All of them were so different but bound together by loyalty and a friendship from all those years of battles together. Finally, the one she had been compared to in her own mind and aspired to be in only a way that she could, Lady Sif, the one of the few women that proved that a maiden could be one of the deadliest warriors in the kingdom. Once again she felt small for everything to be said about her beauty was proved to be true. What hope could a woman have in gaining the attention of a man when she stood in their presence? Sif was a few inches taller than her but with raven colored hair and a face that combined beauty with fierceness that few women would ever hope to achieve. The true mystery with her was the true nature of her and Thor's relationship; if there is one thing that everyone could agree on was that she would be a fine match for Thor.

Sigyn became more relaxed as the evening went on. She participated in the discussions around her surprisingly with an ease and confidence. They were, despite of their intimidating presence, kind and welcoming to her. Then her attention was drawn as the royal family descended from the high table and started to mingle among the guests. She too decided to leave the table and she stopped to watch a small demonstration by one of the jesters. He was getting ready to perform a magic trick, she moved closer to get a better view, and magic always fascinated her. As soon as he saw her however he addressed her. "My lady, would you do me the honor of assisting me with my trick?" She was taken back as all eyes were suddenly on her. "Of course, I would be delighted,'' even though she was anything but as her face became redder with each passing moment. She stepped forward while trying to maintain her composure; he placed a small knife in her hand and instructed her to cut a strand of her hair.

She was hesitant but with so many eyes on her, including the jester's, she did as instructed. Then with a slight hand movement by his hand he transformed the hair into a beautiful yellow rose. Blushing she couldn't help but giggle when he said, "A rose to match the beauty of the women who holds it," and bowed to her and kissed her hand as the crowd clapped. Giggling and blushing madly from the kiss suddenly tingles went down her spine. She retreated back into the crowd with the rose in her hand and headed toward the hall which would lead her back to her chamber._ This is enough excitement for one night, I survived. Any more could lead to disaster, and to think this is only the beginning. _She felt like she was floating on air as she entered her chamber for a well deserved rest.

She was completely unaware that a set of emerald green eyes been watching her as she sat at the table, gazed upon her when she stood in front of the crowd and followed her as she left the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is an update ...I don't own the characters that belong to Marvel Comics, enjoy! Thank You to all of you guys who added this story to their alert list. Please review, I want to here what you guys have to say. Please be gentle lol its my first story, I hope you all like it so far and stick with it. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Sigyn walked with Adira through the palace halls, she felt grateful to Adira because she never would have found her way to this particular place on her own. She enjoyed her company and a friendship was blossoming between them, Adira recalled to her the early years of her childhood and how she came to serve the house of Odin. Her father was a respected blacksmith, her mother like many other common women was a house wife and she had no siblings. Once they reached their destination they parted ways with a promise to talk again later.<p>

The healing room in which Sigyn now stood was one of many throughout the palace; however this one belonged to Odin and his family's inner court including nobles and personal guards. It was circular with earth colored tones with a large fire pit in the center and beds surrounding it. A large study was located on the right which contained shelves filled with books, scrolls of spells and enchantments. Sigyn could feel the presence of magic and tranquility as she walked around the room.

_The possibilities are endless here; I do not know where to begin. _She walked over and began to examine the books after much deliration chose one and lost herself in the endless pages of incantations.

This is how she spent the first few months' in the house of Odin tending to mostly warriors healing their injuries as a result of long hours of training. The palace did not seem as intimating as she originally thought, with the exception of the feast. However she did not have to worry about attending anymore in the future, healers were not counted among the nobles that were invited to the parties.

The servants she sat with at meals were friendly; they came from similar backgrounds so she felt comfortable around them. The only exception was she was allowed to serve as a woman healer; commoners that were in the house of Odin were mostly servants however Sigyn was one of the few exceptions. There were shocks of surprise when they discovered this, Sigyn felt embarrassed because of the looks she received some clearly impressed while others were not. Eventually those who did this warmed up to her when they discovered her kindness and realized she did not see herself as above them.

One afternoon as she was reading a particular spell when she was interrupted by shouting that echoed in the hallway coming closer to her, feeling quite startled she stood rooted to her spot.

"VOLSTAGG Do you see what your longing for food during training has resulted in, my arm is now cut and there is BLOOD on my armor. As a result of your distraction and your poor aim, although the maiden's may find it attractive. How could they not with my dashing looks and bravery in battle, perhaps I shall seek one out to heal me instead. Why just last night I saw one of such beauty ….''

" Frandal that would mean that you have charm and we all know that any woman with intelligence can clearly see you have none '' replied a deep voice.

"Come backs Hogun, have you been taking lessons from Loki because we all know Hogun the Grim is incapable of such insults''

Hearty laughter echoed throughout the hallway as the voices moved closer and closer to her,_ the warriors three perhaps in that case I better prepare myself. _She giggled as she walked back further into the room, she did not want to give the impression she was listening although it was hard not to hear them.

A large big bellied man was the first one to enter and it became quite clear that his mind was in his stomach. He had deep red hair with a long beard. However despite his size he seemed like a jolly character incapable of harming anyone. _So this is the mighty Volstagg I heard so much about and clearly the result of the banter coming from the hall. This should prove most interesting._ Next was Hogan the Grim she knew this just by appearance alone, he was short with black hair and dressed in blue armor. It was his face however that portrayed his identity as he was indeed grim looking not someone she wanted to get on the wrong side of, his looks were deceiving judging by his delightful comeback.

Finally the source of the boasting and clearly he thought himself as Asgard's gift and at first glance one might think he was, blond hair and blue eyes with the dashing presence demonstrated. A self proclaimed charmer if there ever was one. _Fandral is one I will have to keep an eye on; if he thinks his charms will work on me he is mistaken. Although they seem like a group I would not mind becoming friends with, if anything they will keep me on my toes. _

"I am in need of healing, attend to me please '' Sigyn braced herself and stepped forward. As she suspected he took her hand and kissed it, at that moment she was taken back to the night of the feast when another kissed her hand in the same manor. Only this time she didn't blush or the tingle of pleasure that ran down her spine, she tried to contain her blush as she thought of it. "My lady I did not realize that such beauty could be contained in one room, I am called Frandral the Dashing with me are my allies and dearest friends Volstagg and Hogun '' he released her hand and gazed at her with a large smile.

"I did not realize that an ego such as yours could be contained in one room either '' his smile faltered causing laughter from his friends especially Volstagg his belly shaking as he tried to contain himself, she smiled "what can I do for you? '' he proceeded to sit upon one of the beds and raised his arm where blood could be clearly seen." My arm my lady as a result of my friend's distraction although I must inquire to your name" she bowed her head "My name is Sigyn and I must apologize for my abrupt response, it was only in jest. It is an honor to meet all of you. I am new to the house of Odin".

"Nonsense my lady anyone who can put Frandal in his place is a friend of ours'' laughed Volstagg once again, he had a deep but jolly laugh causing her to smile brightly at him. She then turned her attention back to Frandral "Please call me Sigyn or mistress Sigyn if you wish to be formal" at this revelation the humorous atmosphere shifted into an uncomfortable silence upon her revealing her origins. "I will attend to your arm now" she then closed her eyes and concreted deeply on the wound a greenish glow came from her hand as she passed it over the wound in a circular motion, slowly the cut began to heal itself and it was as if he never been hurt. A little grin appeared on her face as she said "There all done, and please be careful of his aim next time"

It was Hogun who spoke, who up until now chose to remain silent observing the banter quietly, but Sigyn caught a glimmer of humor in his eyes as he looked on "I doubt he will remember but we shall try for the day he remembers will be the day a maiden will actually give Frandal her attention"

Sigyn laughed cheerfully her eyes twinkling "well my lady we must be going, thank you for your service. Will we see you at dinner this evening? We would enjoy more of your company. Especially Sif she is always complaining about being surrounded by men, especially with Thor's antics. I am sure Thor would allow you to attend you see we are his closest friends and would make an exception to the rule." asked Frandal hopefully.

_Oh what should I say... I would love to, I only just met the warriors three for a few moments but it feels like years they were welcoming and very funny I can be myself around them. Attending the feast played havoc with my nerves but this …; I am no royalty and no warrior but a commoner. What will we talk about that would not cause embarrassment, besides I am not formally invited by the prince. _

"Perhaps I may attend, it was nice meeting you all" she replied hoping they would not press the issue.

"Very well till we meet again Mistress Sigyn'' bowed Frandal as he turned toward the door in which Volstagg proceeded to shove him out of the room. Hogan started to leave as well but turned at the last minute "do reconsider Sigyn for as you can see the type of behavior I am forced to endure" then he left her to her thoughts.

The day passed quickly after the interesting first meeting with the warriors three, she had no more visitors therefore spent her time reading through magical texts which she found fascinating. Early evening approached when she headed back to her chamber, to her surprise Adira was there waiting for her by her door.

"Adira it's good to see you, would you like to join me for a meal? I had an interesting day as I am sure you have as well." Adira smiled "I am sorry but it would seem you have other plans '' _I have made no such plans, an evening meal and perhaps a walk in the gardens what is she talking about?"_

Adira's lips lifted in a grin that Sigyn did not believe she could possess "I take it then that you did not receive an invitation today from the warriors three, Frandal in particular was very eager to share their encounter with you to everyone. In particular Thor along with lady Sif, who insisted that you be invited so that they can meet the woman who outwitted him. I must say Sigyn you must have made quite the impression, I am impressed. Frandal seems to be quite taken with you, it would be a shame to disappoint him would it not" she replied humorously

Pure panic rushed through her, it was one thing to have met famed warriors and jested with them but to have them brag about it to the prince was unthinkable.

"Come Sigyn I will help you get ready and not to worry I have a gown for you to wear '' she grabbed her arm pulling her into her room. "Wait I never said that I would attend, this is madness.'' Adira giggled " Surly you not considering turning down the invitation, why imagine the embarrassment that would bring and it's not like you don't want to go" _In truth she did want to go , the very thought crossed her mind this afternoon however the same doubt's did as well. It cannot be that bad … oh but it can, I mean all I have to do is be I... Dam you Frandal! _


	5. Chapter 5

She was led into a small room much like the banquet hall she visited on her first night. This one however was much smaller more intimate with a cozier atmosphere. She would feel at home here only for the fact that she would be dining with Thor himself, she took a deep breath as she smoothed out her dress. Adira did have good taste for she chosen a dark pink dress that flattered her waistline perfectly and the neckline was not too revealing. Her hair was in a simple but elegant knot swept to the side; she would have to remember to seek out more advice from Adira in the future. She straightened her shoulders and walked into the room, however no sooner had she entered when "Mistress Sigyn good of you to come, we hoped you would attend this evening". Fandral shouted as he stood from the table sweeping across the room to greet her" While I was just telling the other's it would be a shame if we didn't have your company this evening, a charming woman such as yourself. '' _Ahh it was only a matter of time before he poured on the charm... Two can play that game._

"Well how could I resist Volstagg and Hogun's pleasant company" he laughed as he offered her his arm "Indeed you are a breath of fresh air around here Sigyn, may I?''This was turning out to be a good idea after all, she felt confident, and who would have thought it would have taken three rowdy warriors to make her feel such confidence. Who also would have thought that it would only take a second to shatter it?

"Greetings my friends, good to see you as always'' The moment she had been dreading had arrived, here in all his glory was Prince Thor. He looked just as imposing as the first night she had seen him, and for the first time she could examine him up close. His blond hair seemed brighter than when she first saw him as if he stayed out in the sun for too long; his eyes were a clear blue as if you were looking at the sky. Strong squared shaped chin with the slight hint of a dimple which only laughter would expose, one could easy see why women were taken with him.

His attention finally turned to her "This must be Mistress Sigyn I have heard so much about you my lady, you have caused quite the stir among my friends. Not an easy task with this group, very impressive "Sigyn released Fandral's arm which she grasped so tightly, Frandal nodded his head in encouragement. She curtsied bowing her head before looking up to gaze at the prince; however she was hesitant to look him in the eyes." It is an honor to meet you your highness, thank you for your kind invitation this evening "she said softly. He then did something she did not expect especially from a son of Odin he gave her a slight nod " you are among friends now Sigyn, no need for further formality. My mother and friends speak well of you and there is no higher praise then that"

"Come friends let us feast!'' he bellowed and proceeded to march over to the table clasping Hogan and Volstagg by the shoulders before sitting down.

"Well you made it this far, it is suffice to say that your one of us now'' she was so shocked by Thor's kind words and warm welcome that she did not notice a women approach her. Lady Sif stood beside her dressed in a fine red gown, with her raven hair flowing flawlessly down her back. She smiled warmly and Sigyn could see specs of gold in her warm eyes. "finally another women to talk to, I was afraid you would not come, pleasure to meet you Sigyn."_ a warrior and a true beauty, I am nothing compared to her. However she does not seem to mind that I am a commoner, I wish I could be more like her..._

"I am pleased to finally meet the best female warrior in all of Asgard my lady and the honor is mine." she replied

"Call me Sif please, no need for formality as Thor said your among friends" Sigyn followed Sif apprehensively to the table she gazed at the others shyly as she approached. She was about to be seated when the door opened once more. _Oh how much more I can take, this is so overwhelming I should not have come here. _Her thoughts were no sooner finished when the unexpected happened _of course how I could be so stupid, I should have known he would be here as well. Heavens help me, it will hard enough trying not to embarrass myself in front of one prince but two. _Prince Loki just walked in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey .. here is chapter six I would like to thank lokiswife for the wonderful review and again to all those who added this story to their favroites.**

**I actually have a soundtrack just songs I listened to when I was writing, here is the list so far I will post more as I go. From Robin Hood Prince of Theives Soundtrack SIGYN'S THEME : Lady Marian... THE FIRST FEAST : Man in the Iron Mask the masked ball... SIGYN IN GARDENS : Marian at the waterfall I think the music fits... anyway please let me know what you think . **

* * *

><p>If there was a way for her to sink into her chair she would have done so, and to add further insult the only spot left available was right next to her. She folded and refolded her hands on her lap to try to calm the nervousness she now felt, as he approached the table. She turned her head to try and catch Frandal's eye but he only looked at her and smiled<em> his going to pay for this; I wonder what it would take for another training accident to occur perhaps in the area of the groin. That would suffice especially after the position he has placed me in. <em>The thought of seeing Frandal in pain caused her to smirk, thankfully nobody noticed.

"Greetings brother I didn't think you would come, nose in books of spells I presume. Who is the unsuspecting victim this time? Volstagg was an amusing target the last time you engaged in mischief''

Thor's bellowing and loud laughter from the rest of the group caused her to jump from her seat, not to mention Loki's supposed trick caused her to once again smirk. Only this time it did get noticed "Ah even our guest here finds it amusing Volstagg, come now it wasn't all that bad" Frandal replied. Sif turned to her grinning "Oh it was, he could not sit down properly for days after he suggested that Loki should put more time into sparring after his sheer luck of besting him once rather than sitting around reading spell books" Sigyn could not hold her laughter any longer and started to giggle loudly, Loki's attention was finally drawn to her as he didn't seem to take notice of her presence when he first entered.

"Thor who is our lovely guest that finds my tricks so amusing?" He looked at her and the first thing she noticed was that he was more handsome up close then she ever thought possible. Deep black hair combined with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, they made it seem like there as a mystery about him that needed to be explored_ Emerald green combined with mischief mixed and something she could not put her finger on. Passion perhaps? There was something there and why can't I shake the feeling that they are familiar to me. When he speaks his voice smooth like…_she stopped right there, entering these types of thoughts about the youngest prince was not a good idea especially in his present company.

"May I present Mistress Sigyn, she is a new healer here at court who had a interesting encounter with our fellow warriors this afternoon, it would seem she possess a wit that's caused quite the stir" She rose from her chair and curtsied "Pleasure to meet you your highness" as she rose her head to look at him the blush that she was fighting to keep at bay was riding up her neck to her face.

"I shall look forward to hearing that wit and the pleasure is all mine" he took her hand looked her in the eyes with the most charming grin pressed his lips to her palm. _Oh! Please do look away I can't look in those eyes any longer; they are mesmerizing _a shiver ran down her spine right to her toes. Once he sat beside her the feast begin however the hunger she once felt had disappeared altogether, she took to nibbling her food and trying to keep her attention turned to the others.

Thankfully she soon was able to relax and was caught up in the warriors three and Thor's constant banter however Loki only offered small comments but he never laughed out loud only grinned as his green eyes scanned the room, taking in the festive atmosphere. He never paid much attention to her; he seemed disinterested with her presence. For the first time she felt so grateful to Lady Sif who sat beside her and was engaging her in conversation.

"So Sigyn tell me how is it you came to the house of Odin?' asked Sif politely, she started from the beginning from the time she was a child she had shown an aptitude for magic in particular healing however it was not until it was a teenager that her talent manifested itself. " My teachers could no longer deny my potential and contacted the Queen who sponsored my position, my parents up to that point hoped I would marry however they could not ignore the honor it would bring therefore allowed me to pursue my education, and for that I am grateful. Although my mother secretly waits for me to announce my engagement anytime now, it's frustrating at times I admit. My friend Selene called me a dreamer and an idealist however she has also been my biggest supporter I miss her very much"

"Similar circumstances happened to me as well, my talent spoke for itself and while it was not easy I do not regret any of it. It would seem that we have more in common that I first realized it's good that we can show that women are more capable than we are portrayed. Why a healer Sigyn? When there are other branches of magic that could be used for combat purposes."

All conversation around her stopped and their eyes turned to her, especially Loki's who had a curious look on his face as if it was an answer he was seeking to know for it was the most interest he shown her all evening. She glanced at him and to her imagination he seemed to give her an encouraging look, maybe it's because he has to defend his chosen path to those who view the study of magic as not the normal way of Asgard especially among the warriors that defend it. She took a deep breath for her next words could seal her acceptance with this group or exclude her from it.

"Magic comes from within much like being a warrior comes from within you, it's my calling one that I have been blessed with and to deny that would be dyeing a part of me. Why a healer you ask? Because not all battles take place on a field, I may not wield a sword but I fight to preserve, if that's not worth fighting for I do not know what is. My father told me this and it's the greatest lesson he could have taught me. All life is sacred, even those we consider our enemies' _'well there it is , I may just have made myself an outcast because I don't see battle like they do , endless fighting taking life to prove oneself … what a waste. _

They were all still looking at her, and never in her life did Sigyn feel so intimated "Well said and so passionate like a warrior, you made not have a warriors hand but a warriors heart Sigyn." Thor responded, nods followed and it was Sif who raised her glass and stood "A toast to Mistress Sigyn may she continue to bring honor to her family and to Asgard" They all followed and drank to her, the evening finally came to an end and she bid goodnight however she was not tired but relieved that the evening was over, so she decided to take a walk through the garden. She admired the array of flowers which array of colors seemed endless; she discovered a large stone fountain with benches surrounding it. While she sat, she could not help but continue to be in awe at how beautiful the house of Odin really was. The gardens provided a romantic atmosphere where two people could enjoy each other's company; this triggered thoughts to the beautiful green eyes that now consumed her thoughts.

_It should be a crime to posses such a stunning feature, I must look a fool staring at him for so long. Thank heavens he didn't seem to notice, as if he would notice me…. Oh when he looks at me and when he speaks and it's as if will do whatever he says. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips…. Sigyn stop, if mother would to hear such thoughts she would faint … however if she saw him I don't think she would blame me …. And it's not as if I will get the chance, he properly is courting someone as we speak, he is a prince after all and I am a commoner though it will not stop me from dreaming. _With a grin on her face she finally returned to her room still lost in thoughts of Loki when she noticed something on her door. She went closer and discovered a yellow rose and a note attached by ribbon _another rose to remind you of your beauty Sigyn one does not due you justice. _

She gasped and looked around as she took the rose in her had sniffing it breathing in its sweet sent. Realizing there was nobody there she went into her room and fell upon her bed twirling the rose in her hand, _who would send me a rose , I have not been here long enough to make an impression have I? I received a rose the night of the feast but only from that jester … it can't be him .Someone in the crowd perhaps or the only other explanation could be one of the warriors three … FANDRAL _she sat up quickly placed the rose in the vase in which the other she received and began to pace back and forth, a habit that annoyed her mother to no end.

_It's the only explanation he has made it no secret sense my arrival here that he is taken with me … oh but I don't not feel anything for him besides friendship and then there is these thoughts of Loki…. I have no choice I will seek him out in the morning and set it straight before it goes any further._ Thoughts continued in her head she feel into a light sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Lokiswife .. you are too kind, thank you for you review and words of encouragement. I am glad your loving it, be patient its gonna get interesting . lol Yes Loki is quite handsome I agree... Keep the reviews comming ! here is a couple more chapters .. enjoy !

* * *

><p>A few days passed without any encounter with the warriors three in particular Fandral; she poured all of her energy into her studies and healing. Adria was the only one informed of the gift she received and her suspicions <em>"<em> I would normally suggest that you take his offer of courtship if I didn't know you but I know he is far from your type besides friendship. Do you wish me to inquire for you as lady in waiting I come across him more often due to my duties"

" No that is quite alright, I will deal with this myself and thank you for listening my friend" Adira smiled " you have become a friend to me as well Sigyn and I must admit it's quite romantic, please inform me of any developments" she giggled as she gave Sigyn a quick hug before leaving._ Who knew she was such a romantic and a gossip her and Selene would get along quite well_. _What would Selene say? I know it would take me an hour to calm her down, and my mother... I dare not think especially with me refusing the man_ shuddering as she turned her attention to a guard who limped in the room and judging by his formal armor he was a personal guard of the royal family.

One thing however was clear while her romantic life was in a jumble her talent as a healer was earning her a reputation, word of her skill was spreading and more members of court sought out her talent despite her status as a commoner, and she was informed that the Queen was very impressed with her service. One evening as she walked in the gardens which became something of a ritual, Sigyn was about to sit on the bench when once again she noticed a yellow rose with a note attached._ There are simply not enough roses in the kingdom to match your beauty or your passionate nature, but I will try anyway. _

This was becoming too much for her, who it was that held her in such high regard and what had she done that earned such attention. She smiled and looked up to the sky lost in thought; unaware from a balcony above someone stood in the shadows watching her every move. A while later she returned to her chambers, and sat in front of a roaring fire trying to read however could not concentrate. She sighed as she tossed her book to the side staring into the flames, which cast its light on her delicate face. The letter replaying over and over in her mind, she was about to fall asleep when there was a loud knock on her chamber door.

"Enter" Adira rushed in "I have been asked to extend an invitation to you to watch a demonstration by Thor and his warriors, it will be most exciting you must come ''she was out of breath, her faced flushed and eyes dancing with excitement. Sigyn stood up nodding at Adira" Of course I would be delighted" she smiled slightly _maybe Loki will be there as well_, even though she did not see him sense the dinner Loki still managed to evade her thoughts. She met him unexpectedly and under the rarest of circumstances, while there is a vast difference in status between them thoughts of him are not unwelcome.


	8. Chapter 8

This was by far the largest room besides the banquet hall she had been in; weapons of every kind lined the walls from shields of every size, spears, sai's, swords and bows. The room itself was circular with stair like benches starting from the floor all the way to the top, as she took her seat Sif was dressed in full armor nodding at her grinning as she punched her hand into her fist._ I would not want to endure her wrath... I feel sorry for the rest of them._ It would seem Hogun would be the one she would face as they took her positions; she used a sword as her weapon of choice while his was a large mace.

"WARRIORS ARE YOU READY? '' called Thor "READY" they called back "BEGAIN"

They charged at each other with expressions of determination on their faces, clearly they were not going to hold back. Hogan swung his mace but Sif quickly ducked out of the way with a well placed kick caught him in the ribs. Cheering started as the crowd encouraged the fighters, Hogan retaliated by swinging his mace and the two began a deadly dance as sword and mace clashed together. It ended as Hogan narrowly emerged as the victor he and Sif bowed to each other in respect. It was no surprise as to why they the warriors of the house of Odin sought out treatment so much, they held nothing back even in training.

The next was Frandal and Volstagg this time she could not help but cheer for while Volstagg was large it did not hold him back in his fighting as he emerged the victor. This was due to the fact that Frandal seemed to be showing off too much because there were many women watching, she did notice that other than the polite nod and wave he paid more attention to a blonde haired woman that was watching him and cheering him eagerly. While he seemed like the type to play women he knew him not to be so, it was all an act. So if was not him that sent her the roses who was it.

The biggest surprise of all is when Thor stepped into the middle of the arena wearing a gold helmet with wings along with a red cape and armor that covered his arms and chest within his had the famous hammer said to have no equal Mjolnir. "My challenger please step forward" her mouth almost dropped as Loki stepped forward he too was wearing full armor but his was much different as it looked menacing. The helmet was gold with long horns coming from the top of the forehead, the cape was green and the chest piece and arms were gold as well. She the noticed he carried no weapon _how can he fight with no weapon, this will be interesting indeed._ Instead of being worried she was intrigued and leaned forward to try and get a better view, Adira noticed but said nothing.

Like before they stepped forward bowed to each other and then it began, Thor ran towards Loki but he just stood there waiting and at the last possible moment sidestepped him pulling out a trident and blocked his attack easily and the two clashed back and forth. After a few moments Thor seemed to be getting the upper hand and raised his hammer to strike Loki but once again he was a step ahead for the unthinkable happened, he raised his arms and a shield formed around him blocking his hammer, the crowd was stunned.

As was Thor for when he tried to strike again Loki disappeared and Thor's hammer hit air, Thor stood looking around wildly for his brother when he appeared behind him and did a spin kick to the face. Thor was knocked to the ground as he was getting up Loki produced knives and began throwing them at Thor, but this time Thor was ready and blocked them all. Rushing head clearly frustrated struck him and Loki went flying back, when he hit the ground Sigyn could no longer help it and began cheering, up until that moment she was mesmerized. Loki was not finished he recovered so quickly Thor looked shocked , Loki rushed towards him and instead of hitting him right away he drew his weapon this time however he was like an acrobat dancing around him landing hits whenever possible , she didn't think anyone could move that fast.

Thor was becoming more aware of his attacks and he managed to get in a few good hits, they had such different styles but clearly equal. Thor grabbed Loki by the arm and tossed him across the room, he slammed against the wall, the crowd gasped some even stood including Sigyn for he did not seem to be moving this time , Thor walked over to him and was about to touch him to see if he was ok. He disappeared when he showed himself there was six of him, and they circled around Thor ready to pounce.

So they did and attacks came at Thor from every angle, Thor next raised his hammer and lighting struck and blasted away the illusions until only the true Loki remained. In one last attempt to overtake his brother Loki raised his arms once again and summoned chains to wrap around Thor's legs, but he was too strong and broke through them. Their weapons clashed once more but Thor was able to disarm him and with a sweep to the legs knock him down with the hammer pointed at him. The crowd was on its feet, he held his hand out to Loki "Good match brother, you continue to surprise me" Loki did not take his hand getting up on his own, he straightened himself "Good match as well, I will do my best to continue do so"

The crowed rushed from their seats as did Adira with Sigyn right behind her, it was only as she approached however she noticed that they all went straight to Thor, understandable for he was the winner but only narrowly. People patted him on the back as if he won a great victory; it was only after a few minutes did some turn to attention to Loki who stood away from the crowd watching, his brother being congratulated. A rush of anger went through Sigyn as she spotted Sif and the Warriors Three continue to praise Thor while only barely acknowledging his brother,_ we shall see about this... Loki demonstrated just as much skill in the match as Thor, if not more so why do he get nothing but praise, it was only a match. _Gathering all of her courage she walked towards Loki not responding to the calls of her name by Sif and the others, she stood before him as she looked him in the eyes and in a brief moment of courage she noted every line and curve of his face. For she knew that she may never get the chance again, her shyness finally overcame her and she broke eye contact. Sigyn curtsied low like she did the night she first met him, as the differences in their lives was portrayed once again by her actions as she stood before him.

"Your Highness I just wanted to say that ...You were very impressive in the match, I never seen anyone command magic like that. You made an impression on everyone especially your brother they should not take your skills lightly in the future. Congratulations"

He seem to stare at her for a long time as if trying to comprehend what she just said to him , she started to feel uncomfortable and broke eye contact again. "Well I have taken much of your time I will leave you now." She replied softy

"Wait Please, I thank you mistress Sigyn for your kind words. If my magic impresses you so perhaps I will give you a demonstration again sometime. If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to. Till we again my lady", he replied shyly giving her a slight nod and walked away. She stared after him until he was no longer in view, she didn't notice that Adira watched the entire exchange with wide eyes and she also didn't notice him favor his left side. She heard her name being called but this time she gave it her attention and turned to the source of the voice.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sigyn what did you think of the matches? I believe I gave Fandral a good trashing " called Volstagg as he along with Fandral, Hogun walked towards her.

'Yes I enjoyed them very much. You were all amazing and give credit to your reputation" She replied. "Why thank you and despite Volstagg's sheer luck in beating me, I believe that I was the best and most dashing would you not agree?" Fandral shouted causing the women nearby to giggle as they stared in awe of him.

"It seemed to me Fandral that you were giving more consideration to the blond-haired women watching you, and perhaps what you could say afterwards that would gain you more of her attention" she smirked with her blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

Laughter spread across the room, including Fandral himself, "Oh Sigyn it pleases me that Loki is not the only one with such biting wit as you are far more beautiful than he is" she blushed at this compliment "Indeed she continues to charm us with her presence. I look forward to more of your wit Sigyn. Especially when it concerns our insulting our friend here" replied Volstagg. Sigyn smiled

"It pleases me that you count me as one of your friends, your presence brings out a side of me that I normally keep to myself. I hate to leave you but there is something I have to do, good day" this was a lie of course. However, she had to excuse herself to ponder Loki's words _did he sincerely mean what he said, please let it be true. If only I could be myself around him as well so he can see the real me_.

" Mistress Sigyn are you leaving so soon?" called Sif as she and Thor left the crowd to join them. Sigyn curtsied "Yes, I was just telling the others, there is something I have to do, but I wanted to congratulate you on your battle today and to you as well Prince Thor" somehow her words to Thor seemed not as sincere as when she spoke to Loki, in fact, none of them were, she in awe of Loki. Sigyn's greatest fear was someone discovering her fascination with him; the humiliation that would follow would be too much for her to endure.

"Very well then we shall see you later in the dining hall" replied Thor with a hit of smugness, still pleased with his victory more importantly the attention he received afterwards."Yes I will be there" with a nod she quickly left the arena; Adira rushed her to her side as they walked down the hallway back towards her chamber. She looked at Sigyn speciously as if she was searching for an answer to a question that she was hesitant to ask.

"Is everything alright? You have been giving me this look all evening, what's wrong?" Adira laughed "Oh you have been keeping something from me haven't you, at first I thought it was this mysterious admirer who has kept your thoughts occupied. It seems I am mistaken, there is more to it than I thought."

" Whatever do you mean; my thoughts have been occupied that is true but like I told you I would like to know who keeps sending me roses and letters." She shifted uncomfortably trying to keep her face straight as she spoke besides there was no way for Adira to suspect anything else.

"You must think me a fool, and on any other day you would be right. However, after today it confirmed my suspicion. I must say you have an extraordinary taste in men; I suspected that blonds are not your type and after today it confirms my suspicion."

"Good taste and blonds whatever are you talking about Adira, your driving me mad with these supposed suspicions"

They stopped outside an archway which leads to a balcony overlooking a waterfall the evening light caused the water to sparkle _just like his eyes_ Sigyn thought, with a smile on her face Adira leaned forward to whisper.

"I believe your taste lies in black hair and green eyes, and we know of only one person that fits that description… Prince Loki" Adira had an eager look on her face, her eyes wild with excitement in the hopes that Sigyn would confess a secret love affair.

"PRINCE LOKI! I don't know what you're talking about, what makes you think I have an interest in him. I spoke to him only a couple of times, come now Adira you are surly mistaken" She glanced around nervously making sure nobody heard her outburst, before she could speak Adria smirked.

"Oh Sigyn you may be able to maintain your composure when others are around, however, your face while he fought this afternoon in the arena portrayed otherwise you were the first to go to him afterwards to congratulate him when your friends stood right beside you, it became clear. Not to mention the way you were looking at him as he left, like I said your face betrays everything. It is good that you have not had many interactions with him for the others would have seen it as well."

What she said was true she did not have many interactions with Loki, in fact, she rarely saw him, it made her wonder what he did with his time. Thor and the warriors three and lady Sif were frequently together but only on a rare occasion did Loki join them. He was so mysterious. Sigyn leaned against the wall closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh "I didn't think I would be able to hide much from you, and I was right, please do not say a word" she grabbed her by the shoulders with tears in her eyes.

"I beg you, its agony knowing that I stand no chance with one such as him but to have him discover this would be unbearable. I am no Sif just a village girl the sole reason I am here is because of a small talent I happen to possess"

_Oh. What have I done? I have allowed myself to become smitten with someone I can't have….he haunts me in my dreams when I am alone at night and if people were to know they would mock me …. He would never be interested in me when there are more beautiful women with position that he could have... Please Adira_. Adria did not move for a long time and when she did she put her arms around her and drew Sigyn into a hug.

"You poor girl how long have you had these feelings; I would never betray you, I wish you told me sooner. Please don't cry and you are not some village girl; you have shown more spirit and kindness not to mention talent and loyalty then you give yourself credit for. He would be a very lucky man indeed to have you than some snobby courtier, give yourself some credit Sigyn" Her head was buried into Adira's shoulder and remained that way until she had finished speaking. Sigyn slowly lifted her head upon hearing her friend's kind words smiling as bright as the sun.

"Oh thank you so much my friend, I promise never to keep secrets from you again. I am sorry for not trusting you with this. It pleases me that you think so highly of me, and you are more than you give yourself credit for as well I will be forever grateful that I met you on my first day and your kindness towards me. I want you to know that I will be there for you as well, remember that my friend."

They both smiled and were getting ready to part ways "why don't you skip dinner this evening I will tell them you have other engagements, and I will have some food sent to your room. Oh and one more thing, you simply must tell me more about him, he is quite handsome" she smiled "Wait. What about my admirer, he has not reveled in himself to me" Adira shrugged her shoulders "Do not worry about that tonight, it will reveal itself in due course try not to have your thoughts occupied too much" she left. _I will try but I shall make no promises, how can I get him out of my mind?_


	10. Chapter 10

She then headed towards the garden taking her time as she walked through the various paths admiring the work the servants put into maintaining the garden's beauty, her mother regularly tended the flowers at home and like her found it calming. The sun had long was her first time in the gardens at night, although the flowers had closed their pedals they were just as beautiful; she was awed at the sight of fairy lights that danced around her that cast a glow upon the path she walked. The bench in which she often sat was in full view where she sat taking in the sight of the lights and the sounds of the large fountain nearby, it was magnificent by day, however, at night. There was magic to it, and she could not help but feel swept away.

Just as Sigyn thought it could not get anymore beautiful, the roses on the bushes one by one started to bloom and not only that they all started to turn yellow. _"What is happening? Oh this is amazing, but how is it being done"_She looked around to see if there was a source of this happening but found none and like before there was a note, with her hands shaking she opened the letter and a pendent fell out. It had a silver chain and a Safire blue gemstone attached to it that was identical to the gem in the hair piece that she wore at her first banquet.

She was in shock as she held the pendent admiring it, "_this is the most beautiful necklace I ever saw, and how can it be for me... who is doing this."Sigyn was too busy staring at the necklace that she had forgotten the note, when she picked it up, she could not stop smiling._

_Sigyn your beauty matches your kindness, which has no boundaries, please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation, you notice what others don't and for that you are always in my thoughts. I will reveal myself soon. With all of my affection..._

Sigyn was overjoyed her cheeks flushed, and her eyes closed as she hugged the letter to her chest with a smile on her face. She placed the pendent around her neck and stared at the dozens of yellow roses now if full bloom at night. _"I have to try to piece this together; I do not recall anyone looking at me with much attention at the banquet. The yellow roses and now the Safire necklace confirms that this is when I caught the eye of my admirer. The only explanation is when I helped with the magic trick but there were dozens of men present. It also has to be someone whom I came in contact with again and didn't notice, at the healer's room or the arena because he referenced my kindness towards others"_

Loki flashed through her mind at the same time she was pondering the identity of her admirer. It would be ludicrous for her to believe that it could be him; laughable it couldn't be comprehended, nonetheless, as to why he crossed her mind every time she received a gift.

_I wish it to be him oh do me ever, to hear his sweet voice whisper words of love and passion into my ear, but I know I did not meet him until long after the banquet. He was not close to me at all that evening, so it's impossible._

Feeling tired Sigyn decided to walk back to her room, once there she lit the candles and ran a warm bath trying to calm her thoughts, however, the atmosphere that she had now created only increased her deepest most intimate thoughts about a man who she cannot have. Hoping her feelings will never be revealed to anyone.


	11. Author Note

Hey guys

Just to let you all know that I will be putting up some more chapers soon, I am having some computer problems right now, Iam hoping it wont be too long before it is fixed. Thanks again to everyone who added my story to their author and favorites as well as the reviews. It gives me the encouragement to keep writing , you guys are awesome. Take Care !


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey I finally got my computer fixed.. so here is chapter 11, let me know what you think Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>The next day Sigyn was practicing a spell when Loki entered behind her however instead of addressing her he just watched as she moved her hand attempting to call a book to her from across the room. Aside from healing Sigyn started to study other branches of magic nothing complex but simple spells to aid her if needed. Her hand shaking as it was stretched out in an effort to summon the book but it only raised an inch before falling back on the shelf.<p>

"Dam book, why isn't this blasted spell working?" Giving it a dirty look she turned around and jumping back startled her blue eyes wide with surprise, Loki was leaning against the doorway looking on with amusement. He was dressed in his usual form fitting tunic with his hair slicked back which emphasized his pointed chin. He walked towards her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I did not think you capable of such language mistress Sigyn apparently I am mistaken, allow me" With a slight movement of his hand the book sailed across the room to Loki who caught it mid air, he looked at her with an amusing grin as he handed the book to her.

She curtsied to him "Was that the demonstration you spoke of your Highness"

He chuckled. Causing Sigyn to smile shyly for it was the first time she was hearing him laugh, it caused her heart to skip a beat. She felt elated that she was the cause of his laughter.

Suddenly his demeanor changed as he stepped towards her and looked down at her seductively his voice silky "That was nothing compared to what I can do with my talents, a better demonstration should be in order"

His green eyes darkened as they swirled with a passion that was barely being contained, he always appeared calm and poised in public and Sigyn wondered how many people saw this side of him and if this is who he really was? Despite her feelings for him she knew nothing about him only what she observed and of the rumors circulating the palace regarding the mysterious prince, she was hopelessly attracted to him that much was certain. She started to feel uncomfortable as she realized that this was the first time they were ever alone together.

She swallowed slowly as she looked at him, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Sigyn fought hard to maintain her composure as she breathed in his husky sent. She was overwhelmed by the sensations rushing through her by his closeness, she tried to avert her eyes but she could not. His soulful eyes gazing into her serene blue ones, Sigyn was entranced by his presence. She imagined many times what it would be like to be alone with him. The things she would say, however try as she might she could not speak nor act on the intense desire to be in his arms.

Loki must have realized his actions and quickly stepped back composing himself, his voice returning to his formal tone."It is your particular talent that I require today mistress Sigyn, I fear my brother was over zealous in our battle and caused me injury; I did not realize its extent till this morning."

"Yes your highness, where is the injury" Sigyn replied overwealmed with feelings of confusion, regarding his odd but welcomed behavior.

He gazed at her trying to fight back a smirk but was unable to do so, his mischievous side surfing."On my side just below my ribs, I would appreciate it if you could cure it for me"

_Heavens help me, this would mean I have to remove part of his tunic and put my hands on him, it sounds like a broken bone and that requires physical contact even with a spell … he sent my heart into a frenzy and now I have to touch him .. Damn it and dam that smirk of his _

Keeping her composure she instructed him to remove his tunic until the injury was exposed, she did not look him in the face this time as she pressed her hands to his skin.

_His skin is so soft and I can feel the result of long hours of training, while he may not be as well muscled as Thor but he is well sculpted and possess lethal fighting abilities demonstrated in yesterdays match. I don't know much about fighting nor do I care to, but I pity the person who fights him in real combat._

She turned her back as he fixed his tunic and tried to keep her breathing under control as she felt his eyes on her.

"Are you finished dressing your highness?''

He came up behind her his long frame towering over her and she felt his breath on her neck as he leaned forward "Yes my lady and very impressive indeed, but still a long way to go before you reach my level." He whispered with the same seductive voice he had used moments ago that made her weak in the knees, only this time it was not only seductive but arrogant.

Sigyn's body tensed as she finally realized that he was toying with her and it caused a fiery anger to burn in her veins.

_DAM HIM TO HELL, he never needed me to heal him he could have done it himself. He does this to me to TEST MY TALENT, does he not know the effect he has on me oh He will regret this, he thinks because he carries the title God of Mischief he can use me for his amusement ... We will see about that._

_S_he slowly turned around to face him, the flames from the nearby fire danced in her eyes reflecting the anger that was coursing through her. Sigyn lost all control and began shouting. The passionate feelings when she thought of him and when she was in his presence that she kept inside for so long transformed into a ferocious anger that couldn't be contained any longer.

"Would that be all because I have more important things to do than have my talent tested by who someone who clearly has none. For the only talent you demonstrated to me thus far is your ability to boast but not back that claim. So if you feel the need to demonstrate your superior talent by all means do so, I will not be there to stroke your inflated ego next time. I must say you and Fandral have much in common, although for all his boasting at least Fandral has charm as well as skill .Your position has made you deluded in thinking you can toy with people whenever you wish, unlike them I will not tolerate it. Please excuse me I would not want to take up more of your time, I am sure there plenty of people who are dying to be graced with your charming self. I on the other hand do not want to be in your arrogant, smug, self righteous presence any longer Good Day!"

Sigyn lifted her chin proudly her body trembling as she walked to the study room slamming the door with such force it caused the books that were stacked neatly on the shelf to fall to the floor.

One might think that he would be angry beyond imagination at her behavior, especially when she insulted a son of Odin. However Loki was an exception among the royal family and Asgardian court his looks and behavior are not considered normal in Asgard, and if anyone were to see the grin he had on his face they would agree that it would make Odin himself turn in the opposite direction.

SHE DID WHAT!" Cried Thor as he and Sif left the training room.

Sif laughed "I swear on my honor. You could hear her shouting from the other end of the hallway, it wasn't until the door opened that the guard identified the poor victim. You will not believe who it was that received the lashing of her tongue; I always knew there was a fire in her. He better watch out for Sigyn in the future" smiling as she thought of her friend.

"Well who was it TELL ME!" He demanded

She waited a minute before answering, savoring the anticipation of his reaction, her lips twiched "Why it was the silver tongued God of Mischief himself, your brother" she replied in an innocent voice.

There were several people that came to mind before he would have thought of Loki even though he has the frustrating ability to get under the calmest person's skin and Sigyn fit that description. Thor's booming laughter caused people nearby to stare at Thor some looking wide eyed while others in amusement at the sight of the future king doubled over in laughter.

"The God of Mischief met his match at last, if news of this was not yet known it will be because gossip spreads like wildfire in the house of Odin" Sif replied in amusement as Thor tried to compose himself.

She was worried about the possible consequences that could happen as a result of her friend's outburst; still she could not help but wonder what Loki had done to cause her normally shy friend to lose control. Anyone who knew the kind healer personally would see the humor in the situation, and Sif could not wait to see Sigyn to congratulate her personally for standing up to the mischievous prince. She shook her head laughing as thoughts of Sigyn shouting at Loki continued to replay in her mind; she wished she could have been there to see it.

After an hour of pacing back and forth cursing Loki, Sigyn no longer called him by his title. She was too angry believing he did not deserve that particular honor; however the God of Mischief was another matter entirely. When she finally stopped pacing she left to go to the dining hall hoping she would run into Sif; she needed a woman to talk to since she had enough of men at the moment however even as she walked she continued to fume.

_To think I was actually in awe of him when he fought and ___congratulated him afterwards, Thor didn't hit him hard enough. Perhaps I will enlist his help at the next match or better yet Sif. Him with his well __hidden ego waiting to be stroked and I was foolish enough to do it, and while it's true that nobody has an ego bigger than Thor but at least he is outright about it but LOKI! He will no longer consume my most intimate thoughts oh no … the only thoughts I will have of him will be me wiping that smirk off his face that and I will use my inferior talent to do it. __


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Here is the next one guys... I really think you guys will love this one, I hope you do ! . Trust me this story is far from over, there is alot in store for Sigyn. Thanks for the reviews ! **

* * *

><p>That very smirk came to mind and she could not help, but think back to the intimate position they shared and it took all of her willpower to shut it out of her mind, the fact she was thinking of this enraged her further. She passed by several people and noticed she was getting the strangest looks, followed by whispering some people giggled. She didn't understand what they were saying she looked ahead and continued walking until she reached the table. However, it didn't go away as the other servants at the table looked at her then whispered to each other, but this time she heard the word lovers spat and Prince Loki, words that should never be in the same sentence.<p>

No longer able to listen and tolerate the gossip she got up and left so quickly running into Sif

"There you are I have been searching for you I wanted to congratulate you, I knew you had it in you remind me to never get on your bad side" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"You have me at a loss Sif, I do not know what you're talking about and those people in there are giving me the strangest looks. What is going on?"

"You mean you really don't know" she shook her head

"Well we won't discuss it here" Sif grabbed her hand and lead her into an empty chamber where they could talk in private.

"I am afraid that word of the tongue lashing you gave Loki has spread and it's getting quite the attention"

_How could have this had happened ... what am I going to do now people are going to think we are involved... I want to crawl away..._

"So that's what those people meant when they said lover's spat"

Sif's jaw dropped "LOVER'S SPAT! You mean to tell me that people think your Loki's Lover, Oh dear heavens"

Sigyn felt smothered she needed to get away far away as soon as possible; the room started to spin causing Sigyn to feel lightheaded Sif grabbed her arm in an effort to steady her.

"Does Prince Loki know about this?" She whispered

_He is going to be so angry I pity the person that comes within his eyesight, while Thor's anger is explosive Loki's simmers and when you combine that with mischief the result will not be pleasant"_ Sif thought.

"Loki has eyes and ears all over the palace there is little he does not know. I don't know how he will respond when he hears of this, but it will not be good especially if he finds out who started the gossip. Don't worry they will start to talk about something else in time, it always happens. From what I hear he deserved what he got, he can't stand the thought of someone having more magical talent than him. It's what he is known for, typical male if you ask me. I would have loved to have seen his face when you told him off, was he really speechless?"

Sigyn let out a shaky laugh "Yes he looked stunned, but I didn't stay around too long, I have never been so angry"

Sif continued to help Sigyn with sympathy and understanding most of all through laughter. Sigyn felt grateful to the warrior goddess not only for cheering her up, but for not asking if the rumors were true. Finally, after some coaching and reassurance from Sif that she would stand by her they left the room. As they walked there were members of the court coming towards her when they noticed Sigyn they looked her up and down with looks of contempt. The look Sif gave them was murderous, but it did not stop one of them making a rude comment.

"That's her a common village girl who flaunts herself to try to get a crown, who is she to lust after Prince Loki? I guess she assumes if she can't have Prince Thor then she could at least have the second best. Loki was no match for Prince Thor in the arena, understandable considering he relies on magic not true combat. She does not know her place there are words for a woman like her."The woman sneered while the others laughed and continued to whisper to each other as they walked by.

Sif turned to go after them, but Sigyn grabbed her arm "Please it will make it worse"

_I would have to agree with that comment... He does not notice me, only to amuse himself. How could I be so foolish to act as I did in his presence, Loki is probably laughing at me as we speak. I will never allow my temper to get the best of me again and for everyone's sake I will stay away from any place that Loki could visit, I will longer attended private dinners with Sif and the warriors three. I am a commoner and I don't belong there... I am such a fool. _

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Sif speaking to her

"Do you enjoy horse riding Sigyn?"

"Yes I do, my father taught me how to ride when I was a girl, why do you ask?"

She recalls with fondness the times with her father teaching her and going on rides with him. Her heart ached as she thought of him she missed her parents dearly.

"Why don't you take my horse out for a ride and get away from all this. I can lead you to our stables, I enjoy it as well and would accompany you, but I feel you need time to yourself."

"That is just what I need, please lead the way"

She followed Sif through the palace; it was just as magnificent as the rest of the house of Odin. Large hallways bathed in sunlight causing the golden walls and floors to sparkle. She walked down over the large steps and followed Sif down a path to the enormous stables where horses of every size and color were kept there.

Sif lead her over to a horse so white you would think she was made with snow. Her long tail swished gently back and forth, her blue eyes looked up at the sound of her master entering the stable. The horse nodded slightly in greeted then turned her blue eyes curiously towards Sigyn, as if she was studying her. Sigyn approached the animal gently holding out her hand in an effort to show that she posed no harm. The horse seemed to sense this bowing her head allowing Sigyn to approach and pet her.

"She is beautiful, what is her name" stroking the animal gently.

"Her name is Coleta it means victorious she is my loyal companion in battle."

Sif lead her over to a horse so white you would think she was made with snow. Her long tail swished gently back and forth, her blue eyes looked up at the sound of her master entering the stable. The horse nodded slightly in greeted then turned her blue eyes curiously towards Sigyn, as if she was studying her. Sigyn approached the animal gently holding out her hand in an effort to show that she pose no harm. The horse seemed to sense this therefore allowed Sigyn to approach and pet her.

Sigyn mounted the snowy animal with one leg on each side, not many women rode a horse like this it was not considered proper even for a commoner. Growing up riding with her father he did not care and let her ride as she pleased once out of sight. She thanked Sif before riding off into the evening; she shook the reins making the horse go faster. In an effort to escape her worst fear coming true, people now suspected through her own actions her secret attraction to the second Prince of Asgard.

She was exhilarated with the wind blowing in her face and the sense of danger knowing that she could fall at any moment, but she needed to shut out all thoughts and emotions. She finally stopped in a clearing**,** Coleta wandered to the nearby lake to drink. Sigyn sat under a tree, without any worries about being seen she removed her hair clip allowing her golden hair to fall down her back. She stretched out on the grass gazing at the sky admiring the array of colors cast by the sun set. She did not care how long she stayed here because Sigyn had no desire to return to the palace.

The women's words replayed over and over in her mind; she no longer held back the tears and began to cry. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks the little confidence she had gained from serving in the house of Odin was shattered, what would her family think if they knew about this. Never had she felt so humiliated, ashamed and embarrassed.

She spoke softly to herself as she played with a blade of grass with her blond hair blowing around her "So sorry mother you were right, I should have stayed and married Theoric, I would not have brought such shame if I did. Perhaps I would have grown to love him in time, so sorry father. I wanted to help others and save lives like you, for you to be proud of me"

A noise started her and she looked around slightly afraid.

_What was that? It sounded like a branch breaking but there is no one there._

Seeing there was no danger she lie back down. The sun had long set and the sky was filled with tiny gems that represented the stars. She thought about the other realms and the possibilities that each one held, it was like when she first came to the house of Odin. With so much possibilities and wonder each star representing the nobility that graces its honored halls. Some shining brighter than others, one reminded her of Loki bright not as close to the others, but shining nonetheless the brightest in her opinion. Then, there was Sigyn her position in the palace represented as she was in that moment admiring him from afar always out of reach.

Sigyn knew that she would have to soon return and face greater shame and embarrassment, she was afraid that she would be dishonored by the King and Queen forcing her to return to her family tarnishing their name. The wind picked up rustling the grass, Sigyn stood up wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm.

A young man entered the clearing with a rose in his hand; he had been observing Sigyn for quite some time watching her from afar. He had heard her tears as he entered the clearing and longed to hold and comfort her, and tell her how he felt.

_Finally ... It is time._

He thought as he walked up behind her, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her silky hair.

"A rose to match the beauty of the women who holds it"

Sigyn's hand instinctively reached for the Safire pendant that never left her neck, feelings of desire rose within her as she turned to face the source of the soft voice.

The level of shock that rushed through Sigyn's body could not be put into words, as she finally faced the man who admired her from afar, and Loki a man shrouded in mystery that occupied her most intimate thoughts. Sigyn finally understood that these men are one and the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter soundtrack- harry and heromine... Listened to this when I was writing Sigyn in the clearing. I think the music really fits with how Sigyn feels and what she is going through. A very moving and beautiful peice of music which I do not own , I did use this track again but you will have to wait and see so keep reading. <strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Here it is the chapter most of you have been waiting for ... Enjoy ! I will try to have at least one chapter a week Please Keep reviews comming .. **

* * *

><p>There were no grin or remarks of jest only his soft smile and the eyes that she dreamt of for so long filled with desire as he looked at her.<p>

"Your highness, but how and why me"

His smile only grew wider

"You caught my attention as soon as I saw you at the table that night of the feast celebrating my father's awaking, the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. I wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid I would intimidate you. I knew you were not accustomed to those surroundings, my mother informed me and Thor the arrival of a new healer and since I never saw you before I knew it was you. So I used magic to shape shift into the jester and gave you that rose."

_How could she not have seen it, those eyes... now I know the jester had green eyes as well the same color as Loki's, but I never paid it any attention? That's why they seemed familiar to me not to mention the feeling I got when he kissed my hand twice it would seem, it was Loki the entire time and I never suspected, of course he is the God of Mischief, oh my here all this time I was hoping it was him and it is what now... _

"However, it was only after hearing about your charming wit, and your passionate speech regarding your calling that really got my attention, so I continued to watch your kindness with others admiring from afar and discovered that you are kind, witty and spirited as well as beautiful. The day at the arena when you were the only one who truly congratulate me not out to gain attention, but because you respected my abilities you saw me as an equal. I have long defended my choice of magical study over close combat which my brother favors to more short -sighted Asgardians. I kept my eye on you whenever I could, each day I would wake hoping to see your smiling face. You are a true beauty Sigyn inside and out and if you would grant me one request"

He was inches away from her looking down into her eyes; he brushed a hair out of her face. Her legs were almost giving out from beneath her as she looked into his eyes her head fit under his chin perfectly, the heat generated by his closeness was too much for her.

"What would that be" she whispered her body trembling in anticipation knowing what his request would be

He smiled shyly "This"

He lowered his head and press his lips to hers kissing her with a sweetness she didn't think existed, but there was a passion that was being held back and failing each moment their lips caressed each other. Sigyn put her arms around his neck to draw him closer she needed more of him.

A minute passed or was it hours it didn't matter not to Sigyn or Loki it would seem; when they broke apart they just stood there holding on to each other like nothing else mattered. Her mother once told her that in your life there is one perfect moment where time stops and you wish with all your heart that you could stay within that moment,Sigyn found her perfect moment in Loki's arms.

Sadly reality set in and she hated to be the one to end it, but she had to say something

"Loki words can't express the joy I feel right now, you have captured my attention as well the first moment we met too. Your determination to prove yourself to others not in the ways of battle like everyone favors, you do not seek attention not in the same way like Thor and the others do. You have this quiet way of letting yourself be known. However, only when necessary, you're kind, thoughtful and I will admit I find your magic and mischief fascinating even if others do not. You will never have to prove yourself to me Loki, I care for who you are."

He drew her in for another kiss, but this time the passion was not held back and who knew how far either of them would go if the kiss continued. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him, he kissed her lips, then moved slowly to her cheek then neck.

Loki pushed himself away leaving Sigyn disappointed her cheeks flushed, and her soft lips swollen from his passionate kiss.

His eyes were darkened with passion and hunger just like they were the day in the healers chamber. Loki tried to regain his formal composure however, it was even harder now that he finally acted on the feelings he had been fighting for so long.

_She tastes like cherries sweet and soft, her hair silky just like her skin. Those eyes deep and soulful I am completely at her will when she looks at me, does she not know how much she affects me. _Loki thought

"I am sorry if I got carried away, I will not take advantage of your honor Sigyn. I am happy that you feel the same about me, you're wearing the pendant do you like it?" He lifted it up fingering it with his hand.

"Yes it's beautiful, I loved it when I got it ,now that I know that it came from you it will never leave my neck. But there is something I must apologize for"

"What do you mean?"

_He does not know about the gossip regarding us in particular me ... but after tonight it will prove to be true oh what will he say, what will we do?_

"I am sorry about this afternoon, I overreacted when I treated you for your injury. You sought my skills in healing and it should have been a compliment to my talent not an insult."

He looked confused then without warning started laughing, his laughter warm and deep.

"Oh Sigyn that was a bit of fun, especially when you're always so calm and collected like myself I knew there was a passion and fire in you. As I said before when I heard the speech you made with such passion I wanted to hear more of it the only way to achieve this was to make you believe that I saw you as an inferior like people see me. As for my behavior towards you I was not toying with you Sigyn, I wanted to be close to you and I finally had the chance my feelings got the best of me. I was not angry with you when you yelled at me, but mesmerized.

He went to kiss her again she would have welcomed it, but there was more to tell and she was afraid he would not be laughing this time.

"Loki I am afraid that there have been some unforeseen consequences as a result of my temper that will reflect on you, someone overheard me yelling at you and gossip has spread that you and I are lovers and that I am some unworthy village girl after a crown. It's not true I am interested in Loki not the crown and the title that goes with it just you."

Something dark flashed in his eyes and in his eyes she had to admit it frightened her a little, Sigyn bowed her head as she awaited his response

_Well it was wonderful while it lasted after news of the scandal he will never want to see me, and I don't think the all fatheror Queen Frigga will allow it anyway_

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes as they were filled with shame and pulled her close running his fingers through her blond hair.

"I know all about it, the ones who started the gossip not to mention the nobles who insulted you in the hallway were reprimanded by my mother who does not want to have your reputation tarnished, she is impressed with your talent and service. Not to mention they had an unfortunate accident that was quite embarrassing which I will claim credit although I am not accustomed to admitting such things, but for you Sigyn anything"

It was her that kissed him this time with as much passion as he did when they stopped the look in his eyes and that smirk that drove her crazy clearly showed that he was surprised and loved her for it.

She laughed "Oh I would have given anything to see that, I bet it was quite the show did they suspect it was you?

_Sif was right he does have eyes and ears all over the palace_

"Why naturally because I was a subject of the gossip it is not like they can do anything about it. I don't think you will have to worry about further insults or next time I will not result to trickery they will know not to insult a son of Odin or his companions. Besides the warriors three were not happy when they learned of it and they would be foolish to get on my brother or Sif's bad side" He replied in a sharp tone before pulling her small frame close.

They continued to hold one another until they both realized that it was almost dawn. He helped her on the horse not before placing a rose in her hair and kissing her hand looking deeply into her eyes before releasing it. Sigyn sighed her hand tingled with pleasure, he mounted his own dark stallion and they rode back to the palace.

They decided to keep their relationship quiet until the rumors died down and they also wanted time to truly get to know one another without distraction from others. When they arrived at the stables and secured the horses, Sigyn noticed two guards patrolling the grounds if they were seen and word got out the gossip that was starting to be put to rest would restart worse than ever. She looked at Loki his face suggested he was thinking the same thoughts however, instead of looking worried he had a twinkle in his eye and a very playful grin on his face.

To her observation it would seem that mischief was indeed in Loki's very nature and the level of it all depended on what mood he was in, his face when she told him of the insults she received would suggest that she never wish to see the extent of it when he was truly angry. He was currently in a good mood as a result of their evening and confessions of feelings for one another so he wanted to celebrate by having some fun. Only this time he wanted to share it with her and she felt giddy. He told her to hide so she hid behind a pillar right by the entrance of the stable and peered outside where Loki outstretched his hand towards the two guards that were coming towards the stables. They were lifted into the air and fell face first into some horse manure, he ran into the stables pulling her to him and vanished when they reappeared they were in her chamber.

Sigyn and Loki were laughing so hard they could barely catch their breath, Loki's face was of such joy his smile was wide and infectious never did she think he could smile like that, it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. They sat on the sofa in front of the fire, Sigyn continued to giggle

"Oh that was priceless, did you see their faces and what you did to get us here was incredible"

He was gazing at her quite intently and took her hand in his stroking it their fingers intertwined as if it was the most natural thing to do, it felt right.

"You have the most beautiful laugh it pleases me that I am the one that is the cause, it's late and while I would love to stay with you for the rest of the night it would not be proper, before I go there is one thing I must do."

He leaned in a gave her a kiss it slow and sweet once again it was hard for either of them to pull away.

"How will you leave without being seen" With a grin he vanished. She got into bed with the rose still in her hair and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>There is much more to come ... Sigyn's relationship with Loki will have its challenges. I will be covering the events of the movie Thor and long after it ... <strong>

**Romeo and Juliet Soundtrack – kissing you instrumental confession in the meadow**

**Brian Adams – everything I do instrumental**


	15. Chapter 14

Sigyn woke the next morning despite the lack of sleep feeling quite refreshed in fact she woke just in time to watch the sunrise from her balcony, the sun cast its warm rays on her face and it's light brought great hope for the days ahead. The kisses she shared with Loki the previous night filled her dreams and the way he held her had left a permanent imprint on her mind, she was sure that no man could ever hold or kiss her like he did. She dressed quickly in time to meet Adira for breakfast and to fill her in, Adira was very happy for her and Sigyn trusted her to keep quiet about their courtship.

Adira had already suspected something had happend before she was told about Loki because she accused Sigyn for having a spring in her step and carried herself differently than before. After a long talk and well wishes from Adira they both set out for their respective duties, Sigyn walked the halls as if nothing could touch her with her head held high and a smile on her face that nobody could match. She reached the healers room and noticed that someone had been in her study because there was a book placed on the table and a rose, the book was of more spells that included more detailed enchantments on summing objects. She smiled indeed Loki was the one responsible and it only caused her to blush; his gifts were more priceless to her than she could have imagined. She could not wait until they could meet again in private and while she valued the intimate moments she was looking foreword to getting to know him more, what his thoughts and opinions are on things. Sigyn felt nothing could go wrong in her life but sadly it was going to get a lot more complicated, her relationship with Loki was about to face its first challenge.

She was summoned urgently by the Queen, Sigyn entered the room with nervousness and a feeling of dread. She would soon prove to be right for Queen Frigga gave her a sad smile.

_ oh dear could it be more gossip, did someone find out about her son and I last night. What will I say…?_

"Sigyn we received word that your father was killed while patrolling our boarders, apparently there was a misunderstanding between our warriors and a couple of frost giants, he tried to keep peace but a battle ensued and he was killed. Your mother and the rest of your family request you home so they may arrange his burial.I made the arrangements for you to leave as soon as your ready take as long as you need, I am truly sorry"

She seemed to be hearing her from a far distance, and had to ask repeat some of what the queen said and she told her once again that her father was dead.

" How... How can this be possiable my father was an expert swordsman, how could have this have happend?" Sigyn wailed as she slumped to the floor in shock and dispair

Queen Frigga put her hand softly on her shoulder, her gray eyes glisned with tears as she looked helplessly at the greving young woman before her

Adira helped her up and escort her back to her room all the while not a word was spoken until they reached the door to her chamber. Adira tried to say something but she just shook her head and entered shutting the door behind her. Sigyn fell to her knees grief stricken with her arms wrapped around herself trying to find some comfort. An hour had passed and Sigyn had not moved from her spot, she had finally stopped crying but now she just stared into nothinesses echoing the emptiness of heart. She did not look up as a pair of arms helped her up and was drawn to a warm body, she knew it was Loki just by the way he held her. He kissed her forehead burying his head into her neck

"I am sorry Sigyn, I cannot bear to see you cry please tell me what I can do."

She looked at him with tears running down her face

"Hold me please"

He wrapped his in his arms. Sigyn cuddled into him holding him as if she would never let go as fresh tears fell down her face, her small frame shaking as Loki rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her unable to find words that would ease herpain.

A while later he helped her pack her belongings and with a kiss teleported away with a promise to see her soon. She then headed to the antechamber in which she stood in the first day she arrived to wait for the guard to assort to the carriage. To her surprise it was not a guard that came, but Sif, the warriors three along with Thor and her heart leaped a bit when Loki showed up as well.

"Mistress Sigyn on behalf of my father and the house of Odin you have our deepest condolences' on the loss of your father, we were told he died a true warrior of Asgard and I promise I will find out what happened. My father is investigating as we speak, and we will be informed soon." Thor said softly as he could, his blue eyes filled with determination

She nodded Sif gave her a hug and the warriors three along with Loki and Thor a small nod she smiled at their kindness, Loki's eyes said all she needed to know that he too will find out what happened and she knew it was taking everything he had not to hold her once again.

"Goodbye my friends I cannot thank you enough for your kindness and friendship I will see you again soon" she glanced at Loki when she said this and with a turn walked to the carriage and it rode off towards her village.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: sorry for the wait for an update I have been really busy .. and still trying to get over how awesome the avengers movie was lol. Here it is ..a bit of a long one . enjoy**

* * *

><p>Nothing had changed since she had been away only the house seemed emptier with no life to it, her mother greeted her with a hug trying to keep her composure until they were inside the house then, they cried until no more tears could be shed. Many of the other villagers came by to offer their sympathy and even though it was a sad occasion Sigyn experienced a moment of joy when her friend Selene showed up at her door, and the two embraced with happiness<p>

"Sigyn my friend it has been too long I have missed you very much" her face dropped

"I am so sorry about your father he was a good man and a brave warrior"

"Thank you, my friend I wish this was a happier occasion, I have much to tell you"

The two women chatted for a while catching up with each other and talking about childhood memories, the peaceful atmosphere was about the change as her mother walked into the room and sat down. Selene gave Sigyn a nod before leaving allowing the mother and daughter to talk privately

"The arrangements are all made your uncles and cousins will attend tomorrow but we have other pressing matter"

Maria folded and refolded her hands as she stared at her daughter, knowing that what she was about to say would not be easy for Sigyn. Her daughter would have a great burden placed on her now and would have to make a great sacrifice.

_What can be more pressing than my father, he is dead and I will never see him again... although it must be urgent she loved my father dearly. I always hoped that when love found me that it would be just like theirs, time did not stop the displays of affection they showed for one another._

"As you know we own a small amount of farmland due to your father's position in the army however, we are not of a noble line therefore the law states that in the event of the husband's death the next eldest male shall inherit the property. If no such male exists , then the next in line must claim ownership, but if the child is female she must marry to secure the claim.

Sigyn sat there in shock, before jumping to her feet and started to pace back and forth.

"MARRY ,but that is preposterous a man does not need a wife to own land, it's backwards and outdated"

"Sigyn stop that pacing at once. Regardless of your opinion that is our way and it has been for thousands of years, the question is what are we going to do? All I know is that you made no attempt to secure a betrothal you were too busy with your nose in your books and head in the clouds."

Loki's face flashed in her mind and she tried not to smile, her mother would not be coming down on her if she knew of him.

_Loki... What am I going to do, if this is the law I cannot return to the house of Odin I must stay and find a husband to take care of my family ... All my hard work gone... oh father what will I do I miss you so much please give me strength. _

Sigyn started at their mother, she felt her frustration growing. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself feeling the tears that were slowing building in her eyes as the thoughts of her father's warm smile and soothing voice consoling her whenever she would doubt herself and her talent. Her voice cracked as she spoke

"Only you would bring my studies up to me at a time like this. Do not worry mother I know of my duty to our family, I do not need reminding from you"

She stormed out of the room into her chamber onto the balcony, she was seething not even the view could calm her. She wished her friends were with her Sif or Adria for they would not hesitate telling her mother their opinions on the matter, but most of all she wished to see Loki. To hold her and whisper words of love and comfort to her, she missed his laugh and beautiful smile.

It was hours later when she was called to dinner and the shock at the sight of their dinner guest knocked the wind out of her, Theoric was at the table. Theoric was a very broad man with the true physique of a warrior, his deep brown eyes and brown hair would make any woman swoon , but not her.

"Greetings Sigyn it's good to see you again, I see your time at the House of Odin has done you good you're more beautiful than ever"

He stood and held out her chair for her to sit, she gave her mother a glare,Maria pretend not to notice.

"Greetings to you as well Theoric I did not expect your company this evening"

She was a little cold in her response , but she was so angry at her mother's actions, thankfully he did not notice the tone of her words

"I came of course when I heard the news of your father and your mother insisted I stay for dinner. I have not seen you in a while I thought maybe you could tell me all about your time in the palace to get your mind off things"

She could not really blame Theoric for her mother's actions; she truly believed he was truthful in his words that was the type of person he was. Although it was no secret of his affection for her however he was not the type of person to use her father's death in an attempt to court her, her mother on the other hand she was a different story.

The rest of the evening was a forced affair but,she did recount some of her time at the house of Odin with affection and Theoric did seem interested in her tales of meeting Sif and the Warriors three his greatest excitement her tale of prince Thor, she left out certain details and he didn't ask her to elaborate. She wanted to tell him of Loki ,but she felt it was a private affair one she did not want to share; besides she would not be able to speak of him without possibly revealing her feelings for him.

So instead she told him and her mother of the work and progress she made hoping it would impress her mother that her studies paid off and her talent as a healer would earn her respect. The response she received was not promising

"Yes there is no questioning my daughter's talent and I am proud of her as was her father ,but her duty is to her family now"

_How dare she continue to remind me of my duty especially in front of a guest what has gotten into her... she knows that I am not so selfish that I would go back to the palace without any regard to my family, does she think me stupid as to what she had planed here this evening my father is not even in the ground ... HOW DARE SHE !_

"If you will excuse me I will retire now it has been a long day, Good evening Theoric and thanks for coming and your kindness"

She gave a slight bow to show respect it would seem the time at the palace did do her justice, she never would have done this before. She didn't look at her mother as she left going directly to her chamber and dressed for bed, but she got a welcome surprise when Loki appeared on her balcony.

She rushed into his arms and they kissed each other deeply

"Loki how did you find me here, I am so happy to see you it's only been a while ,but I missed you so much"

He looked at her wiping a tear from her face speaking softly to her

"Heimdall knows everything I tricked him into telling me where you were pretending to inquire for Sif though she as well as the others wonder how you're fairing."

_Of course the guardian of the bifrost it must be true what they say that he sees all even into other worlds I would love to speak with him_

She smiled up at him and he pulled her closer to him, every time she was in his arms everything felt better as if nothing could harm her and she knew she had the same effect on him.

They stood like that for a few moments when he spoke again

"Sigyn what troubles you I know it's your father but, I also feel there is something else please tell me"

It was like he could read her mind leaving Sign to believe that she will ever be able to keep something from him.

She too was starting to pick up on certain things with him her observation of his moods and how his action's reflect them. She still laughed at the thought of those poor guards, she saw a totally different side of him that night passionate, and playful. His talent in magic is something she feels that goes unnoticed and unappreciated like the day at the arena, but she did notice and she loved every bit of it.

"Loki I am sorry I cannot return to the palace after this, I have to say goodbye" A hole was pierced through her heart with each word, slowly breaking in two.

He stepped back startled "What why? Do you no longer care for me?"

Loki's face filled with sadness and loneliness that was almost childlike, she stood on her toes putting her hands on his face kissing him before leaning her forehead against his.

"Don't ever say that to me again, I love you Loki" he kissed her back it was hot, desperate like he couldn't get enough of her.

"I .. I love" you too" he replied shyly trying to avoid her intense gaze which made his cheeks flush; his emerald green eyes softly gazed into hers

"Why can't you return, I don't understand"

She turned her back to him as she spoke; it was too painful to look at him. Her heart felt heavy, and she could barely form the dreaded words that were causing her heart to finally shatter.

"The marriage law is what I am abided by, we have no male heir to secure our claim to our property so it falls on me , I must marry in order to do so and that is why I can't go back, my duty is to my family now Loki I am so sorry I can't see you anymore"

He grabbed her by the wrist sinning her around

"You will not have to go through with this Sigyn I promise, are you already engaged please tell me that's not true" His voice desperate and eyes dancing wildly. She smiled sadly

"No not officially but it is my mother's wish that I marry Theoric our fathers were close friends and their daughter and I have been good friends since childhood. The rest of my family as well as he will support our match because they have been hoping we would marry since we were young children. If Theoric purposes I have to accept not just because of my family , but the law. I am a commoner Loki therefore I will have no choice, I am so sorry of this my time with you has made me the happiest I have ever been,but I should have known better I should have kept my distance. I am not of noble line Loki, your father would not allow it."

Tears slowly started to fall from her face; the night air caused her blond hair to blow erratically. Her cherry lips swollen from the kisses her and Loki shared, her tear stained face and small frame like a broken porcelain doll waiting to be made whole again. For the only one that was capable of doing this stood directly in front of her, his green cloak blowing in the wind looking very much like a prince that has come to rescue his princess.

The intense look that she noticed whenever she was in pain or when he didn't approve of something was clearly on his face as he fought to control his anger at seeing Sigyn in so much pain, the God of Mischief would not allow her to be in pain.

"I will look into this law and if I must I will speak with my father, you will not have to go through with this; your family will be looked after without your marriage to Theoric. You are worth more than all the courtiers combined, I do not care about your line Sigyn. Your kind and untainted by greed unlike most nobel women who only seek a title and postition or to fill by brothers bed in hopes that he may grant her further attention that would win her a crown. You are unlike any woman I have ever met, I will have you." His voice low and stern as he stood straight his body rigid, it was as if he was ready to challenge his father himself.

He pulled her to him allowing himself to relax as he ran his fingers through her silky hair, he stood back taking her hand and kissing then presented her with a rose that caused Sigyn to smile slightly.

If there is one thing Loki loved about Sigyn it was her beautiful smile that was his alone. He loved how she would light up at the sight of him, no one has done that before not for him. It warmed the part of his heart that he kept hidden and closed off ,but she opened him up so easily it scared him at times. She loved him for exactly for whom he was, she never questioned him or his mischief she loved him for it. Sigyn was someone he can talk to and laugh with someone who valued his talents and opinions not judge them. He would not lose her to anyone, she was too important to him.

He kissed her on the hand letting his lips linger on her soft skin which filled him with pleasure then vanished into the darkness, she sighed thinking how lucky she was to have him in her the thoughts of saying goodbye to her father could not be shut out. Never again will they have debates regarding books or long day's horse riding, no more long nights of tales of his adventures or advice and support in her studies. She got into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Here you go ! next chapter, not as long as the last one but hopefully as enjoyable and well liked. I do not own Sigyn or Theoric, only Selene and Maria are mine the rest belong to Marvel.**

* * *

><p>The next day Sigyn stood with her mother and the rest of her family that traveled to say goodbye to her two surviving guards offered their respectssaying he earned his place in Valhalla as they placed his sword in her hand the hilt gleamed in the sunlight. She stared at it in awe of its beauty yet the coldness of the blade upon her skin made her shudder knowing that it's purpose was used to take lives conflicting with her own oath as a healer.<p>

It was the first time in her life she had ever held it, she watched her father practice with it many times. Wielding it with grace and strength, as a girl she thought him invincible now she learned in the hardest way possible that this was not true. Her mother glared in disapproval as she continued to stare at the sword, Sigyn gave it one last glance before resting it at her side.

They were greeted by the people of her village paying their respects, but Sigyn could only take so much and was relieved to be alone at last. Maria did not waste time calling Sigyn to the sitting room, as she passed a mirror she stopped to look at her reflection. Her blond hair was woven into a long braid, wearing only a simple black gown. She reached for the necklace she kept hidden beneath her dress that Loki had secretly given her. It gave her strength and caused her sorrow, Knowing that she may never see him again she carried the burden of her family's fate upon her shoulders. Her appearance reminding her of her station and its responsibilities, how silly and naive it was for her to think that she could love Loki as an equal, yet in the corner of her mind there was a small whisper of defiance that was trying to be heard.

_You may not be able to be with Loki... But it does not mean you have to marry Theoric _

Sigyn closed her eyes as she rubbed her necklace trying to find some comfort, but none could be found. It's purpose only now served as a reminder of the happiness she felt and love she would have to give up. Sigyn walked in the sitting room with a heavy heart knowing the conversation that was about to take place.

"Sigyn I have discussed our predicament with the rest of the family and we all agreed that Theoric would make a fine match giving the situation."

She stared at her mother as if she were a stranger trying to comprehend her words, but could come to no understanding. Sigyn closed her eyes as the grief and anger simmered inside her; she tried very hard to keep it under control. However, her mother's words were making it very difficult, she took deep breaths even called upon a spell to help calm her. The little voice was speaking to her once again, all she could picture in her mind was Loki's green eyes gazing upon her with such love.

"Mother my father just died and here you are sitting here discussing my marriage not to mention you discussed it with the family without consulting me. What is wrong with you, you give me no words of comfort instead you continue to persist with this courtship. You don't think I wasn't aware when you invited Theoric for dinner what you had planned, you know I don't love him"

Maria put her hand to her mouth, her face drenched with sorrow wishing with all her heart that Sigyn would see reason.

"I loved your father Sigyn more than you can comprehend, you don't think I wished for you to find your true love. Do you believe that I want you in a loveless marriage, you must understand this is not about love anymore Sigyn, but survival. Theoric is a fine man Sigyn and he is a noble, if you were to have children our line would be secure in noble blood. No woman in our family or your daughters if you should have them will have to make this sacrifice again."

"Do you understand what you're asking me to do; you're not the one who will have to be his wife pretending to love him and share his bed, I will not be happy yet, you continue to remind me of my duty and seem to forget what I would be giving up, please understand how difficult this is for me"

Maria kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly "I know what you would be giving up, we have no other choice please understand my daughter."

Sigyn nodded hugging her in return, secretly praying that Loki was trying to find a way out for her, she needed someone to talk so she decided to visit Selene.

Selene did not change since she last seen her, she was as beautiful and lively as ever. Sigyn noticed there was something different a glow she never seen before.

"My friend I have to ask is there something you wish to tell me, you seem different"

Selene smiled twirling her around laughing

"Sigyn I wanted to find the right time to tell you ,but given the circumstances I decided to wait. Someone has asked for my hand in marriage"

Sigyn let out a squeal both women jumping up and down before falling on the sofa laughing taking in the excitement

"To whom and when did you start courting someone?" Sigyn asked with her cheeks reddened from laughter, tilting her head to one side in curiosity

Selene blushed "His name is Adrian and he is one of the all fathers crimson hawks a fine gentleman brave, noble and true warrior not to mention quite handsome" she giggled.

Sigyn smiled "I am so happy for you, when is the wedding?"

"In a couple of days I want you to be my first maiden if you would honor me"

Sigyn hugged her "Of course my friend I will be honored"

The next few days proved to be a nice distraction for her; all thoughts of her own predicament seem to vanish and before she knew it was the day of her friend's wedding and there was such excitement in the air. The Village was decorated with flowers and ribbons which blew in the morning wind; the ceremony itself was a combination of honor and romance.

Adrian looked like a true warrior dressed in full armor and the other crimson hawks drew their swords to make an arch for the bride to walk under,but the loveliest of all was Selene. She was dressed in a long flowing white ball gown; it fell off the shoulder and there was laced stitched into the sleeves and on the bottom of the dress. Her hair was elegant with a crown of flowers on her head; her cheeks had a rosy glow as she glided down the aisle.

Sigyn was wearing a ball gown only a simpler style that was ivory with a pink sash and pink ribbon in her hair. She smiled as they exchanged vows and watched the sharing of drink then finally sealed their bond with a kiss. Adrian drew his sword and hoisted it into the air and Selene placed her hand on his as the crowd cheered throwing rose pedals as they walked through the arch of swords, and on to the feast that awaited them.

Despite the happiness that surrounded her she could not help, but feel a bit empty. Her wedding will not be as appy and joyful not for her anyway. She sighed before walking towards the feast determined that her mood would not spoil the evening, she would smile for her friends' sake pushing the worries of her own fate aside.

* * *

><p><strong>Loki will be in the next chapter I promise, cant wait to let you guys see how it plays out !<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

Sigyn was enjoying the celebration, she never seen her friend so happy. Adrian was a good match for Selene he was very kind with an honorable presence that a true warrior of Asgard should have. A band started to play and the people rose from their seats and begin to get lost in the music and couples swirled around her.

_I have not danced in so long that I have forgotten how; Fandral would love to be here there are so many women for him to choose from. _

She giggled at the thought of him pouring on the charm to those poor women; she missed her friends so much. Adira would love it here and maybe she would find love, but most of all she missed Loki. She wished with all of heart that he was here to dance with her even though it was not possible. The selfish parts of her also wished that Loki would come in and declare his love for her in front of everyone and see the look on her mother's face then she would no longer rub the marriage in her face but that would not happen. Sigyn hummed along with the melody as she continued to watch the smiling couples lost in each other as they danced.

_How wonderful it would be though... I can see him now standing before me regally in his helmet and armor, his hand reaching out for mine asking for a dance. How I long to be in his arms one again forever and always. _

A voice snapped her attention back to the party where a hand was reaching for her asking her to dance. It was one of the crimson hawks that was at the ceremony, feeling she had nothing to lose she agreed she was swept away with the music. Nightfall came and the party showed no sign of stopping, she continued to dance with random men some who wanted to court her but she refused. Finally Theoric wanted to dance with her, she had been avoiding him all night but fate it had other ideas.

To her luck the song was a faster number therefore it didn't provide a chance for them to speak or involve the close contact that came with the slower songs. She found herself laughing as she soon joined hands with the others to form a circle and tried to keep up. She saw Selene laughing with Adrian they were keeping up much better than her; it was difficult to have bad thoughts on a night such as this.

The number changed again but before Theoric could ask for her hand again a voice came from behind her

"Pardon me sir but may I cut in"

Theoric sneered slightly at the man with slight contempt clearly irritated by his interruption. In an attempt to keep Sigyn in his good graces he replied politely

"Yes of course" He captured Sigyn's hand kissing it before she could pull it away.

"Sigyn I will speak to you later" he nodded politely at the man then disappeared into the crowd.

The stranger smiled "Now my lady shall we dance"

He nodded at the musicians and they started to play a slow intimate number, Sigyn sized up the man he had blond hair and blue eyes with a medium build but it was the way he held her and looked at her that got her attention.

They started to move to the music as if she was floating on air, he was very graceful in his movements.

_What am I doing? I should not be dancing like this with him, I suppose to marry Theoric and what of Loki, and he is the only one I want to dance like this with. _

Try as she might she could not bring herself to stop and they continued to sweep across the dance floor.

Sensing her discomfort ne leaned in whispering in her ear

"Do not worry Sigyn you should know by now that I have more than one trick up my sleeve, you are so beautiful tonight" an all too familiar grin appeared on his face and he pulled her closer to him.

Her eyes widened "Loki is that you?"

He smirked "Did you really think I would pass up an opportunity such as this"

Her heart leapt and joy swept through her for who else could hold her like he does and look at her the way he does. At this revelation she let herself go for who knows if they would ever to get the chance again, some of guests nearby stopped to watch the couple, the song came to an end kissing her hand causing her cheeks to flush. Loki noticed Maria and Theoric watching so he leaned in letting his warm breath tickle her ear causing Sigyn to giggle.

Grinning "May I speak with you in private my lady?"

She acted surprised before taking his arm walking off the dance floor, sneaking a glance to her mother who stood with Theoric glaring at Loki but she kept walking pretending she did not notice.

Once they reached a small garden away from the village he shaped shifted back into his normal form. Before he could say a word she threw her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss, Loki smiled in surprise before responding eagerly. He broke the kiss taking both of Sigyn's hands in his looking down at her

" I have news on the marriage law it took some searching this speculation is not well known it would seem that my father can grant special permission to those under certain conditions such as no marriage offer, or they must give themselves in full service to the house of Odin. The land would then be trusted into your care or you may pass ownership to whomever you wish. You are required to plead your case before him; I cannot speak for you only you can"

She gasped "Do I have to do it in front of everyone, the whole court I mean?"

He smiled sadly "Yes"

She didn't know what to say, this was the way out she hoped for but it did not make it easier she had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was a few songs I listened to when writing the dance scenes especially one was To Then Moon and Back by Dolly Parton which is a beautiful song and fits with Sigyns love for Loki. Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman by Brian Adams for their dance intimate and sensual a good choice I think! Reviews Always Welcome!<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks Everyone who reviewed this story so far and to those following on their favroites list. I know some of you are looking foward to finding out how Sigyn will save her family and be with Loki, it is comming I promise and I hope it will be worth the wait. Thanks !**

* * *

><p>A noise startled them someone was coming towards the garden "Loki you must leave now before you are seen" she pleaded.<p>

He whispered in her ear "I want you to know that when you were dancing I could watch you forever" After a quick kiss he teleported away.

"Sigyn are you here?"

Theoric walking towards her "Yes I am here"

He looked around his eyes scanning the garden "I heard voices who else is here?"

She laughed nervously "That guard was looking for a kiss but sadly went away disappointed"

Theoric chuckled but then his demeanor changed, Sigyn's flushed cheeks and traces of happiness from Lokis visit were evident on her face. This gave Theoric hope not knowing that her smile was not for him but for another.

"I have been waiting to talk to you all day but seems like the excitement of the wedding prevented that but I am glad of the chance now. I know of the predicament you face with your family and I want to let you know that I fancied you for a long time Sigyn, deep down I hoped that one day we would marry and that has not changed. I thought that your time away would cause my feelings to disappear but it only made them grow stronger, the thought of you being courted by another man causes me great distress. You would be very happy with me I would make sure of it our union would unite our two houses .I promise that your mother would still have full run of her home I would consult her on any decision regarding her land, please marry me"

He was down on one knee looking up at her with hope in his eyes.

She stepped back in shock with her hands to her face, feeling some pity towards Theoric after his confession of his love for her knowing that she even if she could not be with Loki her heart belonged to him. He spoke the truth as once again the reality of her situation came rushing back to her, the all too familiar weight that was slightly lifted due to the wedding settled upon her once again. She turned her back towards him trying to compose herself before finally speaking.

"This is so sudden; you give me no time to think."

"What is there to think about Sigyn? You don't have a choice you must marry and forgive me for saying you have had no other offers"

He spoke the truth while she and Loki were very much in love their relationship was new and yet to be explored a long way off from marriage if it was allowed she started to panic

_Would Loki be allowed to marry one such as myself , while I serve the house of Odin but I am not a woman of position there are far better choices his father would choose for him than me … oh what do I do Theoric's offer would save my family's home but I love Loki, my heart or my duty. I need to think…_

"Allow me time to think it's all so sudden, I need some time to discuss your offer with my mother please"

He stood up "Of course how about two days we will meet back here and I will have your answer, I know this is difficult for you Sigyn. I will make you happy I promise"

"Very well two days, good night Theoric" walking away quickly without looking back at him, he watched her leave with a hungry look in his eyes and whispered

"I need you Sigyn, you will be mine"

Theoric was unaware that Loki was listening the entire time from his chamber using a spell, he grinned at Sigyn's rejection but when Theoric made that comment the God of Mischief was no longer impressed.


	20. Chapter 19

After a restless night Sigyn and her mother sat in the sitting room she recalled Theoric's offer to her Maria seemed very impressed at each passing moment

"I always knew he was a gentlemen Sigyn and I think it's an acceptable solution for everyone, why there is no need to wait two more days seek him out today and tell him you accept"

"An acceptable solution for all involved is that all you have to say seek him out today you said. Once again you forget my feelings or opinions on the matter, did you even try to seek out another option for me as you were fully aware that I do not love him , no you didn't you just accepted it for me"

Maria laughed "you foolish woman there is no other option, you will marry him"

"NO mother I hasn't my father told me to follow my heart and that's what I will do, I will seek out Theoric and give him my answer but it will not be what either of you want, I will do my duty but my way. Just so you know I made inquiries to the law and there is a way out and I will do it by pleading my case to the all father himself, my choices are my own"

The look of shock on her mother's face will never be forgotten not by her and if there were anyone else in the room they would not forget either. "THE ALL FATHER, you would go and disgrace yourself and your family by pleading in front of the all father and his court so you can study your magic"

They were inches from each other they never had an argument like this but Sigyn was determined to stand her ground. She debated in her mind to secretly tell her about Loki and their relationship for that was becoming the main reason she didn't want to marry Theoric, its true she wanted to return to her service and her friends but it was him that gave her the strength to defy her mother and her family. Courage is one of the things he brings out in her, he makes her feel loved and valued above all things and nobody ever made her feel like that before.

"Yes I will, I am happy at the palace shouldn't that be enough for you that I am happy"

She didn't wait for an answer she didn't want to and she left before another word was spoken to seek out Theoric she cringed at the thought of his reaction.

It didn't take long for her to find him he was standing with Selene they were discussing arrangements for her things to be taken to her new home with her husband. Selene's face lit up at the sight of her and came rushing over

"Oh congratulations I thought this day would never come"

She stared at her confused as to what her friend was talking about

"What are you talking about Selene?"

Selene laughed " Why your engagement to my brother of course"

Sigyn gasped her mouth she was perplexed "engagement? But I never said that I would marry him, we agreed that he would give me time to discuss things with my mother"

She walked over to Theoric who was pretending not to listen "May I speak with you in private, its urgent"

He looked her up and down "Of course Sigyn"

Sigyn couldn't help but feel nervous about what she was about to say, she played with the sleeve of her dress to avoid contact with him. She was consumed with guilt trying to form the words she had been replaying over and over in her mind. She took a breath before finally looking him in the eyes

"I have given your offer a great deal of thought but I must follow my heart for that reason I must decline your proposal, I hope you will forgive me and I also hope that one day you will find someone who can love you in return because I can't do that"

He stepped back in shock anger was taking over he was trying very hard to keep in under control" You would turn me away after I confessed my love for you and for what how do you plan on saving your family's home without me, you would turn your back on them for your own selfish desires all the while humiliating me"

Her temper was starting to rise again which was becoming a regular occurrence

"How dare you call me selfish Theoric you are the one who would have me marry you despite having no feelings for you just so you can have me all to yourself, what did you think would happen ? I would be able to give myself fully to you, I truly felt like you deserved someone who would be more than willing to love you as I thought you were a good man with honor I see that I am mistaken. There is a way for me to fulfill my duty to my family and marriage to you is not it. Goodbye Theoric"

She went to turn and leave but he grabbed roughly her by the wrist "One of these days you will regret turning me down Sigyn, for I cannot see anyone who would marry you with your idealistic ways although if we did marry I would have tamed those ways you are quite plain looking you will never have anyone as good as me. You will regret this"

Trembling with fear she begged "let me go, Theoric please" Sigyn had known Theoric since childhood, never did she think he could behave like this...

"What could have happened that could have made you change your mind, you seemed like you accepted my proposal the last night, all you had to do discuss it with your mother. When did you become so outspoken Sigyn, you never used to raise your voice before, the time at the palace did change you. I get the feeling there is more to this than you're telling me or your mother, don't worry I will find out soon enough. Go!"

He shoved her away and she ran out the door, he followed her outside watching her walk away rubbing her wrist. Theoric simmered in anger, after all his family did for her this was the thanks he received. His family was a noble one by rights they should not have been friends but he did not care, he respected her father and his sister and Sigyn were the closest of friends. Theoric could have any young noble woman but something about Sigyn was so special it could not be put into words, just as he was about to reenter the house a man passing by addressed him.

"Pardon me Thoeric I could not help but overhear some of your conversation with the young lady. A beautiful spirited one if I may say so, you have good taste." The man tilted his head towards him in slight mockery.

Theoric growled angrily "If you have a point make it for I am in a foul mood"

"Yes of course my apologies, you see my brother serves the house of Odin as a guard so I am well informed of what goes on inside the palace. I do not know what she has told you but I know for a fact that she is close to Thor's inner circle especially the Lady Sif, she has powerful friends it would be wise not to trouble her again."

Theoric glared at the man "Perhaps you're right however if you hear anything else regarding her, please inform me I would be very interested to know what she is hiding and would like to know what she is planning in regards to her property in the mean time I will make my own enquires" the man smiled

"Of course and how interesting for you to continue to lust for her despite her rejection towards you" The man walked away with Theoric glaring daggers at his back. As the man rounded the corner he started to change and Loki now stood in his place, the devilish smirk on his face would make Theoric cringe in fear.

"I would listen to that man if I were you Theoric for the Lady Sigyn has powerful friends indeed it would not be wise to get on the wrong side of them."


	21. Chapter 20

When Sigyn returned to her home she began packing her heart was beating so wildly she could not focus she made her decision and now she must live with consequences there is no turning back. Her mother came into her chamber

"What are you doing? What did you say to Theoric I saw him just now and he does not look happy, what have you done?"

She stopped pacing and turned to face her mother "I turned down his offer I am returning to the palace and there is also something you should know. Theoric is not the man you or I thought he was, He is dangerous be wary of him we can no longer trust him."

Maria stared at her daughter with disbelief

"What did you expect would happen, he loved you his whole life and for you to make these accusations against him. Your father and his father were the best of friends, I don't believe you"

"It is true mother he grabbed me when I tried to leave and said that I would regret it dearly, I will plead my case before the court for all of our sakes. I will not allow someone like him to be in charge of my father's home, it will not happen"

Her mother relented "You embarrassed him and his family by turning down his offer; he was angry and still is. There is something that you're not telling us Sigyn, what is it?

_What should I do I promised Loki that we will keep quiet about our relationship until the time was right, the rumors regarding me are still fresh in everyone's mind … mother I am so sorry , Theoric would be beyond angry and who knows what trouble he will cause._

"Look I don't know what you are talking about I hide nothing, besides it is none of Theoric's business" she replied sharply

Maria's temper was starting to get the best of her" NONE OF HIS BUSINESS that is the type of attitude that will never get you a husband, it is my business if it concerns this family and its Theoric's business because he was to be your husband."

That was the breaking point for her and she walked towards the door of their home but turned to look at her one last time "I love you mother I do and I hope one day you will see that I have done the right thing, I am following my heart and I will see where it takes me. Goodbye"

She left the house without looking back and headed towards the stables to where her father's horse was still kept and secured her things but just she started to ride someone was waiting for her at the entrance to the barn it was Selene and she was not happy

"So my brother is not good enough for the lady Sigyn, gone high and mighty have we I never thought I would see the day. While I know that you do not love him he was willing to take you anyway to save your family and you throw it in his face" Selene sneered

Sigyn was so shocked that she felt weak as she dismounted her horse taking a step towards her "Selene I told him that I did not wish to marry him so that he may find someone that will love him in return, I appreciate what he was trying to do for me but we both know that it would not work. I am so sorry Selene I never meant to hurt anyone, please forgive me."

Selene walked towards her looked her up and down and without warning slapped Sigyn across the face with such force Sigyn struggled to maintain her balance with her hand pressed against her cheek.

"You dare stand there and try to tell me that when I know all you want is to return to the palace so you can beg before the King of Asgard, so you can play with magic and courtier to the nobles. My brother told me all about it; it would seem that I never knew you at all. While I supported you and was happy for you, I thought once you learned of your father's death that you would come home. I was mistaken so by all means go play courtier not that you will find a man as good as my brother."

"One more thing Sigyn that is your name after all not _lady _Sigyn like they call you, but a lot of them don't know do they people just assume because your there. It comes down to your family after all; while your father was a respected warrior the fact of the matter remains is that you're a_ commoner._ Something that did not matter until now, you should be grateful that he would consider you because unlike you our family is not of a common line. You always were idealistic, what do you hope to accomplish? Hoping Prince Thor might look your way the idea of it is laughable"

She could not believe that this was her friend that stood before her Theoric's lies have now turned her own friend against her.

She had to reason with her "Please listen to me I admit I want to return to service but it's not to play courtier but so that I can learn to help others, whatever your brother told you is a lie. I do care for him as a friend a brother we all grew up together but Selene he has become obsessed with me, he doesn't care how I feels as long as he has me to himself he threatened me Selene. I do not want Prince Thor Selene I do not have the slightest interest in him, you must know

Selene continued to stare at Sigyn with her cheeks flushed with anger and disgust "You think I have not learned of your reputation at the place that people fawn over your talent, you must think yourself as one of them. That's why you want to return so that people will fawn over you for once in your life, my brother is right. So go and play healer if you must never mind about your family and the hurt and embarrassment you caused my brother and our family. To stand there and accuse my brother of Threaten you, you have some nerve. Go I never want to see you again do you hear me GO!"

With tears streaming down her face she mounted the horse again and rode off towards the house of Odin

_Damn you Theoric you turn my mother and my best friend against me with your lies and twisted words I don't know how but I will not let you get away with this I swear on my father's name_

She rode to the palace courtyard where a guard came to greet her "Mistress Sigyn we were not expecting you so soon"

She dismounted her horse "Yes well things have gone quicker than expected could you please have someone return this horse to my father's horse home"

He nodded "Of course my lady you may enter the palace when you're ready" "Thank you sir" she walked up the steps with her head held high. If anyone could see her now they would easily mistake her as a noblewoman, the way she carried herself was fueled by her new found determination and the love of the man who held her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There really is no turning back for Sigyn now is there lol. I want to take my time with Sigyn, I want to give her a journey. I could not picture Sigyn comming from royalty or a noble house, the impression I got from reading about her in the comics was that she came from a average home but I wanted to give her a reason for Loki to cross paths with her. Making her into a healer seemed like the best choice I am aware that many writers have Loki teaching her magic. <strong>

** My other reason for making Sigyn a commoner is because Loki is looked down upon by members of the house of Odin, so the chances of him finding love among them dont really seem to be in his favor. One of the reasons he fell for Sigyn was because as he said she is untainted by the noble way of thinking, an idealist who is innocent and kind... but she will go through some changes later on in the story ...hehe**

** Loki has an influence true but I want there to be other reasons for her making these choices, right now she is fighting for her family as well carrying a deep love for Loki. Her trial is comming ...**


	22. Chapter 21

Sigyn felt elated to be back but still could not shake Selene's words from her mind; as she was unpacking she came across her father's sword. She wanted to keep it as a reminder of him, after mounting it on the wall above the fire place she left in search of Adria. She entered the hall and looked around Adira was nowhere to be seen and just as she was about to sit and have a meal she heard her name being called

"SIGYN! Over here" she turned and saw Sif waving her over she jumped up trying very hard not to run

"Sif it's so good to see you, I missed you"

"When did you get back we were all worried about you, how is your mother?"

"I have much to tell you but not here" "Of course" the warrior goddess nodded.

They walked to the room the last time they spoke privately and after an hour of filling her in Sif could only look at her in shock and anger.

"Marriage Sigyn this is madness, and Theoric oh I would love to get my hands on him. I don't understand why must you marry him Sigyn?"

"It is because I am not from a noble line but there is a way I can help my family and still stay, I made inquires and I will plead my case to the all father in front of the entire court but it will not be easy"

Sif could only nod in sympathy, growing up within the court allowed her many things besides training to be a warrior. She was unfamiliar with the laws of commoners, being raised in luxury with her every need attended to she was once again reminded of how lucky she is to be in Odin's noble house and in the service of his guard. Sigyn was a brave woman to make such a choice, if she herself were subjected to this law she too would fight against it.

"Of course what will do whatever I can to help, even speak for you if I must? The warriors three will do the same; if we went to Thor perhaps he can help you as well."

"No this is something I must do on my own but we can request an audience through him, and see what happens"

"Very well we can go now if you like; he just left the banquet hall with the warriors three on their way to the arena"

Sigyn nodded and they both started to walk to the arena not saying a word as they were lost in thought, she had hoped to see Loki and let him know she returned but if she learned one thing about him is that he already knows. They reached the arena just in time to see Randal and Hogun just finishing a match, they all turned to see them walking in and stopped to greet them

"Mistress Sigyn your back, how is your family?" called Volstagg as they all walked over

"Very well thank you" she nodded before turning to Thor curtsying "Prince Thor may I speak with you in private"

The thunder God looked slightly surprised; Sigyn rarely addressed him directly on the few occasions they met. She was usually very quiet only offering a comment once in awhile, often intimated by his presence and her surroundings because of her status. She was beautiful he had to admit but not the type of woman he would pursue, she was too soft spoken. Yet he had heard good things regarding her talent and kindness towards others, Sif and the warriors three spoke highly of her that was enough for him.

"Yes of course" they walked to the other side of the room and after a few minutes of telling him her request he nodded

"Yes I will talk to him and I must say you are brave women for standing up to them, this Theoric sounds dishonorable indeed"

She started to walk away when he called to her again "I am wondering how you learned of the right to plead your case? It is not common knowledge, that it can be challenged" Sigyn was rendered speechless, summing her magic to calm herself.

_How do I get out of this without tell them of Loki I am not as good with words as he is... I wish he was here._

"I have made inquires through family connections, and they informed me discreetly" Thor looked at her with suspicion but asked no further questions, Frandal along with Volstagg and Hogun informed her that they too would help.

"You cannot leave us Sigyn what would we do without you, nobody puts Frandal in his place like you do you keep us all on our toes" Volstagg said trying to lift her spirits.

Sigyn smiled at him showing her appreciation for his words, she was fond of all of them.

"Have anyone seen Loki lately? I know he likes to isolate himself at times but this is odd even for him "Frandal spoke up taking the lead from Volstagg in keeping the atmosphere light to help ease Sigyn's mind. They didn't notice the secret smile that was forming on her lips at the mention of Loki's name.

"Yes it is and come to think of it he has been acting odd, quite distracted as of late. Normally he is up to his usual Mischief, No matter I am sure he is fine, I shall look for him perhaps we can all dine together this evening."

Frandal's eyes lit up "Maybe the reason he is so absent as of late more than usual is because he is courting someone" the others laughed, Sif shoved Frandal shaking her head at his antics.

"Frandal is that all you think about; however it is an interesting idea; who would be the lucky lady I wonder". Asked Volstagg playing with his beard lost in thought

"Maybe you should ask him when we are at dinner this evening and see how he responds, I don't think you learned your lesson the last time you jested with him" replied Hogun quietly.

Sigyn could only imagine what the result would be this time, but this not a good subject to be discussing especially with her present for she was starting to blush.

_I wonder what their reaction would be if they knew that Frandal speaks the truth and even better when they discover that it is me that he is in love with._

Frandal boosted "Perhaps I will be the one to brave his wrath this time for that would be interesting wouldn't it Sigyn"

She giggled " Oh yes Frandal by all means ask him, I am curious as well"

_Very curious indeed, this could be the best dinner yet and just the distraction I need. Thank the heavens for such good friends_

"Very well then brace yourself friends for Frandal is about to test the God of Mischief"

Thor and Sif were shocked Thor whispered to Sif "This is not going to end well for him, I cannot wait"

They all left the hall laughing and anticipating the evening to come. Sigyn left the group in search of Adria she wanted her to find Loki and pass a message to him, that she wanted to see him. Finally she caught up to her walking along the hallway coming from the Queens chamber as Adira saw her she ran towards her with a huge smile on her face

"Sigyn oh it's so good to see you, how are you my friend" pulling her into a hug

She returned the hug smiling, she missed her friend dearly, Sigyn was fond of the others but Adira was her closest friend.

"It is good to see you too Adira I missed you too, and I have so much to tell you, come and walk with me I need you to do something for me"

They continued to walk and she filled in Adria all about the wedding and how Loki showed up on her balcony and their dance Adira giggled at that, the marriage law and Theoric's proposal not to mention his behavior as well as Selene's. By the time she was finished Adira was horrified

"The marriage law I have heard of it but to think your family wants you to marry a fowl man like him is disgusting. Does Loki know what he did? Speaking of Loki is he the real reason why you're challenging the law Sigyn. I know you are fond of him; but think about this you are going to stand before the all father himself and challenge a law that has been in place for many years. "

Adira sighed, her eyes filled with worry as she looked at her friend. She admired Sigyn's courage but she could not help but be concerned,

"I hate to say this Sigyn but if you succeed in this, it does not mean you can be with Loki. We are commoners Sigyn we can have as much talent as we like but to them it will never be enough. You know there are many more like us who will never get the chance to serve, especially women. Are you prepared to keep your relationship secret? He is a prince therefore there will come a time when he will be expected to take a wife even though he is not first in line to the throne."

Tears rolling down her face "Please don't miss understand me, I would love for you and Loki to be together. I just don't want to see you get hurt, don't make this the only reason for your actions."

Sigyn wrapped her arms around herself as she comprehended Adira's words; she wasn't angry with her friend but touched by her concern. She was also shaken by the reality of her words,

"My friend listen to me, I love Loki. This much is true; I will admit that he is a reason for my choice. However it is not in the way you think, I know of my status and the chances of us being allowed to be together are nonexistent. It is because of the love I have for him that gives me the strength to do what I must, which is to help my family. My family could be saved and that is all that matters, as for my heart it belongs to Loki even if we are apart."

Adira smiled softly feeling somewhat relieved by her friends admission, but still it could not fully ease the worry within her heart. She has been around the court long enough to know how intimating even ruthless to those they do not view as worthy or when they think someone is overstepping their station. They could tear Sigyn apart, for she has already had a taste of how cruel some of them could be and that was based on rumors about her and Loki's relationship. If it were to become public knowledge the scandal that could follow would be devastating

"I need your help, you see Loki more often than I would you be able to pass a message to him. I want spend time together with him for it may be our last chance."

Adira smiled "Of course I know he often spends his time in the temple that is where he studies it's his private place according to Thor. It's connected to the hall of magic, I have never been in there but I am told it's a sight to behold"

_So that's where he goes, I would love for him to show me it sounds fascinating, I can only imagine the books that are there._

"Be careful not to be seen"

"No worries I serve the Queen I know all about discretion" and she left. Feeling a little tired she went to her chamber to rest, for tonight's dinner she had no duties to attend to for another few days thanks to the Queens kindness.

Adira returned a short time later with a response from Loki

"Sigyn I have spoken to Prince Loki and he agreed to meet you at the place you suggested"

"Did he suspect you?"

"Not that I know of so what are you waiting for go and meet him. Oh and behave yourself will you, don't stay out too long" she winked

Sigyn hurried to the stables and asked for a use of a horse, then rode off with great anticipation to meet Loki.


	23. Chapter 22

She sat under the tree in the meadow that her and Loki first kissed she couldn't help but blush, this place will always be special to her. If she ever wanted to get away this is where she would come, and the thoughts of sharing that time with Loki made it even better. She imagined sitting with him here talking about everything and nothing simply enjoying each other's company, she looked up at the sunlight streaming through the branches and watched the leaves blow in the wind. She also knew that she needed to treasure each moment with Loki for the trial could come at anytime.

She then heard a horse coming she smiled as she recognized Loki's black stallion, he rode up and dismounted and let his horse go to the stream with the brown one she borrowed. He too had a smile on his face as he approached her and they embraced

"I heard you were back and I am sorry I did not come to see you sooner, there were duties I had to perform. I also have news of your father's death the Queen asked me to pass along to you, each side points finger at the other the frost giants say that we provoked them and our people say the same. As you know we have a very fragile truce agreement with King Laufey and my father in the interest of peace has agreed not to peruse the matter and with great reluctance Laufey has agreed as well. They will each reprimand their own with the hopes that this never happens again or I fear the consequences will be great for both sides."

Sigyn sat under the tree closing her eyes she felt torn, in one instance she felt angry that there would be no justice however her father was a man a peace and would not a war started.

"Are you all right? Please tell me how you feel"

"I am angry that there will be no justice however I do understand, if there is one thing my father taught me. Is that there is no honor in battle unless the cause is greater than oneself and when a man draws his weapon he should not considering what he is killing but what he is allowing to live. He would not want a war because of him that is not the type of man he was so I must accept this decision. While I do not condone a war they still deserved to be punished; my father was a good man and did not deserve such a fate." She spat bitterly, as the anguish of her father's death overcame her.

_Why shouldn't they pay...? My father was a gentle kind man. The frost giants are a war loving race I don't understand how they could take lives... I know asgardians enjoy battle but we have not attacked their world in years, do they feel remorse? Or are they the monsters asgardians believe them to be…_

"I am so sorry this happened to Sigyn, those monsters should pay for what they did to your father and for causing you pain" He growled angrily, clenching his fist slightly. The tree cast a shadow on Loki's face, in that moment she saw a stranger someone darker, sinister who had taken Loki's place. Sigyn blinked her eyes hoping her mind was playing tricks on her, but that intense look that she only observed a couple times before was once again present, She took his hand pulling him towards her into the sunlight hoping its light would cast away the stranger who stood before her.

Loki gazed at Sigyn, taking in her beauty as it calmed the rage inside of him. He admired how the light reflected off her face, and how her hair fell around her. Her soft voice would send shivers of pleasure through him; he could not take his eyes of her full lips as he longed to kiss them. Sigyn looked up at him as she stood rigged in front of her watching his eyes as he looked upon her face, before kissing her angrily. When they came up for air, Sigyn grinned remembering her conversation with the warriors three, hoping it would help calm Loki and take his mind off the frost giants

"May I ask what it is that you find so amusing Sigyn, usually you have a reaction of another sort when I kiss you" his voice still carried traces of anger but he seemed to be slowly calming down.

"I must warn you Volstagg and Fandral in particular are under the impression that you have been distant as of late and Thor thinks you have been distracted. They believe that a woman is the cause and plans on getting you off guard by jesting with you this evening at dinner, Frandal said he will test the God of Mischief this evening for no one else is brave enough"

She laughed "I think he tries to impress me with his so called bravery and charm, can you imagine if he knew of us" Sigyn felt relieved as Loki finally was showing signs that he was returning to his normal mischievous self when he grinned

"Very interesting indeed well then if he wishes to test me by all means let him do so, I feel like having some fun"

Loki held Sigyn in his arms with the conversation about the frost giants behind them. She told him stories of her father and her childhood and he told her some rather humorous ones that her in tears from laughing. He also confessed some of the hardship he had to face by other Asgardians including his brother and his friends.

She snuggled into his chest, she confessed that she too felt inferior living in the palace being looked down upon because she was a commoner she told him what Theoric said to her. That she would never be able to find someone besides him for she was too idealistic and plain looking, so that is why she strived to be someone better to use her gifts to help others,and she was afraid of losing it all.

A single tear started to trickle down her face as she gathered the courage to speak the words she longed to say, one again Sigyn was naive to think that she could go on pretending. Adira was right her future would be decided by those who do not hold commoners with high regard and that somehow here in this meadow she and Loki could escape and live in their own world where no titles existed.

"Loki you made all ready know this but I have requested to plead my case to your father, so that I may save my family. This may be our last moments alone together; I want you to know that I love you. When I am with you I am so happy, I do not regret my decision. While my wish is to save my family my heart belongs to you and always will"

Loki buried his head into her neck, kissing it softly. He trembled in her arms as he pulled her tightly to him. He lifted his head kissing her temple, slowly moving to her forehead then her lips. Sigyn sighed with pleasure as he explored her body with his hands. Sigyn caressed his face tracing her fingers along his jaw down towards his chin; her deep blue eyes searched his face burning every detail into memory. She decided that now was not the time to be shy, she too explored his body every inch of him; she felt Loki's breathing become more erratic. It empowered Sigyn knowing the effect she had on him; she had no previous experience with men till now. She was always fearful that she would never be as bold or able to please a man like the women at court who according to Loki, some of them were very well educated something Thor and Frandal in particular were well aware of.

When Loki finally spoke he was out of breath, his deep black hair sticking out in all directions making it appear longer giving him a rugged appearance.

"The thought of you being in another man's arms tears me apart, whatever happens I will find a way to you. You complete me Sigyn; I never thought I would ever feel like this. I am a prince of Asgard, the God of Mischief and a master of magic yet I am completely unhinged just being near you" Sigyn pulled Loki to her once again holding him in her arms, never wanting to let go.

Evening fell upon them and it was time to return to the palace, reluctantly they rode towards to the house of Odin to whatever fate had in store for them.


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Hi so here is the chapter you have been waiting for, it took me long to put it up because I had another chapter or two in between and I felt the story needed to move along. As I said this is a novel therefore there is alot more story to tell, her story is not over by a long shot. Major changes coming for her character. Thanks again for all the reviews you guys keep me going... I will have another chapter or two up by the weekend at the latest**

* * *

><p>Sigyn paced as she waiting outside the throne room; she was dressed in her finest gown which was not much to look at. Selene was right about one thing if the court did not know she was a commoner they will after today. She still wore the pendent that Loki gave her under her dress as a reminder as to why she was doing this, she never took it off and today it gave her strength. The door opened and she heard the all father call<p>

"Presenting Mistress Sigyn daughter of Iwaldi" she held her head high as she walked towards the throne feeling the eyes on her but she did not glance just kept looking forward until she reached the steps. She curtsied and kept her head down as she waited to be addressed; King Odin's voice echoed across the throne room

"Rise Mistress Sigyn" and as she raised her head she noticed Thor and Loki on either side of the throne and tried very hard to look at Loki, but having him there made her feel slightly better as did the warriors three and Sif.

The King spoke and his voice was powerful and commanding as she would expect it to be

"Mistress Sigyn it is the understanding of my court that you wish to plead your case in regards the marriage law in the ownership of property. The law clearly states that a common woman must marry in the event there is no male hair to clam the property when the father passes, why do you wish to contest this?"

Time to seemed to stop from the time the King addressed her and to the time she finally spoke, it was now or never she took a deep breath looked the King in the eyes and said

"Duty to one's family is to be considered of the highest honor and responsibility, however is it not duty to ones to ones heart just as important. I have discovered that my duty lies with my kingdom, my father believed that serving something higher than one's self there can be no greater honor or responsibility. Marriage should be about the duty of one's heart and that a common woman should be free to give it to whom and when she chooses, for if her heart is not her own to give how she can perform her duty?."

"Well said Mistress Sigyn however be that as it may, this has been our way for thousands of years. Did you not receive a proposal? Or is it your wish to give yourself freely to the House of Odin"

"I wish to give myself to service your Majesty and its true I did receive a proposal" there was an outbreak of whispering at her admission and King Odin called for order.

"If this is true then why did you not accept, it was required for you to do so. Is your family not important?"

She felt like sinking into the floor, she did not know what to say would the fact that she did not love Theoric simply be enough.

"Would it be enough that I do not love him, does this court not find it cruel to force someone who will never be able to give herself fully and by doing so further neglecting her duty to her family"

More whispering followed and she dare not look for fear of the expressions on their faces. "I chose not to accept the proposal because I feel I have more to offer and that saving lives is what I am born to do, I would not do this if I truly felt I had nothing to offer."

_I want to shout out that my heart also belongs to your son, but I cannot oh I am so sorry Loki this is not going well at all … forgive me my love_

"Very well Mistress Sigyn, does anyone wish to speak for or against this matter" he looked around at his court and just like it seemed it may go her way a voice rang out "I do" she knew that voice and was horrified to see Theoric walking towards the throne, he smirked in her direction and kneeled

"Your Majesty I am Theoric son of Njord, I was the one who proposed to Mistress Sigyn. I offered to save her families property most of all I love her and want her as my wife. However in rejecting me it caused my family great embarrassment, did she tell you that our families planned this union sense our youth? I believe that this charming woman only seeks to serve you as a way out of her responsibilities to prove that a commoner can be seen as equals. She told her mother in great anger that this law was backwards and outdated, it is no secret that she had these views sense a child and no matter what her parents did she refused to accept her duty and role as a woman of Asgard."

People were shouting now and Odin slammed his staff looking at her with slight contempt but she refused to let Theoric win, her family depended on it.

"Yes I will not deny that some of what he says is true and to put it simply I do not love Theoric and he twists my words hoping to achieve what he desires and he dares to call himself a man of honor, who uses threats to get what he wants. Is this the type of man who should run my house and disgrace my father's name? I wish to be a healer to save lives, and if given the chance yes I will prove that a woman should be allowed to honor her family just as much as a man. All Asgardians should have that right if they wish. Please allow me to continue my service and keep a dishonorable man from owning my home, allow me to pass it along to someone I know will run it with fairness like my father did"

"Very well if that is all you have to say Theoric and Mistress Sigyn if so would else would like to speak?

"She spared a glance at Sif and the Warriors three and shook her head; she could not allow them to speak for her it was not going in her favor. She also glanced ever so slightly at Loki whose face was unreadable to everyone but her; he seemed very tense but he looked like his temper was boiling underneath that calm exterior. "I will speak for her" spoke a soft voice she turned and faced Adria in disbelief.

Theoric was outraged "She is a lady in waiting and cannot speak; her word has no place here"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! Adria is a lady in waiting true however she serves me with honor and I value her opinion and ask his majesty to allow her to speak for she has served along with Mistress Sigyn and can judge her character" said Queen Frigga after a few minutes Kind Odin agreed

Adira walked towards the throne shaking as she spoke gazing at the numerous faces that started back at her some curious others with contempt

"I knew from the moment I met Sigyn on her first day that she was meant to be here, she has a presence. True she came from a small village and is a commoner; however it should be a credit to her that she got here on talent alone without any influence. She did not ask her father to die for she loved him dearly and I am told he was quite proud that she chose to serve and respected her talent and her choices. I watched her and she is proven to herself to be kind, loyal and a compassionate healer. Sigyn has gained respect of the warriors three and Lady Sif as well as his highness Prince Thor and Prince Loki simply through her skills and her generous personality."

Adira continued to shake trying to calm herself; Queen Frigga smiled and nodded for her to continue

"In regards to her family's home please allow another member of her family to take ownership for it was her father's wish for her to be here, don't not force her to marry someone that she does not love, wouldn't that not be considered a crime especially when he has proven himself to be dishonorable to her father's wishes because he wants her for himself? I am proud to know this woman and call her my friend and this place would lose a finer healer and an even finer person."

By the time she was finished tears filled Sigyn's eyes she looked at her friend with such gratitude it could not be put into words. Adira smiled at her and put her hand on her shoulder and walked down towards the side of the room

It would seem that Adira's words were turning the tide in her favor; Theoric appeared he had nothing else to say but at the last minute spoke again

"While it has proven that she is a good healer and an honorable person, it does not matter in this case. The law clearly states that an unmarried common woman cannot claim ownership to property, would it not be dishonorable to disrespect this law that has been our way for many years. Unless there is a moral reason as to why she cannot accept my offer I see no other option"

Her heart sank as the all father seemed to agree with his words, for he nodded his head. Theoric was in his glee and looked at her smugly, Loki looked livid.

"Unless nobody else wishes to speak then I will retire to make my decision" he looked around and was about to conclude when the unthinkable happened, Adira walked towards the throne looked at her and said

"All father forgive me and I beg your forgiveness too Sigyn but it's the only way, I do have a moral objection to this marriage proposal I do not know the details but one thing is clear." Adira closed her eyes when she spoke next Sigyn was shaking with fear "Sigyn's heart belongs to another, I will not reveal the identity of the man it is not my place and I will refuse to do so."

"Mistress Sigyn is this true, does your heart lie with someone" asked King Odin

"Yes there is someone that I love more than I have thought possible, but when my father died I had to try to push those feelings aside for my family but I cannot. No matter what happens here today I will continue to love him, not Theoric" replied Sigyn.

She was sure that everyone's jaw dropped at the same time especially Theoric's and Loki, Thor, Sif and the warriors three wore expressions of disbelief. The people were whispering to each other and some begin shouting in her favor, she stood rooted to her spot. The only person that was not in shock was the Queen who just smiled at her, which gave her hope.

"Silence, I will retire and make my decision and if I say so Mistress Sigyn there is much to discuss" the court bowed as he and his family left. Her friends came rushing over to her but she could not look at them and kept looking at the floor, Adira walked towards her with great hesitation

"Forgive me my friend, please understand that I did it to help you not to hurt you or cause you embarrassment" they stared at each other she pulled Adria into a hug

"I am not angry and I will be ever grateful for that took so much courage more than I could ever hope to have."

Funeral spoke up "So who is the lucky man, and here we were grilling Loki and it should have been you" he was grinning and everyone laughed.

"Indeed we have much to talk about tell me is he handsome and please he has charm unlike Fandral here." Replied Sif she looked at them all with their smiling faces

"You mean you're not angry with me, I am sorry for keeping something like this from you. Please forgive me"

"Angry of course not that is your private affair, we know that you have your reasons and we cannot wait to meet the lucky man who is courting our friend." Volstagg replied "I agree he is a lucky man indeed, if he ever hurts you like that Theoric did he will deal with us" said Hogun.

"Thank you my friends, I only hope I will be around to tell you" She could not help but feel a sense of dread her fate was being decided as they spoke.


	25. Chapter 24

Odin,Frigga and her two sons were gathered discussing the hearing that just took place and it was not looking good for Sigyn.

"It is the law and we must show it respect, I feel for her I do but it's our way. She has had a proposal but she refused and to make matter worse now there is a claim that she loves someone else. Do you know if this is true?"

"No father, that is her private affair. She is close to Adira so I am not surprised that she knows but I am surprised that she would keep this from Sif" replied Thor.

"She does not love Theoric and forgive me for saying so I saw the looks he was giving her, he does appear to be an honorable man. He was selfish in his words while Mistress Sigyn only seeks to serve not own her property but keep it out of Theroics hands" said Queen Frigga

"He may be selfish but that is not enough to sway me Frigga, I need proof that she loves another for there to be a moral reason, I truly believe that she wishes to serve for she has done well so far. The question remains as if this claim is true or not, we do not know the identity of this man, if we did I may consider"

"What difference does it make if we do not know the man's identity, the fact she stood there in front of the entire court an openly admitted took great courage not to mention my lady in waiting. Do you truly believe Adira would risk herself and her family name if there was not some truth to this, besides I think what she says is true Odin about this law maybe it's time for a change?" replied the queen sternly, raising her chin slightly in defiance. Frigga may appear to be soft however it was wrong to underestimate her, for she possessed a fierce stubbornness that rivaled her husband's.

"You mean to tell me that you want me to abolish the law altogether, thousands of years of tradition to be discarded" shouted Odin

"Perhaps mother is right father please hear me out, not necessarily change the whole law just the marriage part. Allow a common woman to take ownership of her family's property if there is no male hair to lay claim to it. Do not force her to marry in order to do so, and allow them the choice to enter into service if they show the talent in a particular area and prove themselves worthy."

This was the first time Loki had spoken sense the trial, he stood in the corner observing the conversation silently waiting for the right moment to speak. Thor nodding in approval regarding his brothers siding with him

" Loki does present a good solution father, allow common women to claim ownership as well as all commoners to serve the house of Odin without sponsorship if they show talent in a particular area that benefits us and will swear their loyalty ."

"It would seem that I am outnumbered, however the proposal that Loki made sounds acceptable it still does not solve our current dilemma. I need proof that there is a courtship being offered and there is true feelings otherwise I cannot accept a moral objection. Even if I change the law it would have to take place after this situation in order to avoid favoritism, although you ask the law to be changed not because of your friendship. It will not appear that way to our people, so I hope Mistress Sigyn will forgive me but she must marry Theoric." Odin said with a touch of sadness hidden in the depths of his stern voice.

Loki exploded "NO FATHER SHE WILL NOT! I know of the man she speaks of and I know that Theoric is dishonorable and a liar who is obsessed with having her and can't be trusted. She speaks the truth about him, he did threaten her and he twists her words. THIS CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO HAPPEN, if I give you then name of the man she gives her heart to. You must promise me that you will not make her go through with this" he snarled .

Thor looked at him with disbelief for he never seen his brother lose his temper like this before. Odin and Frigga stared at him wondering what happened to the calm collected son that stood before them a moment ago.

"POMISE ME ... please father" his eyes that were filled with anger now processed a mad desperation, as he stood pleading with his father. Hoping that in this moment he would for once be granted favor from his father.

Odin stared at his youngest son confused as to why he was acting in such a manner that was unbecoming of a prince, it was usually Thor who expressed such outbursts of emotion often leading to the destruction of a room or the unfortunate guards who are ordered to spar with him. Loki however was different he was always calm and collected, a voice of reason. Who kept his emotions hidden, his release came in the forms of magic and tricks, for this reason many people were wary of Loki never knowing what he was thinking or what tricks he would unleash on those around him.

"Very well Loki you have my word as King that I will not make Sigyn accept this marriage offer if you tell me ,but I am confused how you know of all of this"

Thor looked confused as well but Frigga was smiling and whispered " Of course I should have seen it before, I am losing my touch it would seem "

"Well brother I am at a loss , who is it and please tell me it's not Fandral"

With his father's promise the anger and desperation that Loki felt disappeared, and an all too familiar smirk appeared on his face "No brother not Fandral, she has much better taste. It's me"

The level of shock that followed this revelation made Loki grin even more for only he would find amusement in as situation such as this.

"WHAT! When did this happen brother, this would mean Fandral was right there is a woman." Thor responded with great amusement.

"Loki explain how long has this courtship been going on" Odin growled clearly not sharing his sons amusement or happiness regarding the situation.

Loki told how they met keeping the more private moments regarding their courtship to himself, his family did not need to know every detail. He went on to tell the reason they wanted to be kept secret because of the rumors regarding Sigyn and they wanted to truly get to know one another. However when her father died it all changed with the marriage law, how she wanted to sacrifice her own happiness for her family and it was he who told her that she could challenge the law. Loki also told them how he overheard Theoric's plans and how he wanted Sigyn all to himself without any regard for her.

Frigga smiled softly at her son, she was happy that Loki found someone to love. He was always more reserved in all matters including women. Odin however was not impressed

"Loki do you realize what you have done, you interfered with the laws and customs of Asgard as well the expectations that comes with your position."

Loki spoke softly but his stance suggested he was not about to give into his father just yet "I do understand father, it was not my intention to disrespect or bring shame to the family. I love her father, when I look at her I do not see a commoner but a woman who is kind and brave. Did she not prove her worth today? I want to have her as my wife"

Frigga smiled and hugged her son "Oh this is wonderful, I like her very much and is a fine match for you. I agree that Mistress Sigyn would make a fine addition to our court. There has been talk of a distance between the nobles and the people of Asgard, that we are too involved with our own affairs that we forget the lives of the common people. Mistress Sigyn could help bridge that gap, to be a symbol that would help strengthen the people of Asgard. She has earned the respect of her fellow commoners here in the palace as well as some of the nobles through her talent and kindness. While she would need training I would be willing to teach her the ways of the royal family, she would offer a great incite to the lives and concerns of the people something we cannot relate to. "

Odin seem to ponder this, his eyes looked passed his son as if he was searching for an answer, considering all possibilities and difficulties they could face if he allowed this courtship to continue. Finally he gazed his eyes upon his younger son his eyes still searching perhaps looking into a distant future. In that moment the all father looked old, if one were to look upon him they would see the a great burden upon his shoulders, his cool blue eyes showing a hidden pain or possible regret, and it made Loki nervous but managed to keep his face calm as he awaited his father's answer.

Odin sighed "Very well if you two love each other then I will accept this courtship and your testimony. I will tell the court that I have the proof that I need and will allow her to pass ownership on to the next male relative, and I will accept the change in the law. However how are we going to introduce your relationship with Mistress Sigyn, if I do so now it will cause a great distress among the court and it will not be easy at first especially for her but I will give you and Sigyn the choice"

Sigyn entered the chamber and the first thing she noticed was the Queen was smiling at her as was Thor; Loki was looking at her with great affection

_Please tell me he didn't I did not want him dragged through this. But they are smiling so it must be good._

She walked up to the all father and curtsied he then spoke

"Mistress Sigyn it would seem I was right that you would give me much to think about especially now where my son is concerned.

_Oh no please.. He does not approve … Thor as well as the Queen does but it's his decision._

"You shown great courage today and was willing to sacrifice your own happiness to honor your family and I cannot dismiss that, I will ask you now do you love Loki enough to take him as your husband someday ?."

She turned to look at Loki before speaking

"Every word I said today is true whatever your decision I will continue to love him even if we are apart. He makes me happy and it is my love for him that gave me my courage today as well as my fathers, I cannot see myself loving anyone else." her eyes never leaving his, as they were filled with love for the man that stood before her.

"I feel you speak the truth and now I must allow you to make the decision to announce your courtship to my son but chose wisely for it will not look well on you. However it will pass in time and they will learn to respect it, for Loki is my son and if you should marry you will be Princess of Asgard. With this title comes great burden and responsibility, are you prepared for this?"

Her head was spinning

_PRINCESS.. I never looked at it that way before, I just see Loki and not a prince. I love him and I will be with him in any way that I can I don't care about the gossip_

"Your Majesty I will be honored for you to announce our courtship, I do not care about the gossip and in regards to any title I see Loki the man and not the prince. I love him for who he is and not what he is"

The all father did something she never would have expected he smiled at her and put his hand her shoulder

" There is humility in your words Mistress Sigyn, you process qualities that would make you a fine addition to the family"

She smiled at them all and Loki came over taking her hand kissing it "I can't thank you enough; I am deeply honored and grateful for accepting me" She beamed holding back tears of joy.

Frigga gave her a hug and Thor kissed her cheek whispering "You are good for each other I should have known it was you that brought him such distraction" he grinned Loki shot him a glance, and Thor responded by shoving his brother playfully.

"One more thing I have decided to grant you the permission to pass on ownership of your land to whoever you choose, and the law shall be changed so that a common woman will not have to marry to claim property if there is no male hair. The house of Odin would be honored to have you continue to serve with us; you have done well and proved yourself loyal." Odin said before leaving the room with his wife and son following behind him, leaving Loki and Sigyn alone. Sigyn touched his face softly, her body trembling with happiness. Loki took each hand and kissed them, before picking her up and twirling her around. His gentle laugh joined with hers echoing throughout the room, they finally settled into each other's arms lost in happiness and love. Outside the golden door stood Frigga who overheard her son's joyful laughter with a tear sliding down her face, overwhelmed with emotions regarding her son's happiness praying that Loki's laughter would continue to be heard in the days to come.


	26. Chapter 25

They all stood in front of the court and Theoric still looked smug she noticed Selene and to her amazement her mother

_Is your plan Theoric? Hoping that the king will grant you your wish and humiliating me further by having my mother here to rub it in …your sadly mistaken_.

Her heart ached as she looked to her friend she would have to find a way to make amends somehow; they have been friends for too long. She turned looked to her mother with sadness it broke her heart to have left on such bad turns she would make it up to her as well. Sif and the warriors three along with Adira looked worried and she tried not to give herself away she almost even grinned at the thought of what is about to happen.

The all father rose from his throne and slammed his staff for silence everyone gave their attention as he spoke

"I have made my decision and due to recent events that have come to my attention my action is this; Mistress Sigyn you have shown courage and loyalty to the house of Odin and great sacrifice to your family. You proven yourself to be a worthy citizen of Asgard with your passion and devotion, so in regards to your continued service I grant you permission to continue your studies, in regards to your property it has been discovered that you spoke the truth and your heart does belong to another as his belongs to pleases me to announce the courtship of Mistress Sigyn and my son Prince Loki, I give you my full approval and I demand the court to do the same. Mistress Sigyn you may pass on your land to a male relative of your choosing and in future I have decided to abolish the marriage requirement for common women to own property if there is no male hair to claim ownership."

You could hear a pin drop throughout the throne room, Theoric and Selene looked horrified while her mother looked shocked but Sigyn swore she saw a small smile. Sif looked as if she was ready to jump up and down she grasped hands with Adia in hopes of not doing so in front of everyone, Hogun was trying to get Volstagg and Fandral to close their mouths without success.

King Odin and Queen Frigga left the room and the court started to leave as well some of them women came up and bowed slightly to her for what she had done. She stood there in disbelief as went on their way, Thor shouted "THIS CALLS FOR A FEAST LIKE NO OTHER… IN HONOR OF MY BROHTER AND MISTRESS SIGYN"

Sif came running over "I don't believe it, you did it Sigyn. I am so proud of you, very brave indeed. We have much to discuss it would seem, Loki I never would have guessed. He of all people for you to have fallen for, I cannot believe it is him." She replied with a mixture of shock and excitement, but there was something about the way she glanced at Loki that caught Sigyn's attention and it made her uneasy. Before she could say anything, the warriors three approached her.

Looking back and forth between her and Loki when Fandral spoke "I have to admit despite my previous jesting Loki you have good taste indeed, who would have thought."

He responded by taking her hand in his so their fingers intertwined, she smiled. "Thank you once again my friends, we will see you tonight at dinner we have much to celebrate. Adira would you like to join us for I owe you much, it would not be right if you were not there"

Adira looked surprised and Loki spoke "Sigyn is right you were brave and risked a lot in speaking today, I am grateful." She smiled " I would love to", and with the plans for tonight's feast in order she and Loki walked out of the throne room as they did she passed she noticed people giving them looks of approval, she passed Theoric and Selene she tried to approach Selene but she turned her back and Theoric gave her looks of the deepest loathing, Loki noticed this and walked over to him

"Can I help you with something Theoric?" he stuttered " No your highness" " I thought so" he leaned in to whisper something to him but she could not here what he said however judging by his reaction it was not pleasant as a matter of fact it completely unnerved Theoric so much that he stumbled as he stepped back in anger and disbelief. Loki only smiled smugly with his hands behind his back, amused by Theoric's reaction before finally turning his back to him.

"Loki what did you say to him, I never seen him like this." Sigyn her blue eyes following him as he stormed out of the chamber with Selene in tow. Whatever Loki had said to him, he deserved it in her opinion for what he did to her and her family.

Loki smiled softly" Let's just say he will not trouble you or your family further, or he will have me to deal with. He will not challenge a son of Odin, it is over Sigyn". A huge weight was lifted from her chest all she had to worry about was returning to her practice and her studies, and be with Loki she was truly happy

The feast that night was filled with laughter and happiness; they ate and drank until late in the night, Adira most of all seemed to have had the most fun. She laughed and jested along with the others and they welcomed her into the group with open arms, finally when the night came to a close Loki escorted her to her chamber for the first time. When they arrived he followed her in and they kissed with such passion and spent the night curled up in each other's arms in front of the fire

* * *

><p><strong>Well they are together ... finally! lol The events of the movie will happen in the next chapter or two. I have it written for the most part I just need to edit it, cut some parts out to get the story moving. What do guys think of Sigyn as a character, so far? You're going to love what is coming at least I hope lol ... take care! Thanks once again for the follows and the reviews.. you guys are amazing !<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

The next couple of months that followed were filled with joy, companionship and love for Sigyn. She continued to excel at being a healer and her other magical abilities were growing as well, while she may never be as good as Loki she felt confident in the gifts she had. The hall of magic was the most amazing thing she had seen so far at the House of Odin while the arena and other parts of the palace were impressive, this place besides the healing room is where she felt like she belonged, among the never ending texts and scrolls filled with enchantments and spells one could only dream about. Loki chuckled at her amazement the first time he brought her there, and confided that he felt small coming here as a boy and he knew the first time he stepped in these halls that this was his calling.

His private temple was much simpler than she expected, but Loki said that was the point to avoid distraction he also said that nobody comes here besides Thor and that is only when he was seeking him out for something. She was the only one besides him that he allowed to stay for a long period of time she felt honored and loved the fact that he shared such a part of himself with her. The temple itself had a room which was filled with books and scrolls but in a particular branch of magic in which Loki studied and became master of, trickery illusions, and spells he himself created. These texts were kept under magical protection and only he could access it, but he begin teaching her how to slightly alter her appearance such as hair and eye color, to summon water and fire however only to an extent. She did show a great interest in a branch of healing that could be used in battle to aid the warriors and help keep them alive, she informed Loki that she wish to study this so he arranged for her to have access to the texts and promised to help her if needed.

There was some concern when her and Loki's courtship was announced that she may face some displeasure from certain members of court and there were whispers of disapproval coming from those who previously shunned her. However the majority of the court seemed to accept their courtship especially the commoners, people nodded to her in the hallways and often spoke to her. One man came up to her and thanked her endlessly because his daughter now had the chance to study anything she wished, another lady bowed to her because her daughter was able to inherit her property and most of all choose when she married and to whom.

She found it all very flattering and blushed at their praise, Sif and Adira thought she was being too modest but she could not help it. She was not out for attention but she was glad that the law had changed; she also hoped her father and brother would be proud. The warriors three as well as Thor teased Loki whenever possible and as a result they received some unfortunate consequences, Adira and Sif made some polite inquires about Loki's skills in which she turned red in the face. Queen Frigga was beginning to treat her as one of the family, she often invited her for tea and they had long discussions on every topic. Whenever Loki and Sigyn truly wanted to be alone they would ride out to the meadow and sit for hours talking laughing and more intimate encounters, but he promised to keep her honor intact.

One day Sigyn was in the healing room when Adira her pulled her aside informing her that Loki wished to see her at sunset.

_I wonder what he is up to now, from flowers to notes and jewelry I never know what he will do… I am happy I was able to pull my first prank the other day on Fandral, I never seen him look so proud. I disguised myself quite well, and he never saw it coming. He congratulated me that evening….oh we almost…stop it Sigyn._

Her fair skin was flushed Adira laughed her eyes twinkling with mischief

"Ohh thinking bad thoughts are we little Sigyn your not as innocent as you seem, well come on then you must not keep the man waiting " she laughed pushing Sigyn towards the door.

They walked into her chamber and on upon her bed was a beautiful purple satin gown with matching shoes, she picked it up and she also noticed that there was a beautiful black cloak made of satin that was purple on the inside and long the trim of the hood with a purple ribbon feeling giddy she went into the bath chamber and filled the tub with scented lotions and rose pedals after soaking in it for while and set her hair into curls that flowed down her back. She put the dress on and it fit her to perfection, it had no straps but it came up around her neck and it was fitted at the waist and flowed around her feet with a slight train , she also was aware it had no back she blushed at that.

It was by far the most alluring dress she ever wore, Adira gasped at the sight before a little smirk appear on her face,

"Oh someone is in for a real night; you must tell me all about it. Well you have to leave some parts out I am sure" Sigyn gave her a smack before telling her to go and see if that guard is on duty tonight the one Adira had her eye on, she was so excited when she told her. If anyone in the kingdom deserved love it would be Adira, she hoped they become a couple.

She fastened her cloak around her and with one last look in the mirror she walked to the stables and rode out to the meadow. When she arrived she did not recognize the place, she looked at the scene that was before her in awe. The fairy lights that danced around the meadow made it feel magical, the large tree had lights mixed in the branches and she noticed a path of yellow and red rose pedals led her to a gazebo. In side there was a table with food, wine and candles her eyes widened as she looked around in amazement.

_This is so beautiful, he did this for me. The more time I spend with you Loki the more I love you, you're my strength, the reason I hold my head up high as I walk through the halls. Knowing that you love me as much as I love you, nobody has ever made me feel this special. I only hope I can do the same, and to think I almost gave you up. Never again will I consider that, I am yours._

"I take it by your reaction that you like it", she was so in awe of how much effort and thought that went into this that she did not here him, although he does have the annoying ability of being able to sneak up on people when they least expect it.

"This is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen, its pure magic Loki." as she continued to gaze around before fixing her blue eyes upon him.

He looked very handsome in his black robes with a green trim that hugged his lean fit chest he came up to her and tugged on the ribbon of her cloak, he stepped around her and pulled it off. He gasped at the sight of her in the dress and his eyes were full of passion as they roamed her body his voice was low and seductive

"You are beautiful, absolute perfection, do you have any idea how much you affect me" He started to kiss her lips and then down her neck and nibbled she gasped and pulled him closer and she too started to let her hands roam his chest, she kissed him on the lips and nibbled his ear causing him let out a low growl. Then without warning he jumped back, startling her

"Is everything alright, did I do something wrong" her eyes filled with worry

He chuckled "No my lady you are doing everything right, and I will not lie that I would love for it to continue but the night is young."

_I would love to it to continue as well, you have no idea the dreams that I have had._

He took her hand a led her inside the gazebo where he held out her chair and sat in his; they started to eat a delicious meal.

The evening continued with such joy as they ate their hands would reach across the table to brush each other

"I have to confess something to you Sigyn; we never danced sense the wedding and I would love to again." They stood up and with a wave of his hand the table disappeared and music started to play where they melted into each other's arms and swayed to the music, when it stopped he stared at her. He seemed nervous which was not like him he always appeared to be calm and confident, although there were times such as now where he was very shy.

"Sigyn I was not lying when I said that you affect me, it's not just your beauty but your spirit. You see right through me, not the prince or the God of Mischief but the man; you will never have to bow to me ever. I never thought that night when I first saw you how deeply I would fall in love with you, your kind, loving and have a passion deep inside you, I don't feel alone anymore and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she was crying and smiling at the same time her hands shook as he got down on one knee

"Mistress Sigyn will you please be my wife"

_Am I dreaming...? If I am please don't let me wake up._

She gave him the biggest smile she could give and said

"Yes oh my goodness yes, oh I am so happy Loki. You make me so happy; there is no one else but you always."

She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other and kissed each other all over, he took her hand and slid a gold ring with a beautiful green diamond on to her finger. They danced laughed and just held each other until finally it was late and they had to go back to the palace, when they got there he walked to her chamber but she stopped him and whispered

"Loki stay with me … please" his green eyes widened in shock, they fell asleep in each other's arms before but never would he take advantage of her. She was too important to him "you mean …"

"Oh no… well not that I don't want to but …till we are married I want you to just hold me" she was blushing and Loki realized that she simply wanted him to hold her but he could not help but find amusement by her innocence " Of course my love you never have to ask" and so they went and laid in each arms,

Morning came and Sigyn was still in Loki's arms, she never thought anything could feel so good and so right. She never wanted to leave this bed but sadly there were duties to perform and there were the plans to tell Loki's family on the engagement.

Loki started to wake up, "Morning Love" she looked at him "Morning I am afraid that last night was a dream and that I have yet to wake up" he kissed her "It was no dream we are engaged and that makes me so happy, I cannot wait to have you as my wife." he whispered in her ear

She laughed "If your brother didn't tease you before he will now and the warriors three"

He was grinning with his green eyes filled with amusement "They would be foolish however they are not the smartest either as they continue to do so and face embarrassment"

"I know love it's very entertaining, I love it when you get all full of Mischief."

Chuckling he said "Well I am the God of Mischief what can I say"

She kissed him "I know that's one of the many reasons I love you…and you're a good kisser too." She smirked he grabbed her flipped her over so he was on top of her " you mean like this" his voice husky and proceeded to kiss her lips and neck she let out a soft moan and felt the passion boiling up inside her begging to be released .

She tugged at his shirt that was half open until it came off and his lean developed chest was in full view; his hands were roaming every part of her body and he started to slide down the strap of her nightdress with one hand and his other one was moving up her leg.

_I don't care I don't want to wait for the wedding night, I want him NOW._

She whispered in his ear "Don't stop ….make love to me Loki" he looked down at her "Are you sure I do not want to take advantage of you"

She could only nod her head and whisper "Yes" he went to kiss her again when a loud knock came at the door and they sprung apart "Dam it "Sigyn cursed

Loki smirked "Be patient my lady, the wedding night will be worth it that is if we make that long". She pulled on a robe and Loki hid in her bath chamber, she opened the door and it was Adira and Sif.

"Good Morning Sigyn, Adira and I were on our way to breakfast and we wanted to know if you would like to join us"

She started to panic because she was not dressed and Loki was still in the room not to mention the ring on her finger. While trying to keep her composure she said

"That would be lovely however I am not dressed, why don't you go on ahead and I will meet you there" she smile politely "Nonsense we can wait you won't be long will you" said Adira "Forgive me I just did not want to keep you waiting please come in, I will be but a moment"

She tried to let the sleeve of her robe fall down over her hand and thankfully it was long enough, so the ring was hidden. Out of the comer of her eye she saw Loki in the bath chamber with a devilish grin on his face and was pointing towards her bed, she looked and to her horror his tunic was on the floor next to it.

Horrified she tried to think of a way to distract Sif and Adira so she can hide it she thought of just summing it with magic but they would see then she had an idea " Sif I do believe this is your first time to my chambers, the balcony has an amazing view why don't you and Adira take a look while I dress"

Adira spoke up "Good idea" the two of them walked out on to the balcony and she could hear them talking, she then ran and grabbed the tunic along with her clothes and ran into the bath chamber closed the door and shoved the tunic at Loki who was trying not to laugh

"How come you did not ask me to go on the balcony Sigyn that is quite rude if I may say so."

She hissed "Loki this is not funny and you have to leave before they see you"

He pulled her to him "funny a minute ago you were begging me to say, I can make them leave if you want me to" his voice low as he moved her hair away from her shoulder leaning in to kiss her neck

_Oh not so fast Loki… think you can play like that.. We will just see about that_

"That sounds like a fantastic idea but that would be no fun Loki. What we have in mind does not warrant further distraction wouldn't you agree, best when we are truly alone and can concentrate on other things" Her voice sweet but seductive Sigyn ran her hand down his chest he closed his eyes letting out a little sigh. "Until then my love" she then grabbed him and pushed him to the door but with his quick reflexes caught her wrist

"Oh you are an evil one, I like it but there will be payback" he smirked before vanishing. She leaned against the door for a minute and sighed then quickly put on her sleeveless dress and gloves.

"About time what took you so long, I am starving" Sif called and they all left and walked to the hall, as they walked Adira

"So how did your night go last night Sigyn, did you have a good time"

_If you only knew, I cannot wait to see your reaction when we announce the engagement today"_ "It was lovely, we had a really good time" the answer was short but hopefully it would be enough to keep more questions from being asked. Adira and Sif glanced at each other but went no further as they entered the hall, they spotted the warriors three.

"Good Day ladies how are we this fine morning; I must say you all look beautiful today and Mistress Sigyn I do hope Loki is not keeping you too occupied and I hope treats you well , if not just say the word and I will speak with him." Greeted Fandral

She laughed "No worries my friend, we all know what happens when you speak to Loki, the beard did not flatter you at all."

"When will you give it a rest, you continue to embarrasses yourself Fandral" sighed Hogun "Good day to you Sigyn and to you as well Adira good of you to join us however I must apologize for Fandral presence and behavior"

" My presence is most memorable and the ladies quite enjoy it even if Hogun the grim does not, perhaps he should find a maiden for himself maybe then he would smile once in a while"

Hogun proceeded to pick up a piece of fruit throwing it hitting Frandal in the head. Volstagg shouted "Food is meant for eating not throwing Hogun however I do admit Fandral makes an impressive target"

They all burst out laughing "he does indeed, good morning friends" Thor shouted as he and Loki entered the hall. Loki came over taking her hand kissing it

"Good morning love, good to see you this morning, Are you alright? you look a little flustered, I hope you are not distracted too much in your duties today I know you do not like interruption." He was smirking from ear to ear.

" No more than you do Loki" Sigyn grumbled

" My parents would like a word with us when we are finished" When they were finished eating they stood in the chamber of the King and Queen

Loki spoke " Mother, Father we have good news , last night I proposed to Sigyn and she accepted ; We are engaged"

"Oh how wonderful I knew this would happen, my son I am so happy. Sigyn it pleases me that you make Loki so happy, you will make a fine wife and princess." She hugged Loki and Sigyn

"We need to start preparing right away regarding your dress, flowers the ball , Sigyn we have a lot to do" Odin chuckled "Frigga they are just engaged let them celebrate" "Of course I merely saying that this will be a grand wedding indeed if I have to say anything about it"

"Father we do have a request, may we tell our friends first before we tell the court, and we would like to keep the wedding small I know it breaks tradition but we would just like close friends and family" Asked Loki

Frigga looked shocked "but you are a prince of Asgard Loki, it is expected of you"

"Mother you and I both know that I am not the type of person that likes grand displays, that is more of Thor's way. However if you should agree to have the ceremony small and you can make the ball and feast as grand as you want, it would mean a great deal to us" The look Loki had on his face would suggest that he used it often to convince his mother when he needed to, and Sigyn smiled a little as she thought it quite charming.

"Oh very well, if that is what will make you happy" she kissed him on the cheek

"Go now and tell your brother" replied Odin

Loki and Sigyn bowed before walking hand in hand to find the others and tell them their happy news.

* * *

><p><strong>I would have had this updated earlier but there were problems with my log in .. anyways I will give you guys a choice I will put the chapter with the wedding or start moving into the events of the movie . Let me know and keep the reviews coming<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Hey thanks to all my followers who have been reading and reviewing, I will have an update very soon hopefully by Monday at the latest and it will be more than one chapter. Please be patient I have no intention of giving up on this story and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the journey that I continue to take Sigyn on, it will not be romantic and happy forever. I was going move the story into the events of the movie cutting some things out but I realized that there are characters and things that have to be mentioned …because they all have a part to play but I will do what I can. Thanks again and Take Care!


	29. Chapter 29

While Sigyn was still in a state of bliss and happiness due her engagement to Loki, she still had her duties to attend to. Her studies of battle healing were something of a struggle because the spells were very difficult. There was more to it than she originally thought, besides learning the spells she would require to actually be in the battle itself which was something she wasn't comfortable with she was a healer not a warrior. When she treated her last patient she went to Loki's private temple n to practice a very difficult spell that if preformed correctly she would be able to form a shield around a person or several people.

_Concentrate Sigyn you can do it, magic involves believing in oneself with no doubt or distraction._

She was trying to cast the spell around a bird that landed in the nearby window, and after a few seconds a gold stream of light formed around her hand and she opened her eyes to find the bird indeed had a shield around it. She continued to concentrate and beads of sweat were forming around her forehead, but she would not give up, finally released the spell feeling proud. She continued to practice spells such as forming a shield around herself along with summing and deflection of objects. What interested her the most was a spell that would enable a person to give some or all of their life energy to another. It was to be used in extreme situations only; the result would be a coma or death. This unnerved her and wondered if she should consider learning it; the particular spell would require a proper teacher and the question remained should she learn it. Then the faces of her mother and her friends but most of all Loki flashed through her mind

_What if it was one of them who were gravely injured this could save them, not only them but anyone .I dearly hope that I will never have to use it, but I must learn it. _

With her mind made up she headed to the hall of magic to seek out a master of healing, she asked a scribe and he assorted her to the chamber of a master healer.

"Here you are my lady this is the chamber of Master Raphael, he will assist you further."

She was not waiting long when she was greeted by a much older man by Agrarian standards, similar to the all father. He had grayish white hair and stood about a foot taller than her, his robes were of sliver and blue and possessed a gentle face.

"Greetings my lady I am Master Raphael what can I do for you?"

Sigyn curtsied "My name is Sigyn I am a healer and I am currently studying the art of battle healing, I came across a spell that allows you to transfer life energy from one person to another. I wish to learn this and anything else you can teach me in this art if you would have me as an apprentice, I would be deeply honored."

"You speak of energy transference, I can teach this and other battle healing techniques however it's not for everyone. It's a difficult branch of magic; you would be a major target in a battle. It also requires be trained in combat, I would seek out the Valkyrior. However they are very selective and wary of outsiders.

_I have heard of them, they are a group of female warriors lead by __Brunnhilde__. She is said that she guides the honored dead to Valhalla and her skill is of legend for few can match her in combat. _

"I have no training in combat; I am a beginner in this branch of magic. However I am willing to learn and will work very hard. I do not approve of combat and war however if the situation arises I will due my duty to Asgard and defend its people"

"Show me what you have learned so far and I will consider it"

She started with the simpler spells and worked her way up to the more difficult ones as she did this he walked around her slowly Sigyn was intimated by his presence. When she was finished he was staring at her then without warning he shot a spell at her but she deflected it but barely.

"You have quick reflexes and while you are shaky in your spell work there is potential, very well I will take you on Sigyn. You must be prepared to dedicate yourself fully to this and I would suggest reviving some combat training. You will be required to go on patrols with the guard once your training has reached a higher level. Return to me in a week and we will get started, for now take these books and study them"

She curtsied "Thank you master Raphael, I will do as you requested. Good day to you"

She walked out of the hall of magic excited and looking forward to getting started. The only problem she faced was the battle training and finding someone to teach her, then there was Loki. She knows that he will not like the fact that she would have to go on patrols even though there was no war; the truth was she was concerned herself. She was thinking of people that could teach her as she walked to her chambers to get ready for the marriage announcement and the feast afterwards. Loki came to mind not because he was her finance but he combines magic and fighting very well but she felt she would be too distracted. Sif and the warriors three were a good possibility however Fandral would be too flirty and his style was flashy, Volstagg was brute force. Hogan seemed like good teacher calm, collected and a balanced fighter. Thor was out of the question but Sif seemed like a good choice too. It did occur to her that if she trained with someone she knew that she would not be able to focus and would be embarrassed when she made mistakes and there would be a lot of them.

The idea went out of head when she arrived to find Adira and a couple of the Queens lady's in waiting with her, "There you are, we have to get you ready"

Sigyn was not comfortable with having three people tend on her hand and foot, brushing her hair rubbing lotion on her and helping with her grown which was exquisite but simple just her style, the Queen chose it for her as a gift. When she voiced this to Adira she only smiled "Sigyn you better get used to it, you're the future princess of Asgard" _Princess I will never see myself as that either, I just want to be with Loki. _

Finally she was ready and one of the woman that was helping curtsied to her "Would that be all my lady" she was a little shocked but like Adira said she better get used to it

"Yes thank you for your help" the woman looked surprised and smiled they left only Adira was with her.

" Are you ready your highness" bowing mockingly with laughter

"Oh stop you know I don't care for the title, and remember my friend I will always be Sigyn to you. I will need you to make sure I don't turn into a total snob, I mean look at this dress its hideous " replied Sigyn mocking her friends actions sticking her nose up at the beautiful gown playfully. Both women burst out laughing, with Sigyn clutching her sides as they left the room

They headed towards the throne room only this time they did not enter through the main entrance but a side room where the King and Queen along with Thor and Loki were waiting, she smiled at him as she walked towards him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Are you already for this, I know I am" she replied "Yes Loki and I could not be happier"

King Odin spoke up "Its time" and she walked behind Loki as they entered the throne room were the people bowed and curtsied to the royal family. _Once we are married they will do that to me, how will I deal with it. I hope I make a good princess and make a difference._

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court I gathered you all today to make a special announcement, one that is cause of great celebration. It is my pleasure to announce the engagement of my son Prince Loki to the Mistress Sigyn." Gasps and cheers followed, people were shouting words of congratulations and well wishes but others scoffed in disapproval.

"In honor of this occasion I will be hosting a feast like no other in which you are all invited to attend regardless of station," He glanced in her direction as he said this "I will see you all tonight"

More gasps were let out as they talked to each other excited, Sigyn knew there were be further excitement from the commoners when they hear they are allowed to attend the party.

They were required to step out onto a large balcony to greet the crowd that was gathered following the announcement; all of the capital was looking and waving at them. She felt excited and a bit timid standing there and Loki gave her a soft smile to encourage her, it was then when it truly hit her that she really was going to be a princess.

* * *

><p><strong>so Sigyn is determined to train as a battle healer, which is simply put think of it as a field medic. She would be on the front line helping keep others alive, she don't like combat but lets just say there will be events that will take place where she may not have a choice. I want Sigyn to have a good motivation to do the things that she does not just because she wants to. <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Hours later they were all seated in the banquet hall and when the King stated that it would be like a feast like no other he was not lying, the hall was decorated with cloth that ran along the middle of the wall, the tables had elaborate centerpieces, tablecloths with the family crest in the center. There was musicians playing and jesters danced and entertained the guests, the whole evening was elegant and festive

_If this is what the hall looks like now I can only imagine the wedding._

Loki put his hand in hers as they sat at the head table and for the first time she got a look from their perspective, she was smiling sitting there in full view of everyone. They have not been alone together since their night together and she wished they could just leave now and be together, but his duties as well as hers kept them apart.

There seemed to be unrest among the family and she did not know what it was but she felt it, rumors of a possible up rising among the frost giants circled amongst the people. The treaty was very fragile as Loki once told her perhaps that is the reason, what ever it was she would stand beside him and support him no matter what.

After a long night of feasting and further jesting on count of the warriors three, and Thor in which there were plans finalized to drag Loki to the taverns before the wedding the celebration came to an end. Loki whispered in her ear "Come with me I want to show you something"

She nodded and they excused themselves Volstagg feeling the affects of the wine made a suggestive remark "Now Loki the mistress Sigyn must not be too tired in the morning so I would keep your intentions honorable"

Loki ignored him but as they continued to walk they could here loud laughter coming from the banquet hall, she looked at him and he just grinned. "You can't help it can you" Sigyn laughed as he nodded. They walked through a part of the palace she never been to before, and stopped at a large golden door. When she stepped in side she looked around in awe, the chamber was enormous larger than the size her house.

The walls were of gold blended with green and black, with a fireplace made of black marble. In front of the fireplace was a large sofa by the window which lead to a balcony and she could see a sofa with a couple of chairs and a small fire pit located in the middle. A large archway off to the right led to a separate room there was also another room that contained a study and to no surprise the walls were filled with books, she started to walk towards it when Loki spoke up

"So how do you like my chamber Sigyn, you will be spending a lot of time in here"

She grinned "Yes I will wont I, however you seen my room why cannot I see yours" he pulled her to him and they kissed, it was growing more intense by the minute and he was playing with the clasp on the back of her dress. She too was playing with his tunic they moved over to the sofa and she laid on top of him, she begin nibbled his ear as she ran her hands over his body. He whispered her name and he sat her up and moved behind her lowered the straps of her dress from her shoulders and begin kissing them, she arched her back.

Then with out warning he stopped she growled in frustration "Your not playing fair, and its driving me mad" his green eyes twinkling they roamed her face "I told you there would be pay back now come I have a surprise for you"

He led her to a door she didn't notice before and he let her enter first, It was a sitting room identical in size and style however the color's were purples and gold. There was a study wardrobe and a bath chamber.

"This will be your personal space when you move in here, I hope you like it"

"Its wonderful Loki, I cannot wait to move in here with you" even as she said the thoughts of her decision regarding her training crept into her mind.

_I should tell him now while we are alone; I hope he will respect my decision. _

"Loki I have some good news, I met with a master healer today and he agreed to take me on as a battle healer apprentice, however it requires intense spell training and I would have to go on patrol with the guard once a level is reached." He did not respond and the confidence she had that he would be happy for her was disappearing rapidly.

He spoke firmly "Do you realize the danger you would be in Sigyn? While it is a respectable talent to have you do not realize what is truly involved, you would be required to defend yourself, are you prepared to take a life. I do not like the idea of you putting yourself in harms way especially when you become my wife, a princess must not do this"

"Loki there is a lot of training in magic that I have to undergo first. I know my father was killed and I am worried that there could be a war, so what better time to do this when I could be of use if necessary."

"Yes you are right there could be a war; the rumors of unrest among the frost giants, they are true Sigyn. The peace treaty with Laufey is so fragile and my father is worried. There have been several colorful discussions between my father and Thor on how to deal with this, soon Thor will be crowned King and we will have to follow his ruling." There seem to be an edge of bitterness to his voice at the thoughts of Thor becoming King; she could not blame him. It seemed that Loki would forever be in his shadow especially once Thor is crowned, she could not help but wonder where that would leave him.

He walked toward her and tried to touch her face but she stepped back frustrated that he was using this to try and convince her, he softened his voice " Besides I don't know what I will do if anything were to happen to you"

She felt touched that he cared so much and at the same time she was frustrated and it was starting to swell inside her

" Loki I love you but I wish you would support me in this , I know that there would be time that I would have to defend myself. Nobody including you seems to question Sif's ability however you are determined to question mine, is it not a husbands job to stand beside his wife just like she does for him. Please understand" she kissed him softly on the lips and started to run her hand along his chest, he grabbed her hands

"Now who isn't playing fair, your abilities are not in question and I will not deny you have the talent, you would do very well in fact."

He looked at her with those eyes that she loved so much and sighed before saying "I am not comfortable in learning how to fight, you know I don't agree with it. So how about this I will learn only the spell work for now, for that will be challenging enough and when it is time for me to learn the use of a weapon we will discuss this again."

Loki didn't say anything and she was getting angry "Well then I take it by your silence that you are not going to compromise on this and continue to be a male chauvinist , so when your ready to speak to me as an equal come find me until then we have nothing further to say to one another."

She walked past him towards the door and he tried to take her hand but she shoved it away and slammed the door behind her.

_Typical male as always … MEN THEY ARE ALL THE SAME. He dares look at me with those eyes knowing full well I cannot resist him, Stupid Chauvinist... He is the most insufferable man I have ever met…. Curse him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lol .. so what do you think of Loki and Sigyn's little spat, I want to show that like in any relationship there has to be some give and take and of course Loki is being a typical male at the moment with his stubbornness but Sigyn has hers as well... I kept this in because I wanted to show some of the behind the scenes between the two as they continue to build on their relationship. That is why I am taking my time with this story to build on her character she is making that transition from being a commoner and healer to royalty and Loki's wife and to create that bond that they will have between them ... review are always welcome ! <strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

They did not speak to each other over the next couple days, both were accused of being too stubborn however Sif gave her full support and said that she would speak to Loki. In Sif terms it meant speaking to him in the arena were there would be a lot of pain. Despite this Sigyn was kept busy from discussing wedding plans with the Queen which left her mind in a boggle from colors to flowers and showing her dress designs. The one comfort was her training, she would leave the hall of magic quite exhausted but proud of herself. At dinner one evening she got the impression that the warriors three seem to side with Loki on their argument and Thor refrained from commenting, Sif was displeased as for Loki he did not show up to dinner at all. She was looking forward to returning to her chamber and after a nice bath read her book, but she got a lovely surprise when she got there.

The room was filled with flowers of different colors placed in vases all over the room, she gasped at the sight of the trail of rose pedals of red and yellow that led from the door to the bed and her bath chamber, candles were lit everywhere and there was a lovely sent in the air. She noticed a note on her bed; she picked it up and could not help but smile.

_Loki ….I guess this is your way of saying sorry… I love you so much. _She picked up the letter and read Loki's now unmistakable hand writing.

_Dearest Sigyn_

_I write this in hoping you would forgive me, my lack of support in your choice of study was unacceptable when you gave up so much to be with me. You're the most talented beautiful woman I have ever known; please don't misunderstand my concern for you as lack of faith. It is my love for you that clouds my judgment, if something were to happen to you I would have nothing. My inability to compromise was not intentional but I do it out fear, I heard of stories of what our enemies are capable of Sigyn. I want to protect and love you always, but I will respect your compromise and your wishes in the future. If I can have your forgiveness, it tears me apart that we have not spoken these last few days. _

_Loki_

As she relaxed in the bath she could not help but feel guilty about what she said to him,

_I have been selfish too it would tear me apart if something were to happen to him. I should have seen his side of things; he has been so wonderful to me. I want to do something special for him tonight to say I am sorry and how much I love him._

When she finished her bath she sent for Adira and told her of her plan, she also told her of the gift she would like to give Loki for the wedding and asked if her father would make it for him, Adira agreed to send word to her father and informed her that Loki will be going to his temple soon, so if she wanted to surprise him she would have to hurry. Sigyn dressed in the green dress she wore the night she met him and the hair clip she wore at her first banquet. Adira left to go and get some food and told her to meet her at the temple as quickly as she could.

The hall of magic was quiet this time of evening, and she entered Loki's temple feeling quite excited about what she was going to do. She stood in the center of the room and closed her eyes and concentrated hard, the walls and ceiling had turned into the night sky filled with stars, snowflakes were falling from the ceiling but they would not touch the floor.

Then she summoned a small cot with gold and green sheets, which were his favorite and official colors. She waved her hand and water from a nearby basin flowed around the cot and turned into snow, but if you were to touch it you would not get wet. The idea for this came from her memories of her childhood when she would attend the winter festivals with her family, her mother would make the best cakes and they would attend many dances and parties and she loved helping her mother host their own. She would lie out in the snow and gaze at the stars and dream of the other realms, it was also one of the few memories she had of her brother and she cherished them very much. Winters were short on Asgard so they were very special to her and this would be the first winter coming up that she would not be at home, but she would be married to Loki. Perhaps once they are husband and wife she would take him to her village and he could see how she grew up and attend the festival together.

Adira had arrived and was in awe of what she had done, she handed her a basket filled with food and Sigyn noticed a couple bottles of scented oil, when she questioned Adira she smirked

" To make your evening more interesting should in go in that direction, I am sure you will find use for them."

_Adira is not so innocent as she would appear, maybe she is seeing that guard and he is teaching her. Never the less perhaps I will enlist her help on getting some tips for my wedding night._ Everything was set and now all she had to do was wait for him.

Loki walked to his temple feeling depressed although he could have simply teleported there like he usually does but he needed the walk to think, he had not heard from Sigyn sense he had been in her chamber and it upset him. Nobody knew this of course sense he was very good at hiding his emotions from everyone except her. He learned this at a very early age especially when his father and their friends praised Thor over him, he did not let it show and kept it all inside. Magic became his escape which he excelled at and how he can proudly say he was a master, however it would seem that no matter how powerful he was he can never measure up to Thor. His father's choice for King was becoming more and more apparent every day, it was no surprise to him when he became aware of meetings between the two, not that Loki wanted to be King but he would have liked to be equally considered.

They were completely unaware that he knew of these conversations and he could not help but ease drop, he stood in the room the whole time and they never suspected. He grinned at that thought, a useful skill to have and it was the reason he was so well informed of the situations going on within the palace. He had pride in his intelligence and cunning, unlike his brother and their friends who favored the battle arena and showing off their skills. He could fight with the best of them but he did not enjoy it like they did, he valued being ten steps ahead of an enemy and strategy. Traits that could prove useful given the situation with the frost giants, however they were not called upon.

It worried him that Thor would sit on the throne, he loved his brother dearly and he had a good heart but it was overshadowed by his arrogance and brash behavior not good traits as a warrior and especially a King. Thor opinion was a warrior's one which meant if the situation calls for it fight. Sif and the others blinded by their loyalty and friendship to him agrees with him without thinking fully, their traits as warriors cloud their judgment as do Thor's. As always when he would speak his opinion he was the outcast and accused of being up to mischief, not a true warrior. This angered him greatly and deep down it hurt, it was one thing to feel different but being accused of it was something else.

How can his father be so blind to this, does he not see that Thor is not ready to be King and yet they are already starting to treat him like one, what role will he play once this happens. Will it be as a trusted advisor or will he fade in the background as the spare, Thor and Loki opposites in looks, opinion and skill, one to rule the other in the shadows. The whirlwind of anger and frustration continued as he reached his temple, when he entered however it all vanished and looked around in amazement. A scene of such beauty was displayed before him and he wondered how it could have happened, then it came to him "Sigyn" he whispered.

She came out from behind a pillar and walked up to him and they embraced,

"Loki I am sorry for the things I said to you, I did not take your feelings into account. It would tear me apart if something were to happen to you if you were in battle, it is one of the reasons why I want to learn. So I could save you because I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I love you so much and hope you can forgive me too"

She kissed him softly on the lips and he responded with great enthusiasm then she said "You have been so wonderful to me and if you let me I would like to share a part of me with you." He nodded she took his hand and they lay on the cot and stared at the stars, where she spent the next few hours telling him her memories of the winter festival. Loki agreed with great anticipation to visit her village and see how she grew up, and he shared some more of his experiences of the winter festivals with his own family.

As the evening went on she could tell something was on his mind and when she asked him he denied it, but she insisted and with great reluctance he opened up to her about his fears and anger about everything from Thor, their friends and his father to a possible war. She never seen him so upset seeing him in pain caused her heart to ache and she shared some of his anger.

_Loki is right about Thor, I have seen it for myself. Arrogant is not the word and while I care for Sif and the warriors three as friends they do side with Thor a lot, they way of the warrior I suppose. Do they not see that that is not always the answer, battle can destroy life as well as defend it, and to accuse Loki of simply being up to mischief is unthinkable? He does not seek war or glory only acceptance and yet he is viewed as unworthy… I hate seeing him like this there has to be something I can do._

She reached into the basket and pulled out one of the bottles and asked him to remove his tunic, she whispered

"Trust me" and he exposed his wonderful sculpted chest to her "I want you to know that I think you would make a fine ruler you are kind, and brave and don't enjoy conflict but will fight with all your heart but only if the situation calls for it, you are just as worthy and never forget it. I will stand by you and if I have to I will stand in front your father and all of Asgard and voice my opinion with yours I do not care. You will always have me, you're not alone"

She continued to sooth him with her touch and kisses whispering words of love and support to him, he expressed his gratitude quite eagerly. They did not make love fully but they went farther than ever before, although she had no problem making love to him then and there he valued her honor and reputation more and wanted to save the best for the wedding night. Which was only days away but still to Sigyn it felt like an entirety.


	32. Chapter 32

The long awaited wedding day had arrived, Sigyn woke up with Adira standing at the end of her bed with a breakfast tray, " Your highness , you must eat we have a lot to do Lady Sif will join us at the wedding"

She sat up and was about to correct Adira when she noticed five other maids," These will be your ladies in waiting, your highness, the queen has decided to make me head maiden to help guide you in your coming duties." The realization that this would how she would be addressed from this day forward still blogged her and she tried to act regal so Sigyn smiled at them " Greetings I thank you for serving me and look forward to getting to know all of you, and to you my friend I thank you for agreeing to help me, I know I have much to learn but I could not have hoped for a finer guide."

The girls glanced at each other clearly not accepting such a response but they smiled bowing to her. While the maids worked their magic her thoughts were of Loki, somewhere in the palace they were preparing him as well and in a few hours she would be his wife. As one of the maids prepared her hair there was a knock at the chamber door, Sarah answered it " Your highness your mother is here , shall I send her in" she asked softly. Sarah appeared to be the same age as her, she had light brown hair and kind blue eyes.

Sigyn was overjoyed " Yes please,oh and I would like a few moments alone with her I will send for you when we are done." "Yes your highness" they bowed before leaving her alone. It was the first time she had seen her mother sense she took a stand and challenged her marriage contract, she missed her terribly. She wanted many times to go to her, but she was afraid of her rejection. She was foolish she was brave to stand up for herself but rejection was something she could not handle, that is why she could never told Loki how she felt and why she could not face her mother.

Maria walked towards her daughter with tears streaming down her face

"My darling Sigyn how can you possibly forgive me for what I done, you were right I should have trusted you more. Theoric was everything you said he was, the day of the hearing and long after proved it. Once your courtship was announced he was enraged and called you some unpleasant names, he and Selene tried to discredit you; his highness Prince Loki put an end to that. Seeing you stand up there and defy him took courage you reminded me so much of your father he would have been so proud of you. Your uncle runs our home with kindness you could not have picked a better person, because of you no common woman will be forced into a marriage. Tales of yours and Loki's love for each other has spread throughout our village; they support it fully and as do I."

Sigyn stood still and trying to hold back tears so badly that she was shaking, she pulled her mother into hug and they both cried.

Finally she spoke "Mother I never hated you, I did what I did for our family. Theoric deceived us all; I never would have thought that he could be like that. You don't need to ask my forgiveness because there is nothing to forgive, I love you and I am so happy that you are here on my wedding day. Now with that being said we still have to get ready, I can't stand in front of all of Asgard in my night robe"

They broke out if fits of laughter allowing the maids to return and they help her and her mother get ready. Her hair was half pinned up in a elegant knot with fresh flowers with room at the top for the crown that would be placed on her head. The rest of her hair flowed in curls down her back, her mother gave her a pair of earrings to wear that was in her family for generations, and the bouquet was fresh yellow roses the first flower Loki gave her.

Finally she slipped into her wedding gown, it was a strapless lace ball gown with a beautiful beaded sequence at the top, it had a silk ribbon with a flower tied around the waist and it flowed at the bottom, with a long train. Her mother kissed on her head then she headed towards the throne room, the guards placed their arms across their chest as she walked to the double doors where she could hear a beautiful melody playing. The queen kept her promise and kept the ceremony limited to selected nobles, family and close friends. Adira looked beautiful in her light yellow dress, finally the doors opened.

_This is the moment I have been waiting for sense I met Loki, I am so nervous but I would not change a moment of our time together, if fate had been cruel and I was forced to marry Theoric. I would have never loved him and I would certainly not have given myself to him, Selene my friend I wish you were here. I don't hate you and I miss our friendship very much, and father I would give anything for you to be here to walk me down the aisle this day, but I know you are with me in spirit. _

The King and Queen of Asgard were dressed in their finest attire; the all father wore black and gold armor with a deep burgundy cape , Queen Frigga wore a deep gold gown and elaborate jewelry and each wore their respected crowns on their head. Thor was dressed in armor of gold and red with his formal helmet on his head, Sif like Adira was dressed in the same beautiful light yellow gown with her hair pinned up on top of her head. The warriors three had their armor shined to perfection for the ceremony, and then there was Loki. He was dressed in similar armor that she had seen him wear at the arena but it looked lighter and more formal, and it too was gold mixed with green and a green cape that flowed down his back. On his head was the gold horned helmet that was his formal and battle headdress, the first time she had seen it looked intimating but now she loved it on him. She felt all eyes on her as she walked but they did not matter all that mattered was the man standing waiting for her. He looked so handsome; she knew that her heart belonged to this man and only this man.

Loki stood speechless and in awe as he saw Sigyn walking down the aisle she looked like an angel, a true goddess and princess. He knew her to be one inside and out, she was his match. Kind, thoughtful, fiery Sigyn, and now she would be his wife. She stopped at the throne and she gazed up at him and he kissed her hand. They knelt on the bench before the King and Queen and he stood and called the court to silence.

"Lady and Gentlemen of the court and honor guests, we are gathered here today on this joyous day to witness the union of my Son Prince Loki and Mistress Sigyn daughter of Iwaldi. They are here by their own choosing and consented to be declared husband and wife."

He stepped down from the throne and looked at the both of them "They will now rise and speak their vows to one another" They rose and faced each other and joined their hands and spoke

"Sigyn from the moment I first saw you I knew you were special, the more I got to know you the more I fell in love you. You were willing to sacrifice your own happiness to help your family, you are loyal, kind and brave. You see what others don't see in themselves and from this day forward I give myself to you and no one else. I will love you all the days of my life, and I will try everyday to make you as happy as you made me."

His green eyes sparkled with a joy that she never seen in them until this day, and her hands were shaking from the emotion that was going through her body, she looked him the eyes

"Loki when I first came to the House of Odin I felt so out of place, even when I made friends. It was not until I met you that I started to feel stronger and worthy of being here, you brought out the courage in me to walk the halls with my head high and to stand up for myself; you give me such strength and love. Your kind, gentle and you make me feel like anything is possible. I will love you all the days of my life and long after, no matter what happens it will be you and no one else."

Thor stepped forward with the rings and they placed them on each other's finger, then they were blessed with sacred water and then the all father spoke "You have pledge yourself before all witnesses here and from this day forward I declare you husband and wife you may seal your bond with a kiss"

The kiss was quick but sweet, and the crowd cheered then Loki stepped aside because it was time for her to receive her crown and official goddess title. Queen Frigga stepped forward with a gold tiara and passed it to the all father King Odin Sigyn dropped to one knee.

"Mistress Sigyn from this day forward you are a princess of Asgard with all the responsibility and privileges that go with it, you are a servant of the people. You must be an example of kindness and strength in the days to come, also you will also be known as the Goddess of Fidelity may your loyalty know no boundaries be faithful to your husband and be loyal to the people."

The Queen stepped forward again and placed a purple cape on her shoulders. She stood up and Loki came to her side and they faced the court "So I now present to the court Prince Loki God of Mischief and Princess Sigyn Goddess of Fidelity may their future be filled with happiness and let them rule with fairness and understanding."

The court cheered as they walked down the throne room, flower pedals were being tossed in the air and they went to main entrance to greet the large crowd gathered to greet them. There were people in the thousands waiting to see the commoner who was now a princess, they waved ribbons and out of nowhere a little girl ran up to her and gave her flowers.

Sigyn keeled down to her and thanked her and with a smile she ran back to the arms of her mother and father, she nodded at them and the crowd cheered even more. After some time they had to go back inside and change for the ball, Sigyn wanted to spend time alone with Loki but she knew it would not be long before they were alone together as husband and wife, she could not stop blushing at the thought and the tips that Adira and Sif gave her were running through her head.

Sigyn stood with Loki in the middle of the ball room ready to begin their first dance together as husband and wife. They still wore their respected crowns and while Loki was still dressed in his armor, Sigyn wore a beautiful purple ball gown. It was explained by the Queen that each person married into the royal family had an official color given to them at their wedding and coronation. After tonight she would wear the colors of her husband during official functions such as council meetings and formal dinners. In Sigyn's case it would be green and gold which were Loki's colors while hers was now purple and gold. The color gold was the official color of the house of Odin and was represented by all members of the royal family. The only time a Queen or princess were permitted to wear their colors was in a non official capacity. Queen Frigga confessed that Loki suggested the color purple and when Sigyn asked why the Queen laughed

"He said you looked good in it and it represents sensitivity, passion and independence traits you possess."

Sigyn also asked if there was a time that she would no longer wear her husband's colors and the Queen looked startled but she confessed while it has not happened it many generations the main reason would be if a King or Prince were to be punished or disgraced in battle or in some other incident like treason, the wife depending on the circumstance would no longer wear the colors however it would be her choice and if she were to continue she may face shame by the people for staying loyal to a dishonored husband.

She was shaken from her thoughts as the music began to play and she and Loki swept across the ball room gracefully. As they danced their eyes never left each other and throughout the rest of the night they greeted many of their guests and Sigyn presented her wedding gift to Loki, it was a beautiful hand crafted dagger with a green handle with two silver snakes intertwined around the hilt and a gold gem in the middle. He loved it and he presented her with his it was a beautiful music box which required magic to open it had two figures like their selves dancing and the music was the first song they danced to in the village, with a sent of yellow roses. There was also a head piece that would rest on her forehead and the gem in the middle changed colors to reflect her mood.

Thor and the warriors three were so intoxicated that when they try to congratulate them again they could not form words. Sif and Adira pulled her aside and presented her with gifts, Sif gave her a beautiful bracelet with pink gems and Adira's gift was a purple velvet journal with a gold clasp.

"You are a princess now, so I thought you can use this to keep all of your most intimate thoughts in, use it well"

They went to bow to her but she pulled them into a hug and bid them fair well. Before she could leave her master Raphael presented her with a beautiful portrait of her that he would place in the healers section of the library it was magnificent. She was posed sitting on a stone bench in the gardens dressed in a purple gown with her head tilted to the side, her hair flowed down her left shoulder with a smile on her face smelling a yellow rose.

Their chamber had been decorated for their wedding night with candles and rose pedals, scented oils were on a small stand next to the bed. Sigyn looked around the bedroom that she never saw the last time she was in here, Loki's bed was twice the size of her old one and like she suspected had green and black silk sheets. She dressed in a gold night gown, and rubbed oil on her skin. This was the night she had been waiting for; she would finally give herself fully to him.

Despite spending some intimate moments with Loki, she knew there would be no holding back this time. The door opened behind her and she started to breath heavy, her chest heaving up and down as he approached her from behind. She turned to face him and he was wearing a black satin robe and pants, she smiled at him softly.

"Are you nervous Sigyn" she replied "No I am not; I have been looking forward to this for a long time. I love you so much, and I trust you." He kissed her slow brushing his lips across hers and moving to her neck, nibbling down to the arch. She moaned "Please don't stop"

He gazed at her with a slight grin "I have no intention to" his voice was smooth and husky and she pulled at the strings of his robe and removed it, she started to kiss him and move her hands up his chest then around his neck.

He started to slide the straps of her down and pulled at the strings at the back until the gown fell to the floor, and he then picked her up and carried her to the bed. She looked in his eyes as he leaned over her and she gently brushed his hair out of his face, she whispered to him "It's ok, you won't hurt me."

She leaned up pulled him down to her and kissed him and the rest of the night was filled with pleasure and love. As a matter of fact they did not leave their chamber for three days, they spent the time in each other's arms expressing their love for another in the most special way that two people could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally moving into the events of the movie next, Hope you enjoyed the courtship and wedding of Loki and Sigyn. Please please review lol nothing makes me happier than to see people enjoying my story hearing feedback, adding them to their lists. Thanks ! Princess Sigyn <strong>


	33. Chapter 33

Time seemed to speed up after their blissful wedding, Sigyn found her duties as princess more demanding than she expected. Each day was filled with etiquette training, appearances, entertaining guests and counsel meetings ranging from a wide range of topics, however the one thing that bothered her was she did not speak at these meetings. She would sit with the Queen and only observe, they would know what was going on but could not do anything about it.

She found it very frustrating but there was nothing she could do, on occasion their opinions would be asked but not often enough in Sigyn's mind. She and Loki would discuss things in private and even had debates, that were passionate and refreshing to the both of them. She never practiced healing and only trained with Master Raphael in her own time, but she would not trade being married to Loki for the universe.

It didn't matter if he was a prince or a commoner, they were so happy together. While they were very private in their marriage trying to avoid showing grand displays of affection in public they were respected as a couple. No one question that they were in love, people would comment on how the princess face would light up upon seeing Loki, and how he give her a soft smile that was only for her.

The all father and the Queen were impressed at the progress Sigyn made adapting to royal life; they appointed her as a representative for the concerns of women and the common citizens of Asgard. She formed a small counsel regardless of their station they were able to voice their opinions to her and she would take them to the all father if proved to be a true concern, as well as look for potential healers. Speaking of commoners, to everyone's amazement she would sometimes break tradition by eating with the servants she befriended when she first arrived at the palace in an informal manner. To her she was still a commoner, and would always remember where she came from only now she had the chance to make a difference for all citizens. Word of her actions spread through the villages of Asgard, although certain members of court frowned at her actions, she was loved dearly by the common people of Asgard.

Sigyn was becoming one of the most respected princesses of Asgard in generations; Loki was achieving his own accomplishments as well. He was becoming more powerful in sorcery along with his brilliant intelligence and diplomatic skills. He successfully negotiated treaties when the two sides did not want to be in the same room together. Sigyn was so proud of her husband often praising him which in turn he would only nod uncomfortably, often unaware that many of those smiles her husband received were not genuine. However despite all that Loki had done for peace despite his tendency for mischief when it was officially announced that Thor would be crowned King and his coronation would take place in a few days neither he nor Sigyn were surprised.

Speaking of Thor he was as arrogant as ever and the people loved him for it, flashy displays at the arena with a complete disregard for diplomacy and a ego that could not be matched by anyone. However his flashily smile and charming personality won the people over time and time again regardless of his flaws. She thought that the closer he became to becoming King he would tone down his ways but it only fueled it and it would seem that her and Loki were the only ones truly concerned about his behavior, their friends brought it up from time to time but as always like everyone else brushed it aside.

The entire kingdom of Asgard was gathered to watch the crowing of their new King, the royal family was stood in a chamber making final preparations for the celebration. Sif and the warriors three were present and they laughed and jested with one another. Loki congratulated his brother and they clasped arms, carrying on as brothers should. Sigyn smiled at the display of affection between the two brothers, she knew this was going to be a hard day for Loki. The days leading up to this moment were difficult for him, he wore his mask well in public but she knew different. She truly believed he did not want to be King but the attention Thor received especially from his father was unbelievable, was it necessary to display it right in front of her husband while neglecting him.

To her observation something was off about the whole thing, the way King Odin looked at Loki was different. Something in the all fathers eyes that she never seen before and could not place. Pity maybe or guilt because of the attention and praise Thor received, she did not know but for now she would be there for her husband as always. Thor marched towards the throne waving and cheering and the crowd was on their feet, however just as the crown was about to be placed on his head, panic struck.


	34. Chapter 34

Sigyn did not know what to think about the frost giants breaking into in to the weapons vault killing two guards in an attempt to steal an artifact. Everything from the moment Thor was about to crowned seemed blurred, like she was looking from the outside in, like in a dream but was suddenly shocked back to reality when Loki informed her that he was traveling to Jotunheim, "You can't be considering this Loki, its forbidden and you could be killed. What is Thor thinking" he rubbed her arms as he looked down at her sighing

"He isn't thinking he never does think rationally when he is angered, and it's why I have to go with him I know it is a foolish and suicidal attempt but he is my brother where he goes I go, I cannot abandon him besides who will watch his back?"

She sighed turning her head unable to meet his eyes before looking into his eyes worry etched on her soft face "I know you will, but I fear not even your talents and silver tongue will be enough to keep him from provoking the frost giants, he does this to feed his ego nothing more. Please be careful"

She kissed him softly on the lips before watching him walk away his green cloak blowing behind him.

_Please be careful my love, and bring our friends back with you. _

Sigyn paced back and forth so much that Adira had to put her hand on her shoulder to get her to stop, "They have been gone too long, what if something happened to them. Sarah please go and see if you can find out, please hurry"

She was not waiting long when she returned out of breath "Your highness they are back, Fandral was badly wounded and the all father is with Prince Thor and Loki as we speak but nobody is allowed in."

Sigyn rushed to the healer's room and saw Fandral lying on the bed with Sif trying to stop the blood pouring from his chest.

"Your highness thank goodness your here, please help" she immediately went into healer mode, she quickly removed the armor and assessed the wounds and they were deep and bleeding badly. "All of you out now"

Volstagg and Hogun looked at each other but they all bowed "yes your highness"

She put him in a healing sleep and summoned a potion pouring it over the gashes, the blood stopped a bit and then she closed her eyes with her hands on his chest and fell into a trance. She repeated the incantation over and over in her mind and she felt the magic pouring out of her into Fandral's body.

Hours passed and finally the healing was complete, Sigyn was exhausted but she felt that he would pull through. She opened the door and told the guard to find her friends he clasped his arm over his chest and set off to find them. While she sat by Fandral her thoughts took over

_What happened, Frandal almost died and the others could have been killed too. Loki came back safe just like I knew he would so why do I feel like something terrible is about to happen. _

Volstagg came running into the room along with Sif and Hogun then Loki and she rushed to him and they embraced, he breathed in the smell of her hair and she loved how they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

The others looked at her from Fandral's bedside with questions in their eyes "The wounds were deep but I was able to heal him, with some rest he will be fine"

Sif bowed "Thank you Sigyn" and Fandral spoke for the first time "Yes thank you your highness" it was then she noticed that Thor was not with them "Where is Thor did he make it back alright, what happened?"

You could cut the anticipation of Loki's answer with a knife, "Thor started a war with the frost giants and he has been stripped of his power and title, he has been banished to Midgard." Volstagg erupted "BANISHED! Are you serious Loki, how did the all father know we went there. Hemidall was ordered not to say anything, so who told?"

Loki replied softy "I did, I ordered a guard to inform my father after we left." Sif yelled "YOU I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN"

Loki's his voice was laced with steel "I saved our lives and in case you haven't noticed we are now at war because of my brothers actions, I love him more than all of you but you saw how he was today. He almost got all of us killed, is this type of behavior you want from your King."

He stormed out of the room and nobody spoke for a minute until Sif spoke up "He may have Asgard interests at heart but deep down he is always been jealous of Thor"

It would seem they forgot she was still in the room or they just didn't care, they were all angry at the moment and Sigyn did not know what to think. Their actions were foolish and reckless and while Loki did betray their mission such as it was, he did the right thing. Hogun spoke "you know I have been thinking a master of magic could let two frost giants into Asgard without anyone detecting them" The anger and frustration regarding the whole situation that was building up inside her boiled over

"I would strongly suggest that you go no further with that line of thought Hogun, you all seem to forget who I am and who he is. You do not know the first thing about him so I would advise you that in future you keep your ungrateful and traitorous thoughts to yourselves.

"Of course your highness" she storm out after her husband.

_I don't believe them they are supposed to be his friends, our friends and to accuse him of such actions is unthinkable …__.__they are being so ungrateful he saved their lives... Thor is responsible for this, if he did not act in such a manor this would not have happened. He would still be here and we would not have a war on our hands…__.__Will all those lives really be worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>So I am finally into the events of the movie ... As one reviewer said things will go down hill from here for Sigyn but there is some interesting things coming for her too. PLEASE REVIEW ! <strong>


	35. Chapter 35

Sigyn waited for Loki in their chamber after the incident with the warriors three but he did not come, she debated whether or not to tell him of their friend's thoughts but decided to hold off for now, he was angry enough as it was.

Sarah entered the room "Your highness Prince Loki requests your presence at his temple right away"

She walked quickly through the halls ignoring the looks people gave her as she rushed past them, when she arrived she could not believe what she saw. There were scorch marks on the walls as a result of magic, books were scattered across the floor and the window was shattered, Loki stood dressed in full armor and helmet.

"Loki I know you are upset but they are just angry over Thor's banishment I am sure once they calmed down they will see the wisdom in your actions, you did the right thing" he possessed a look of such rage it scared her, never had she seen him so upset. She tried to touch him but he pulled away "Don't touch me … don't ever touch me again" he hissed

She backed away from him stunned, trembling with her eyes widened with fear.

"Lies nothing but lies I should have seen it …. I knew there was a reason but this " he whispered to himself unaffected by his wife's reaction and fear, he continued to mutter incoherently ignoring her presence.

"Loki what are you talking about, what is wrong?" She asked softly after regaining her composure

She tried touching him again but he pushed her aside angrily his eyes burring with an intensity she did not think he was capable of possessing "Did you not here what I said Sigyn, I am a monster and do not deserve your love. Leave me and start a new life away from here." Sigyn was perplexed, she anticipated Loki being upset regarding his brothers banishment however she could not understand as to why he calls himself a monster.

"Monster Loki? You are no monster I will not leave you; it pains me to see you like this. I beg you tell me what is wrong"

"My father has lied to me my whole life; I am not really his son. I am the runt son of Laufey stolen taken here like a trophy until he could find a proper use for me… he never treated me like an equal and now I know why… he claims that I was to rule that forsaken world of Jotunheim for peace never to sit on the throne of Asgard oh no .. That was for his precious son Thor not the son of a frost king... a monster...DAM HIM!" He screamed his faced twisted in pain as he spat the dreaded truth from his lips, his green eyes almost black as he anticipated his wife's response.

As for Sigyn she could only stand staring at her normally soft spoken husband dumbfounded, she was never good at keeping a straight face especially when Loki was concerned. Nothing in her entire life could have prepared her for the revelation that was just given to her, Laufey's son. Her gentle loving husband was a frost giant and he nor anyone ever suspected and why would they. He was different from his family but not enough to suspect this, it could not be true but his words were too angry and possessed too much disgust.

She was surprised that despite feeling shocked she felt no disgust towards him. Maybe because she knows him on the inside and while she will need time to accept it she still loved him. Sigyn touched his cheek but this time he did not shout at her or pull away

"Listen to me Loki and listen well, I told you before I love you for who you are and not what you are. You are my husband when I married you I married every part of you inside and out. I don't care if you're the son of Odin or Laufey, I don't care where you came from."

For a moment nothing was said they just looked at each other with his green eyes staring into hers with no warmth just anger and pain.

"They killed your father does that bother you that I am part of the race that killed him .No Sigyn, you say this now but if the truth gets out will you be able to handle the reaction? I will not allow you to endure that now leave me I do this because you are the only one besides my mother who truly loved me and showed me kindness. With my father in the Odin sleep I am now the King of Asgard and I order you to leave." He snarled angrily

"You need me more than ever Loki and that is why I cannot leave you. My father died at the hands of frost giants I feel anger towards them, he was a good man who deserved justice but you were not responsible, you were taken as a child you cannot blame yourself for their actions. There is going to be a war and I am needed here, what are you going to do?" She was pleaded now and she thought he was going to shout again but he replied in a calm confident voice

"I will do everything necessary to repair the damage my brother has caused, it may not be safe for you here. If the frost giants broke in once they may do so again, and I can't let anything happen to you. Go now Sigyn; tell no one what you have learned here today, it's for your own good."

Her chest was heaving up and down and he would no longer look her in the face and turned his back to walk away from her but she could not let him go like this, if she was to leave she had to let him know that she did not care who he was.

"Loki I will return home but you must promise me something, promise me that you will send for me and you will not let this revelation dictate your actions. Do the right thing, show them how good you can be and resolve the war before it starts, before I go let me say goodbye and prove to you how much I love you."

She kissed his forehead, and his cheek moving to his lips she brushed them across his. He stood ridged as she did this and then without warning he grabbed her wrists, she braced herself for his response. Without warning he crushed his lips to hers and she moved back until she hit the pillar, it was desperate, hot and angry all the emotions he was feeling were put into the kiss, and she did the same. Loki pinned her hands over her head and she wrapped her leg around his waist to pull him closer, she wanted him close to her a part of her. He gasped at her response and continued to let his mouth assault her lips and neck. Finally her hands were released and she tugged at his armor and he pulled off his helmet and let in fall to the floor

"Sigyn when this is over I will come for you, do not worry there will be no war I promise I will take care of everything" they proceeded to make love until they were both exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tonight and the rest of my life by Nina Gordon was the song I choose for this chapter... Please tell me what you think and keep reading, I will try to have another chapter up in a few days. Thanks !<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Hey ! I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and New Years .. all the best to you guys in 2013 and as always please review !**

* * *

><p>She entered the throne room to greet the guards that would be in charge of protecting her, she did not know why they were necessary but she went along with it to ease her husband's fears. The warriors three and Sif were there kneeling before Loki, as they stood she saw Sif being pulled by the arm by Frandal. Sif did not look happy; she glared at Loki until she finally allowed herself to be escorted towards the doors of the throne room. Loki was seated on the throne with a satisfied smirk on his face, but it relaxed slightly once he saw Sigyn curtsying before him<p>

"I am ready to be escorted to safety my King, is there anything else you wish of me."

She said softly out of respect, while she was certain she did not need to be formal, but he was King therefore that respect is to be given.

He smirked again obviously pleased with how she addressed him,

"Yes there is Sigyn, oh and I am pleased to see my wife respecting my new position while others have not."

He replied sharply clearly irritated by the encounter he just had with Thor's friends.

"However you do not need to be so formal with me, you are my wife and I know you acknowledge me as your King as well as your husband. As our last meeting demonstrated", he stated innocently but it was anything but innocent as their passionate encounter was going through both of their minds,

Blushing Sigyn replied "Loki I am pleased that you know that I have the most faith in you, and as your wife I will stand by you. Sif and the warriors three did not look happy when they left here, is it because you will not return Thor to Asgard? Surly they must understand that the all father wants him on Midgard for a reason, I don't understand why they don't respect this or you as King" she said bitterly. Before she could continue speaking Loki stood up with the spear in his hand walked slowly down the steps, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sigyn had to admit it was hard not to feel worried about his reaction, he was so angry about Odin's revelation and plans that she could not help but feel anxious.

"Leave us" he said his voice flat as he addressed the two guards that stood guarding the throne; they nodded and left the room. He continued to stare at Sigyn, with unbelievable swiftness he pulled her to him with one arm and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss with equal fierceness. Sigyn allowed her hands to roam up his chest he then wrapped his other arm around her pulling her closer to him, turning his head so that his helmet would not interfere with his kisses.

Both of them completely unaware that Sif and the warriors three were watching their fiery embrace , Frandal was so taken back by their passionate kissing even he had to look away. "They are really into it aren't they" he whispered glancing at the others with a little smirk on his face "Come on, we must go there is nothing further to be gained here. We must find Thor and bring him back" replied Hogun; they started to leave all except Sif who looked at Loki with fire in her eyes. "Yes, let us go" she said dangerously as she pushed past the others leading the way towards the bifrost.


	37. Chapter 37

The guards under Loki's orders escorted her home Marias eyes light up at the sight of her daughter on the doorstep; however hers smile faded at the sight of the two guards flanking her. Sigyn did not tell her the real reason why she returned she gave the impression that she was here for a visit sense she had not been home sense the winter festival, and the guards only there as protocol. This seemed to ease her mother's mind because she then proceeded to bombard her with questions regarding rumors of a war, gossip and of course Loki. Sigyn heart ached at the mention of his name, he is so angry and in so much pain. They never made love like that before it was full of passion she had to cover the love marks he placed on her. Despite enjoying every moment she could not help but wonder that something else was going on.

_Loki was very eager to send me away he never did that before ever so why now? The frost giants breaking in to steal the casket, Thor's banishment and the Odin sleep all seem so convenient and now Loki is King. STOP IT SIGYN… he does not want to be King he said it many times, but that was before he found out the truth. How could they lie to him like that, his father purposely led him to believe that he could have a chance of ruling Asgard. That was bad enough but to tell him that he wants him to return and rule the people that left him to DIE is sick, I thought they cared for him do Thor know of this? What would he think, he hates the frost giants and the warriors three and Sif what would they say? If their previous opinions were any evidence it would not be good, oh Loki please don't prove them right. Be the King I know you can be, do what Thor couldn't and end this and prove to them all and most of all prove it to yourself that you are just as worthy. _

She stood on the balcony starting at the palace trying to ease her fears and thoughts, the night was peaceful and the sky was full of stars. Sigyn was thinking back on the night that she and Loki had lain under them when entire city shook.

Maria came running into her room "SIGYN come quickly something has happened" they ran outside and she saw her guards and the ones stationed in the city gathered together nodding in agreement, the royal guards then rushed off in the direction of the palace.

Sigyn ran towards them in a panic "Guards what has happened?"

" Your highness it would appear there was an incident with the bifrost we are sending word to find out what happened, in the mean time we are aware that King Loki has ordered your protection. You are safe with us your highness" they bowed to her.

"Forgive me for saying; if the bifrost indeed has been damaged then all is not well. You will take me to the palace; I need to know my husband and his family are safe. There may be people injured and they will need my assistance I will not ask again" she replied crisply, her normally soft eyes hardened with irritation.

The guards refused to back down " Princess with respect we are under strict orders from King Loki that you are to be protected, we must obey him" She sighed, clearly she was not winning this argument at the moment.

_Dam you Loki, perhaps I will try a page from your book_

"I understand you must obey my husband, and he told you to keep me safe but did he say where to protect me?" she asked softly her mouth twitched with amusement at the guards reaction. As they stood wide eyed glancing at each other before one spoke "True your highness if you would follow us we have horses waiting" he replied with a hint of humor.

They rode off into the night and when they reached the palace she ran with the guards to the direction of the throne room, she could here crying and shouts of anger coming from the other side of the door. She pushed the doors open and rushed into the room Queen Frigga was crying with Thor trying to comfort her, the all father stood with his head down not moving. Sif and the warriors three had looks of disbelief and anger on their faces but the one person she was looking for was not there.

"What has happened, I heard there was some kind of explosion is everyone alright. Where is Loki" The Queen walked toward her "you better come with me Sigyn"

Numbness, anger, sadness, disappointment who knew a person could feel so many different emotions. She cried, threw things and cried some more, her husband tried to commit genocide.

_Was that your answer Loki, to wipe them out? That's why you sent me away because you knew I would try and stop you That is why he sent guards with me it was not only to keep me safe but to keep me from coming back to the palace so I would not be blamed for his actions. Oh Loki... ODIN! He is just as guilty for this as Loki, Thor as well._

She was angry at herself for not being there for him and to prevent it from happening, angry at Odin for lying and his plan for Loki to rule the very people that casted him out and angry at Thor starting all of this in the first place, while Loki let the frost giants in to Asgard is true it was Thor who started the fight with the frost giants which began Loki's fall. If Thor had left when Laufey had offered them the chance the fight would not have happened, but because of his actions her husband made a last horrific attempt to prove himself to the man he called father. She didn't want to be around any of them at the moment, she was too upset. So she stayed in the chambers her and Loki once shared, she lied in bed breathing in his husky that lingered on pillows before wrapping her arms around them crying herself to sleep.

They held a small service for Loki the next day just the family and the warriors three with Sif; although she felt like shouting that they did not belong there because they accused him treason long before it became known and were not his friends. She barely got through it without crying it gave her no comfort it only made the anger and grief at his loss more offered his condolences as well as the others but she still felt empty Aidra bless her tried to comfort her but it did no good. There is one thing she felt she had to do, she needed to say goodbye in her own way so she headed out to the stables after the service and saddled Loki's horse and it would seem even he knew that his master would not return.

She rode out on what was left of the rainbow bridge and stopped at the site of the gatekeeper Heimdall, he was large and intimidating when he spoke his voice was powerful and deep "Greetings Princess Sigyn I knew you would come, you have come to say goodbye"

She stammered "Yes I have come to say goodbye. First if you would tell me what happened, I know from what the others have told me but I would like to hear it from you, and if you will what were his final words? I asked Thor but he just said that they fought and Loki fell, but I know he must have said something. I think he is hiding something from me, please I need to know" her eyes now wet with tears as she gazed at the gatekeeper, his eyes softened with pity.

He told her all about how Loki froze him with the casket and used the bifrost as a weapon to try and destroy the frost planet, he paused before telling her Loki's final words and she now knew why. Sigyn fell to her knees crying this was more heartbreaking than she could have imagined, she continued to cry until no more tears could be shed and when she stood the sadness was replaced with rage.

_ALL HE WANTED WAS A KIND WORD SOMEHTING FOR HIM TO COME BACK TO AND ALL HIS FATHER COULD SAY WAS NO! BECAUSE OF THIS HE LET GO! I should have been here; he would not have gone this far I know he wouldn't have. He must have felt so alone and desperate for approval that he could try to kill an entire race, HIS race although I understand his anger at his father his true father, I can't say I would have not felt the same if I were in his position his own father left him in the cold to die and the man he called father used him. _

When she found the strength to stand again she waved her hand a yellow rose appeared she stood at the very edge of the bifrost and let it go. "I hope you the find peace that you could never find in life, I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think<strong> ?** Sigyn is pretty angry and heartbroken right now, she is horrified at her husband's actions yet she is also not dismissing Thor and Odin's actions either.** **Things are about to get interesting**!


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I am only going to touch on the Avengers, because I feel it should be kept as it is. I only changed the outcome, it is the result of the events of Thor and the Avengers I want to focus on especially with Sigyn. Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>In the months that followed things slowly started to return to normal although there were many rumors still being passed around about Lok's death, a lot of questions unanswered which the royal family did not address. Sigyn still grieved for Loki but she did not show it in public, she used her duties as a distraction the more she kept busy the more she could forget her grief. Sif and the warriors three seemed to be themselves again, and despite everything that happened they took pity on her. Noticing the lack of life Sigyn now possessed, they tried talking to her to breath some life back into her. She appreciated their effort however she knew that she would no longer be the same, hiding her pain behind her royal mask was easier than giving in to the emotions that begged to be released.<p>

There was not a place in the palace that she had been that Loki was not there with her, his temple was a tomb full of memories both joyful and painful. The damage he inflicted was repaired, she was the only one permitted to use it but the memories were too fresh. A private room in the hall of magic was put aside for her use; it was all she had now. The meadow and their chamber were places of some small comfort to her; it was here that she saw Loki truly as himself with no mask between it was there that she saw every side of him.

Thor changed drastically sense his brother's death, he was more reserved and less boastful. It was well known he wished to return to Midgard to see the mortal women he had fallen for. It would seem that she as well as the rest of the court was curious about the women who had such an effect on their prince. He had the same look in his eyes as Loki did when he gazed at her causing Sigyn to avoid looking at him, but as fate would have it Sigyn's pain was just beginning, her love for Loki will face its second test.

News of Loki being alive and his actions on Midgard sent Asgard into an uproar, the people now had proof to go with the rumors of his previous betrayal and they were out for justice. Thor and his family were shocked and disgusted at his actions, Thor in particular destroyed an entire room in heartbreak and anger, still unable to believe how much Loki had changed. It took an hour for the Queen to stop crying and the all father was sad but furious at the same time, it showed just how much his father's favoritism of Thor affected her husband.

As for Sigyn she did not know what to think or believe, so many nights she lay wishing to see his face one more time. To say everything that she never got the chance to tell him, but she was conflicted. How far must he have fallen to justify the attack on an innocent world, the desperation and pain that he must have felt? This was not the actions of the husband she knew but a man that is in such pain that he feels the only way to prove himself as good as his brother is to become the very thing he feared and despised a monster.

Many say that if it were not for a group of earth's warriors that call themselves the Avengers which included Thor he would have succeeded. Thor also failed to capture Loki fueling the people's desire for justice, so they turned to the closest person to him his wife.


	39. Chapter 39

It started slowly at first, people bowed to her addressed her by her formal title but it was their eyes and clipped tones that their feelings towards her were expressed. Some of the women that she counseled no longer stayed behind to speak to her informally after their meetings; the few that stayed did not know how to approach her anymore. In the meetings where she sat with the Queen they gave her a small bow where before they bowed to her fully, the all father noticed but said nothing because they were still respectful. The formality of her dress became another matter, as the Queen told her on the day of her wedding and coronation it was traditional for a princess to wear her husband's colors during official functions and she did with pride. Now she was expected to no longer wear his colors but her own. She complied with the tradition understanding their anger at her husband who is now dishonored in the eyes of their people and a traitor.

He was only referred to as the God of Mischief now not the son of Odin and a prince of Asgard, his name were spoken in hushed tones and in fear. She often walked into a room where people would suddenly stop taking and avoid eye contact with her, the bolder ones would look at her with looks of loathing. Thankfully Aderia stood by her and that gave her the courage to face each day.

Then it started to become serious, she was summoned to the throne room one day and the all father had informed her that her home had been vandalized by protesters and her family faced rejection and ridicule from their fellow villagers. They want to seek justice for her husband's actions and believe that she should publicly renounce all association with Loki and step down as princess. To her great relief her family was safely assorted out of the city under protection and was not harmed, he also informed her that due to Asgaridan law he cannot annul the marriage

Sigyn stood with her hand to her face in disbelief refusing look the all father in the eye, her small body trembled with fear as she spoke.

"I don't believe this, do they not know that I nor my family had anything to do with my husband's actions. I am just as angry, why are they doing this?" She asked quietly

The Queen spoke gently "They are looking for someone to blame and focus their anger on Sigyn; the fact that you are married to Loki is all they need. By renouncing your love and association to him you would redeem yourself in their eyes and they would no longer see you as dishonorable. Their message was very clear Sigyn, you are now in danger and it's not just from them."

She didn't know what to say, Sif looked at her with an unreadable expression, her body stiffened waiting for her response. Volstagg kept his eyes forward refusing to make eye contact with anyone; he shifted his weight uncomfortably wishing he was somewhere else. Hogan as always said nothing keeping his face calm and neutral, whereas Frandal gazed at her with pity. As for the others their eyes stared into hers making Sigyn feel very small, her confidence that took her so long to gain stripped from her in a single moment, it reminded her of how she felt when she stood before the court and fought to be with Loki. She closed her eyes as the tears started to fall, breathing in and out heavily trying to stop her body from shaking, She needed to know more to make them understand that while she can hide her feelings she cannot change them.

"Renounce my love for Loki, what they think I can just erase what we had. They stood and congratulated us, congratulated me and now they condemn me for it, you said there were others after me who are they?" she asked tears streaming down her face, she wiped them away embarrassed by her lack of control in front of the all father.

Thor up until now remained silent studying Sigyn carefully, he could see that she was frightened however he could not shake the feeling that Sigyn would not give up so easily. Her love for his brother is strong, she proved that to everyone and while he admired that about her he felt that she would not see the danger it now presents.

"The frost giants, we have been sending secret patrols to their world without their knowledge to make sure they are not planning an attack. I with the warriors three have gone and word of my brothers actions have reached them, how we do not know but what we do know is you as well as Loki are a target"

The all father like Thor was studying her, waiting for her response. He could not help but feel pity for the young woman that stood before him; she was timid at times but loyal and kind. Who knew that the young commoner that stood before him as a princess would once again be faced with such a choice?

Sigyn started to pace, her thoughts were reeling as she thought about the danger she was now in. Her family's faces were vivid in her mind; she winced at the thought of how terrified and hurt they must have been by the villager's actions.

_Their own friends, neighbors turned on them… how could they be so cruel. They know that my family is not responsible for Loki's choices. It is the family that I stand before now who are responsible and Loki himself. I cannot give up on what we had, I know they are angry but to ask me to throw my feelings away is something that I cannot do._

She looked up at the all father taking a breath bracing herself for his response,

"If they want someone to blame they can blame me but I will not renounce my love for him, I cannot. I know him he is not fully lost I know, you don't understand"

It was not the all father who responded but Sif who was outraged "Don't understand? How can you stand there and defend him after everything he has done, you are in danger BECAUSE OF HIM. That traitor deserves what is coming to him; he tried to kill Thor and us too"

Hogan spoke softly "She has a point Sigyn; he does not deserve your love."

"He was prone to Mischief, can you say you're really surprised that he is capable of this. He was our friend and he stabbed us in the back and almost killed his brother on two separate occasions, we thought we knew him too Sigyn but he is very good at what he does which is deception and lies" mumbled Frandal with Volstagg nodding in agreement.

Sigyn turned to faced them her fear now turned to anger, as fire danced in her eyes

"You dare to stand there and claimed to be his friends; you pointed the finger at him long before it became known. Called him a cowered because he did not favor battle, called him unpatriotic because he did not want a war, all of you especially you Thor and yet he his condemned for it. Thor started a war and almost got all you killed and he is welcomed back. You claimed to have known him YOU DID NOT KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HIM, none of you truly did. What his dreams are or what are his favorite books did you know that he loved classical music from Midgard, DID YOU! He never wanted to be king he just wanted to be accepted and after what he learned he had every right to be angry"

The all father stood up "SELIENCE that is enough, you do not wish to renounce your love for_my_ son that that is your wish. However it is my ruling that for your own safety that you appear to do so, you will move back into your old chambers, no longer address him as your husband in public and continue to wear your official colors as well as be assigned personal protection that will follow you everywhere you go. Loki's chambers will be sealed shut and you will not attempt to enter them, I will give you one hour to collect your personal things."

"Please your majesty I beg you don't do this, you can't erase him he is your son and my husband. I love him" he shouted desperately her blue eyes dancing, tears once again threatened to overcome her but she was able to push it aside.

" I am sorry Sigyn but it is for your own good, now go" he said sternly she walked out of the throne room until she reached the doors with her head down, she straightened up as she entered the antechamber people started whispering

"There she is the wife of the traitor" "The wife of Loki how could she have not seen his treacherous ways, he is nothing like Thor who she should have married" she just kept walking

_I wish I could teleport like Loki can it would make it a lot easier_ finally she reached their room.

Adira greeted her "Your highness, is there anything I can do. What happened what did they say?" she filled her in and Adira was frightened

"This is serious Sigyn they want to kill you, I understand that he is your husband but don't subject yourself to his fate. At least you are following the tradition of wearing your colors; it would be disastrous if you didn't but I can't believe you have to move out of here. "

"I know it's not my choice and I don't have much time"

The maids helped her gather up her clothes, jewelry and book especially her journal. Then she went to his things she decided that she wanted to take something belong to him the all  
>father never said that she couldn't. So she sneaked some of his spell books, favorite novels, and finally she came to his trident mounted up on the wall when the maids were not looking she summoned it and pressed the button it shrank down so she could carry it in her cloak. The knife she gave him could not be found so she could only conclude that he had it on him when he fell, she smiled a little at the thought. As they closed the door she whispered<p>

"I am sorry Loki"


	40. Chapter 40

**So ****things are serious, Sigyn is now starting to really experience the consequences of being Loki's wife. As the story goes on she will continue to face challenges and Loki will return. Please please review ...it keeps me motivated. **

* * *

><p>The following week Master Raphael informed her that she successfully completed the spell work needed for a battle healer, although she never went on patrol or learned given her situation he put her through a series of gruelling magical tests that pushed her to her limit, and for the first time sense she faced the ridicule of the court she felt pride.<p>

Sif and the warriors three did not speak to her much sense they stood in front of the all father, they avoided her. In a way she preferred it because she did not want to speak to them either, but as they days passed she started to miss their company. They finally had dinner one evening but if felt different, like there was a wall between them especially with Sif. According to Sif her true feelings for Loki were in her eyes and they no longer needed to put into for the court and the rest of Asgard rumors of the princess change in behavior were starting to circle and it would appear that the all fathers plan was working.

Sigyn felt relieved at the possibility of getting rid of her guards, they were at least a few feet away from her at all times and it was infuriating. She even went as far as trying to order them away but they only replied that their orders came from the all father to protect her . The guard's presence still did not stop some of the bolder people from saying things about her within earshot and there were more protests in the villages regarding her status. Sigyn was told to ignore it and rise above it as a princess should but each word was like a knife in her heart.

So she decided to go for a horse ride to escape but as she was walking towards the stables she was quickly pushed aside by the guard as an arrow just missed her.

" Are you alright your highness" he asked " Yes just a little shaken, what happened? " Her voice trembled as her blue widened in fear as stood watching the guards search the area with so swords drawn.

The guards found the arrow in the side of the stables and to their surprise a note was attached and Sigyn went pale as she read it

_Next time we won't miss …. You will regret loving that traitor; this is just a warning wife of Loki._

Thor threw the note to the floor in disbelief at the possibility of someone getting that close to her

"This is madness Sigyn now do you see the danger you're in, if you were renounce your love and loyalty to him it will stop, this group is getting bolder and the fact they knew where you were is do you think father?"

"Disturbing indeed therefore you are restricted to the palace, no more walks on the grounds or rides in the forest and your guard will be doubled, ENTER!"

The door opened and a large man with blond hair and blue eyes, he wore heavy silver armour and deep blue cape. He kneeled before the King with his right arm across his chest his voice was deep "You summoned me my King"

"This is Captain Alexander of the crimson hawks he is now in charge of your personal guard and will investigate the incident today."

Thor spoke up "Do not worry he is well trained you can must trust him"

He bowed to her "I will guard you with my life your highness" she nodded and they left to return to her chamber "I will get to the bottom of this matter quickly your highness, your safe now"

She nodded to him "Thank you Captain" she sighed as she looked around her old chamber she did not feel at home here as she once did.

As for the Captain no offence to him but the only person that made her feel safe was her husband, would he care if he knew her life was being threatened did he still love her or was that a lie.

_Is it wrong for me to still want him , to want to have him hold me in his arms and make me feel safe, I want him here so badly to talk to him to make him understand that I still love him… but I have got to let him go I should let him go but I cannot…If Sif can point it out so clearly my feelings for him maybe others can too perhaps the guards are not only protecting me but watching me in case I try to contact him. _

More notes were sent to the palace that could not be traced back to one particular person, some of them went as far as referring to her and her husbands intimate relationship.

_How does it feel to be married to one such as him, did he please you make you call out his name at night, how does it feel that he left you alone. It brings such pleasure to see you like this … you were warned that you would regret your choice._

Heimdall informed them that the culprits were being shielded and he suspects that this was a part of a larger plot. Sigyn felt helpless knowing people were out to kill her and there was nothing she could do, if Heimdall cannot discover what is going on what hope did she have?


	41. Chapter 41

Thor returned to Midgard to aid the avengers and came back broken hearted as a result of the broken relationship between him and the mortal would appear she could not give her up her life on earth and Thor felt it would be selfish for her to do so they agreed to end it. Odin sympathized with his son but at the same time he was relieved that his son would now be free to peruse one of their own. Thor did had a brief romance with lady Sif that too ended which according to gossip it was Thor who ended the courtship; it would seem lady Sif was too much of a companion but not a lover for the prince.

Before long however it was decided by his parents that he would have an arranged marriage. He destroyed several rooms but after meeting the lady Juliana he fell in love with her and accepted the arrangement. She was a beautiful woman like Sif but more feminine, better suited to balance out Thor's personality which caused another problem for Sigyn; Asgard now had a new princess which resulted in two more attacks against her in the attempt to get her out for good.

To add to insult the more she continued to defend her love for Loki the more isolated she became, the people loved Princess Juliana they fawned over the new future Queen much of this came from Thor's heroism on Asgard and Midgard. Even Sif and the Warriors three took to her and she now sat where Sigyn once did in the hall, she no longer attended council meetings.

"_It is Princess Juliana's duty now, she is the next Queen and her status overrides yours_" Sigyn was not stupid she knew what was happening.

Juliana didn't speak to Sigyn much and when she did it was out of politeness, clearly she was not fond of her. Juliana saw her as a reminder of the betrayal a stain on the house of Odin just like her husband. She did not speak the words in front of others, but she showed it with her actions.

_Flashback_

_The lights of the ballroom sparkled casting a warm glow upon the couples who swept across the dance floor. Laughter and excitement filled the room as people approached Princess Juliana bowing before her, Juliana gracefully nodding her head in thanks still glowing from her coronation. Her gold crown shined beautifully like a beacon of hope, her yellow cloak draped upon her shoulders as she smiled with flushed cheeks at the crowed before her. The colour yellow was bestowed upon her for it represents happiness and wisdom; ironically it is also the opposite of purple the colour Sigyn was presented with. Sigyn approached the princess with a grace of her own, her long gown trailing behind her as she offered Juliana her congratulations and bowing to her in respect; wanting to welcome her to the house of Odin. Juliana smiled at first until she realized who she was and gave her a slight bow then left as quickly as possible. People started at her whispering as she stood in front of the ball room, there were a few that had a look of pity but the rest treated her with a mild neglect she made it to her room before she broke down crying._

_Weeks later when she went to her council meeting only to find Juliana sitting at the head of the table, when she questioned her she replied in firm tone_

"_It is the duty of the princess of Asgard and in my case future Queen, a title you no longer formally process because of the Allfathers plan. You should consider your love for your husband and remember the position he has placed you in the next time you long for him. If you had only renounced your association with him you and I would not be having this conversation, you brought this upon yourself" _

_Sigyn could only put her head down as the members entered the room and took their place at the table; they looked at Juliana but did not spare her a glance._

_End Flashback_

They were currently finishing dinner where a discussion was taking place regarding the princess duties, Sigyn politely followed along offering a comment or two along the way but then Juliana started to make comments in reference to the marriage law and her role in changing it, the clam atmosphere changed in a heartbeat

"You made quite the first impression on the court even before you were crowned Sigyn, quite impressive. Although you did have some help, rumor has it that before your appeal you were secretly courted by Loki, a true love story none the less a prince and a commoner to think it almost never happened how unfortunate that would have been" she said coolly. Thor gave his wife a stern look but everyone started at Sigyn waiting for her response and her anger started to simmer

_If this is how you want to play you little harlot then we will play _

"Yes unfortunate indeed and in time you will do something meaningful that will benefit our people because so far you have yet to do so"

She replied with equal coolness slowing sipping her wine with her eyes fixed upon Juliana. She kept her face clam but Sigyn saw the anger in her eyes

_I learned something from you after all Loki … you would have been proud at one time … what would you say now I wonder? _

Juliana replied with smugness "The situation you face now is terrible Sigyn, first Theoric now Loki who would have thought your taste in men would turn out to be so questionable"

_That wench! _

She wore her best smirk "What can I say your highness my husband is talented with his tongue both in words and other uses"

"ENOUGH!" Thor slammed his hands down on the table causing it to shake, Juliana let out an undignified noise causing Sigyn to smile."I will not tolerate this any longer, Juliana do not insult my brother in my presence again. Sigyn you will keep your comments to your self is that clear?"

Juliana was shocked by her husband's actions but eventually she gave him a stiff nod.

Sigyn titled her head in respect "I apologize I meant no disrespect I was only defending myself against your wife's sharp tongue, but your right Thor I will not be making anymore comments as a matter of fact you will not here me speak again." she replied sternly, with her head held high she left the banquet hall, she had made her decision.

_Enough is enough no more will I stand for this … I have done nothing wrong, I fell in love. Is that such a crime and these attacks and threats are not going away. I fear it's only a matter of time before they achieve their goal…. There is only one thing left to do and that is to leave, the allfather will eventually do this but I will do it on my terms…. I need to accept the fact that Loki is not coming for me, will not be there to protect me. I need to learn how to survive on my own; there is only one person who can help me now __Brunnhilde I only hope she is not as judgmental as the rest of the Asgaridans or I will be in serious trouble. _

She would leave tonight and tell no one but as she thought of the others Adira crossed her mind _I have to say goodbye to her, I owe her that much she has been by my side sense day one._

She reached her chamber changed into a riding outfit and her black and purple cloak; she packed her old simple clothes, a couple of spell books and journal into a riding bag. Her crown, jewelry, the headpiece Loki gave her and her formal clothing would have to stay behind; the only things she took of him were his trident, the music box with his letters inside, and the Safire pendent she wore around her neck. As she did this all the memories she had in this room flooded back to her as she packed each item. She laughed, cried, every emotion that could be felt she did in this room.

There was only one thing left to do so she took out a piece of parchment and tears started to form but she fought them back, how can she say goodbye to her friend, to tell her how grateful she was to her for everything. She owed it to Adira to set her free so she started to write, once she was done she looked into the mirror and concentrated very hard when she opened her eyes she had brown hair and brown eyes, she resembled one of her maids and that was the point she needed to fool her guard. Speaking of guards Heimdall was going to be a serious problem; she would have to go to him as well.

The guards suspected nothing when she left the chamber, she told them that the princess was resting and she does not want to be disturbed. Sigyn was grateful for the spells she learned outside her healing ones, the concealment spell hid her bag and her presence as she walked to the stables. She did not want to take Loki's horse but she did not have her own, she saddled him and rode out to the gatekeeper who as always greeted her and as always he knew what she was planning to do.

"You're leaving us your highness" a statement not a question

"Yes I have made my choice I need to leave its best for everyone, and for me, I am still considered a princess of Asgard therefore you must obey my orders is this true?"

'You are still a Princess of Asgard despite Loki's actions therefore I must obey you unless it affects the safety of the kingdom"

She took a deep breath "I need you to send me to the Valkyrior my master told me about them, I know there are training grounds and leader is rumored to be on an island near the realm of Alfheim, for only the chosen ones live in Valhalla is this true?"

He hesitated but eventually said "Yes" she nodded " Very well you will send me there and tell no one understand, If I call you must bring me back is that clear?"

"Yes your highness"

She stepped up onto the Bifrost terrified, for all she knew once she left she may never return.

"Please can you tell me if you see him" he closed his eyes and after a moment

"I can sense his life force but he hides from me" she nodded " Thank you Heimdall fair well"

Then she stepped through the portal and vanished. No one suspected anything until morning when Adira came to wake her but all she could find was the note she left behind.

_My Dear Friend _

_I hope one day you will forgive me for leaving and for not saying goodbye in person. The thing is Adira it was time we both know it was coming, we just did not want to accept it. I am thankful for the time I had here they were the happiest days of my life please tell the others this. No matter how much we disagree I will never forget their friendship especially ours and will take the best of everyone with me. This is one of the reasons why I have to go Adira, it would only be a matter of time before your continued friendship with me reflects badly on you and that I cannot allow. _

_My marriage to Loki is one I do not regret no matter how badly things turned out, we were happy together and I will treasure that time for the rest of my life it's all I have to hold on too. Loki being in my life gave me the strength to defy and stand up to Theoric and I need to be stronger now and I pray that I can. I don't want to do this but I have to do this, I don't want to be angry and sad anymore. _

_I have only one request of you if Loki should turn up in Asgard and if you can please send the other note to him I placed a spell on it so only he can open it in case it is found by others. I have no doubt that he has heard the threats and rumors regarding me and he will hear more after I am gone, but I feel he needs to here the truth and it should come from me, he has been lied to before I will not do to that to him. There are people in this universe that we can't live without but we have to let go. I have to learn to let him go and I have to find out where my heart lies for the rest of me to follow… be happy my friend, I wish you all the joy that someone can give and hope that one day our paths will cross again.. _

_Your friend Sigyn _

Adira kept reading the letter over and over tears splashing on the parchment, as the rain poured outside matching the feelings of sadness of the woman who stood alone in her friends empty chamber, for the only evidence of Sigyn's presence was a golden tiara and a letter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of Sigyn's leaving the house of Odin, I wanted her to leave on her own terms she knows that if the people kept protesting that the allfather would eventually send her away so she made the choice herself. She is had enough of the treatment and she knows that it is best for eveyone, to keep peace. I wanted to give her true moviations for leaving not just for herself but because it is the right thing, will she return? What will Loki think when he hears of this? he does return in the next chapter. I didnt want to pair sif with thor because I think they are too much alike, and I wanted for Sigyn to have an equal rival. Someone in the same position as her but almost on different sides, Sif and Sigyn are not on good terms true but I wanted someone who doesnt solve things through battle all of the time someone Sigyn can match up with in a way that the wife of Loki should, through words. <strong>

**Please keep reading and as always please review... Thanks**


	42. Chapter 42

The mountains of Asgard were just as grand and majestic as the palace from a distance but up close they were sharp and traitorous, their snow covered tops glisten in the sun and deep forests spanned at the base. They were home to many creatures and animals and in the mist of all the beauty and danger was a small abandoned castle that once belonged to a prominent family that was now protected by powerful enchantments that kept the watchful eye of Heimdall at bay. The walls were a deep brown and tree branches were wrapped around them like a snake giving the castle a gloomy appearance, and it matched the person that now living in it. The floors were once a beautiful grey marble but now after years of neglect were cracked there were torches lit along the walls casting a small amount of light in the room, on the throne wrapped in vines Loki sat looking at the city of Asgard through a viewing spell with contempt. He snarled as he watched the small gatherings of protesters voicing their rage and need for justice for his betrayal and crimes.

_Fools as if they are any threat to me, I would be more than happy to discuss the matter with them however I cannot guarantee the outcome but it would be fun, I can only imagine how my dear father is reacting to this. The old fool is properly thinking where did he go wrong, as if he did anything right. His biggest mistake was stealing me as a child and not telling me the truth though he should feel happy now that I am out of the way and he and his favorite son can rule just like he planned … but look at me now his precious citizen's fear me and so they should. Speaking of my dear brother if it were not for him and his band of mortal lackeys I would not only have conquered midgard but all of the nine realms … don't worry Thor your time is coming …_

What surprised him were their outcries towards his wife, they seem to want her to renounce all association with him and judging by their continued protests she has yet to do so. He had not seen her sense their night at the temple, he saw a side of her he never saw before wild and passionate her innocent looks proved to be very deceiving and it pleased him that he brought it out and he liked it very much. He felt a small amount of regret that she now faces ridicule from the Asgardians because of him; she was the only one who ever saw him as he was and accepted him. Was this Odin's punishment to allow his wife to suffer instead of him, he slammed his fist against the armrest shattering it.

He needed to find out more, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax and allowed his mind to wisp across the land to the palace where he could see through the eyes of one of the guards. The guard stood in the throne room and another fit of rage rushed through his veins as he saw his _father_and step brother. His friends were there as well, he should have known the fools are so loyal to him. He concentrated harder so he could hear what they were saying

"GONE! What do you mean she is gone, she was supposed to be under guard how could have she have gotten out" shouted Thor

"Is it possible that Loki is involved? She does love him maybe she ran to his arms the first chance she got" sneered a young woman with brown hair, she stood a foot shorter than his brother and was wearing a red cape and a gold dress.

_So this is the Princess Juliana my brother's wife …it would seem he chose well she is just as smug, arrogant and self righteous as he is._

"Captain Alexander how could have this of happened, your men were in charge of her safety." Asked Odin

"Your Majesty I beg your forgiveness, we checked and there were no signs of intruders in the palace but know someone who may know more her maid Adira. We do have information in relation to these attacks against the princess, I believe someone within the palace is being bribed; I will be questioning all those who were in close contact with the princess. I also believe there will be another rally tonight and I am sending a spy to see what other information can be found out. However when word gets out that she is gone they may stop after all that is what they wanted so if this happens it will be difficult to catch who is responsible "replied the captain

"Very well continue your investigation captain you are dismissed" he bowed and left.

"I agree with the captain father it is no secret that the people of the Asgard do not agree with Sigyn being allow to remain here as Princess while Loki continues to betray us. Her village in particular is outraged and it is why her home was vandalized but who is doing this? The words in the notes it all seems very personal. Whoever is behind this is not acting alone, they have a powerful ally indeed if they are being shielded from Heimdall. I fear as you say father that this is only a part of a much larger scheme, as to what I do not know"

Thor's was interrupted as Adira was escorted into the room, Odin addressed her "What do you know of Sigyn's disappearance"

Adira spoke softly her voice filled with sadness

"Your Majesty I know that she left on her own account, how she got out I cannot say but I suspect she used magic. She may not have been as good as Loki but she did mention learning a few tricks, I went to wake her this morning but only found a note explaining she was leaving and she did not say where she was going only that she needed to go. She felt she was no longer needed here and did not feel safe or welcome anymore. With the threats against her life she felt that it was the right thing to do in order restore peace. She requested that I tell you and her friends that she was grateful for the time she spent here and they were the happiest days of her life and she does not regret her marriage to your son no matter how it turned out"

Juliana stared at Adira as if trying to see the truth in Adiras words she looked as if she wanted to say something but kept quiet a flicker of pity flashed in her eyes, Sif and the warriors three bowed their heads in shame

"We were supposed to have been her friends and we turned our backs when she needed us the most, she would not have done so but she still loves him and that I cannot understand." Whispered Sif quietly

"Perhaps we were too self righteous not to see her side of things and the pain and loneliness she must have felt. Now she is alone and unprotected" Replied Frandal

"She clearly sees something in him that we never did, it is her nature and one of the things I admire about her but perhaps it was safer for her to have left." said Volstagg

"We made the same mistake with her as we did with my brother and now she too is gone, I will ask Heimdall if anyone were to know it would be him"

"She refused to betray Loki and that took courage more than we ever gave her credit for and how she has shown even more by doing the right thing. It was coming, I had planned to have her escorted out safely and make it look like she complied with the demands but she did it on her own. It pains me to say this but her presence was a reminder of my son's fall and the people cannot forgive that so in the interest of peace this would have had to have happened. " Said Odin softly _I also had hoped by allowing Loki to marry Sigyn a commoner it would have secured his loyalty to Asgard should he learn the truth, he seemed so happy with her but it was not enough._

Loki retreated from the guard's body and to say he was enraged would be an understatement, his blood was boiling just like it did when he found out the truth of his heritage and when he faced his brother. It became a dark cancerous rage so much so he was losing control of his magic just like in the temple,

_I WAS RIGHT THIS IS MY PUNISHEMENT TO HAVE THE ONE PERSON WHO LOVED ME SUFFER, TO NEGLECT HER AND CAST HER ASIDE JUST LIKE THEY DID ME …._

He breathed in and out trying to contain his anger and he felt his body go cold when he breathed out a stream of icy mist came from his mouth

_Do __not worry Sigyn they will all be taught the depth of their mistakes._


	43. Chapter 43

It was nightfall and the village streets were quiet, everyone had retired for the night all except a house on the outskirts it was anything but quiet. A crowd of people were gathered discussing the rumors of Princess Sigyn's disappearance.

"How do we know she is gone, this could be a trick" called a women rumbles of agreement echoed through the crowd. A man whose face was covered with a hood stood at the front of the room

His voice was sinister "My friends I have it on good authority that the little wench fled into hiding. The frost giants have been informed of her husband's involvement in the attack against their world. Her precious Loki left her and won't be able to protect her, it will be the price she pays for loving that traitor she will be an outcast she won't dare return… justice is served we won a great victory."

The crowd cheered and after an hour of celebration they left in small groups to avoid suspicion.

The hooded man sat by the fire drinking a glass of wine when he spoke "Are you are sure of this, we cannot afford mistakes" Another person was in the room hidden in the darkness and he spoke softly

"Yes one of her maids is loyal to us, her husband was killed when the frost giants broke into the palace attempting to steal the casket and she has been seeking justice ever sense. She has been very eager to get revenge and is enraged that she had to serve the wife of Loki, I will let her tell you herself"

Short young women stepped forward into the light "That bitch deserves whatever happens to her, I felt sorry for her at first but when she continued to express her love for him in what she thought was in private company I became enraged. My husband was killed because of Loki and for her to continue to long for him like the tramp that she is unthinkable. I trust the information I provided regarding their intimate time together was useful, at first I was confused at your request but now that I am informed of your identity I understand perfectly " The women was breathing heavily barely able to form her words, the hooded man raised his hand

"Such anger my dear, what is your name?" the women smirked

"Sarah" the man stood up and kissed her hand pleasure to meet you my lady, and yes the information was very useful indeed, it would seem that little Sigyn do have a wild side"

"That's not all either she managed to slip out of the past her guard unnoticed, Loki must have taught her a few tricks" The hooded figure slammed the wine glass down and glared at the other man

"Don't you mean _your _guard Captain Alexander" The captain glared back "She is gone now so it does not matter, we achieved our goal."

The man pushed back his hood "I will relax when that whore gets what she deserves and _I_ want to be there to see it then she will be mine" Alexander hurried from the room .Theoric laughed his eyes swirled with a purplish glow "Yes" he whispered to himself "Everything I done it will be worth it in the end, Sigyn will be mine as promised as for Loki he will have his own problems"

The training ground of the Valkerie was magnificent; the lush tropical island was something one could only imagine in a dream. The air was hot and humid with a spicy taste, a deep rainforest spanned the length of the island, and Sigyn landed on the outskirts and walked up a long path. The sweat poured off of her she wished she wore something lighter than the thick riding outfit and cloak, when she reached the top of the hill she was rendered speechless. It was more beautiful than she could have possibly imagined, three water falls poured into the lake like a basin and the rocks sparkled like gems in the sunlight. There were small huts located north of the lake and she could hear the clashing of weapons.

_Is so simple and primitive compared to Asgard but I love it, it's just what I need… no fancy palace or servants and titles just somewhere I can be me again…just Sigyn. All I was was the wife of Loki, not princess or Mistress Sigyn... Just his wife and at one time they considered it an honor for me to be his wife but now it's a different matter…but here maybe I can be seen for who I am. _

Sigyn was so busy starting she did not notice three arrows being pointed at her "STOP! If you value your life you will go no further"

She quickly bowed her head "I come in peace and I request an audience with your mistress Brunnhilde" "Identify yourself"

She hestiated _it's now or never _"My name is Sigyn Princess of Asgard"

The source of the voices revealed themselves, three women dressed head to toe in armor armed with bows and arrows rushed to her but they did not lower their weapons.

Sigyn spoke again " I am no threat to you, look at me" she gestured to her small frame and showed them her hands and opened her cloak to show her lack of weapons although she did have Loki's trident but it was in her bag. "You don't look like royalty to me especially Asgardian royalty but we will take you to our mistress but be warned if you try anything you will be dead"

The three women formed a circle around her and she was escorted through the training camp where she received a lot of looks, they entered a circler area where two women were sparing with swords, and standing on a platform watching was a women who only could have been Brunnhilde she had the same stance and fierce look that Sif had. Her light silver hair was weaved into a thick braid that fell over her shoulder; she also had piercing gray eyes like a storm clam one moment violent the next. She finally noticed the group and addressed them and her voice was gentle but with an undertone of strictness.

"Who do you bring before me a trespasser?" one of the guards bowed her head and saluted much like the guards did at the palace "Yes mistress we found her trying to walk into the camp she claims she is Princess Sigyn of Asgard"

Brunnhilde stepped off the platform and stood in front of her "Princess of Asgard you say what would bring a princess to my training camp?"

Sigyn curtsied "My lady I am a Princess of Asgard and I have come seeking sanctuary and your help, I am in fear of my life and Asgard is no longer safe for me. There are people who threaten to kill me and I don't know who to trust so I left in search of you."

Burnnhilde was sizing her up and down and it was making her nervous but Sigyn kept her face blank

"I am surprised to say the least I would thought the wife of Thor would be trained in combat and I am shocked that he is not able to protect you, why is this"

_she thinks I am Thor's wife…oh dear what will I say if I tell her who my husband is it could mean my death, but I must be honest perhaps by telling her I might gain her trust I must choose my words very carefully _

"My lady I am not Thor's wife" but before she could finish the guard drew their swords and pointed them at her "How can you claim you're a princess of Asgard unless… LOKI you are Loki's wife now I know your name we heard rumors of his marriage and we know of his betrayal"

Sigyn dropped to her knee "Yes he did betray Asgard but I had nothing to do with it, and because of his actions I cannot go home. My family has been forced to move because my house has been vandalized, people cannot condemn my husband so they turned to me. I have not seem him sense he left but that does not stop the ridicule and the death threats." She looked to the ground and after what seemed like an eternity the guards put away their weapons

"Raise your highness; while I do not trust you I can feel the truth in your words. You must be desperate to resort to this and you have courage, perhaps there may be a use for you here. I understand that you are not a warrior do you have any skills that may be a help to us"

"I have been trained in the spell work required for battle healing; it also required me to also be trained in combat however due to recent events I was not able to train. I have no desire to become a warrior I have no desire to take a life and I do not believe in violence. Given my situation I also know that it would benefit me to learn some defensive combat if you will permit it "

"Magic" Brunnhilde huffed as she continued to stared her down "very well I will grant your request but be warned if you try anything your title will not save you and speaking of your title it will have no place here, you will be addressed as Sigyn from this time forward. In return you will provide healing for my warriors that is the only time your magic will be permitted, as you prove yourself trustworthy you will be grated more freedom and I may allow you to learn some techniques. You will not have any contact with Asgard while you are here, and do not try to do so, go now and rest"

_Two Months Later_

_I __never been__ so exhausted in my life, they were not lying when they said I may regret my decision and I have to agree. Just when I thought there were to be no more exercises there were two more rounds of them thank heavens I am not becoming a Valkerie. Speaking of the novices they did not seem to know who I am and I am relived that my identity would be kept secret. Looking in the mirror today was like stepping back in time long before the House of Odin , I am required to wear a white __gi__ and pants with my hair tied back with a simple ribbon and it feels good, like all the bad things in my life are erased and I am my old self again.. I have no plans of contacting Asgard and why would I do so….. It would be like waving a flag and asking to be killed besides there is no one who would want to __here__ from me … save Adira I hope she understands my decision and forgives me. Heavens help the people with a harlot like Juliana as princess I prey Adira does not have to serve her, what Thor sees in that __witch__ I do not know. I suppose her wrath was only directed at me she like the other asgardians are closed minded too self righteous too would I be the same if it were Thor and not Loki? I must get some sleep tomorrow is going to be another long day. _ She put her journal away in a safe place and went to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Adira seemed to have picked up her friends habit of pacing back and forth from watching her do it so often. She did not know what to do regarding the note Sigyn left behind for Loki, or how was she going to get it to him. It was not like he was going to walk into the palace anytime now she knows he is the God of Mischief and a powerful sorcerer but still she doesn't think it's something he would do. She was afraid that Loki may no longer care for Sigyn not the way she still holds out for him, she does not know what the letter says but she hopes it's a goodbye for her own sake. A guard came to the door "Heimdall requests to see you" Adira was shocked "Me? Are you sure" the guard smiled "you don't know Heimdall miss, he is always sure, come I will take you there"

Adira was nervous as she stood before the gatekeeper, she knew he would not harm her but it still did not stop her from being a little afraid. "No need to worry Adria I will not harm you, you are wondering what to do about the letter." She stammered "letter I do not know what you're talking about" He studied her, flexing his hands squeezing his sword tighter.

"Are you going to tell the King?"She asked keeping her eyes to the floor too afraid to look him in the face he gazed at her "No my lady leaving behind a letter is not a crime, but aiding a criminal of Asgard would have serious consequences. You have been warned my lady" he replied sternly

"I understand Heimdall, please tell me is she safe?" he softened his voice a little "Yes she is safe"

Weeks passed sense Adira's conversation with the gatekeeper, that left her on edge knowing Heimdall could be watching her every move. She would spend her time thinking of a way to fulfill her friend's request without resorting to treason she even considered asking Sigyn's former master for help, but decided against it. She decided that there was nothing she could do; therefore she kept the letter in a safe place hoping one day it will find its way into Loki's hands.

Then one night as Adira was about to go to sleep a guard knocked at her chamber but when he spoke his voice was Loki's "why do you search for me" his voice was cold as ice she could not believe this was the same man her friend had married

Adira took a step back in fright and gazed at the man before she glanced around the room remembering the warning Heimdall gave her. Loki seemed to understand her fear smirking "He cannot see or hear us Adira, you have nothing to fear"

Sighing in relief stammered "My ladyship before she left asked if you were ever to be seen that I give a message to you, it's magically sealed so only you can open it."

"Why do you do this?" his tone was flat deprived of any emotion causing chills to rush through her body.

She said softly "She is my friend as you once were Loki, she misses you so much and she still loves you and has not given up on you even though she faces so much ridicule and danger. Please I beg you if you have any feelings for her still deep within you keep her safe please" He just started at her for a moment "Tell no one I was here" and vanished. She did not know if her words reached him but she knew as dangerous as he was he could protect her.

Once Loki returned to his castle he stared at the letter for a long time, part of him wanted to destroy it. Why would she still love him a runt of a frost giant Adira is very loyal to Sigyn and even called him her friend.

_Friends… pathetic I need no friends not anymore, but if there was one other besides __Sigyn__ that never doubted me it was her, she helped us many times and never judged me…. NO THAT WAS A DIFFERENT TIME I HAVE CHANGED__…__no longer a pawn of Odin, I am stronger now more powerful than I could have dreamed. I won't allow a woman to make me weak…._ _The threat she faces is because the cowards won't dare cross me… I know she did not leave by choice_ _and if that's what she wanted to tell me she did not know me at all…. She should have known that I would keep an eye on my dear father she always knew I had something up my sleeve so what does she want to tell me that she would risk her __friends__ reputation for _

Her face flashed through his mind he started to crumble up the letter in his fist and was about to destroy it but at the last moment he sighed and opened it

_Thank you for reading this Loki, I knew you would you were always curious one of the things I love about you. I am writing to you because I owe you the truth, no doubt you are aware of the threats against my life, I don't know if you care that remains to be seen. However I don't want you to __hear__ some __half__ truths and rumors, I want to you to __hear__ it from me you been lied to enough and I will not add to your pain by lying to you too, so here it is…._

_I UNDERSTAND now …. I sympathized with you before when I saw you __being__ on the outside but never really knew how it felt it until now. I face the same thing and I can't imagine the pain and loneliness you must have felt that you kept deep inside you all those years, it almost swallowed me whole. I have been cast aside by people who I thought cared for me just like they did with you, only I didn't and it is because of this I face ridicule and attempts against my life but I would not renounce what we had it was the happiest time of my life and I thank you for that, you seemed happy too Loki. _

_I hope you felt my love even though you could not feel your family's I am leaving Loki because I have to, there are whispers that people within the palace may be involved in the attacks, so I will give them what they want __for__now__…. But I could not say goodbye __without__ you knowing this, I know you do the things you do because you still want to prove yourself. You will never have to prove yourself to me I told you that night in the meadow and it's still true, the __pendent__ has never left my neck. In the event I am killed I only have this to say… I forgive you and I love you! _

_Sigyn_

He had his hand to his chin as he read the letter and a single tear fell from his face turning to ice as it hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Loki and Sigyn will be reunited I promise ...lol and I hope it will meet your expectations when it happens and it will be very soon. I had to bring Adira back into the story, I like the character I gave her someone who will support Sigyn however Adira has some opinions of her own lol... wait and see<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

Sigyn focused her mind as she aimed the arrow at the target, it has been a year sense she started her training and finally she is starting to feel like she achieving some results. Her body changed during her time learning from the Valerkie she noticed her curves were more defined and her stomach and arms were toned she liked it feminine and powerful. If someone were to tell she when she first came to the palace that she could achieve this she would have laughed, she was in awe of Sif but her confidence was slowly building,taking a deep breath she released the arrow and it hit dead centre, for the tenth time.

Brunnhilde was impressed with her and informed her that she was a natural with the bow but she need to work on her other weapon skills,the bow and arrow was naturally her first choice as she took to it so well, as for the others only time would tell. The sword was one choice and it was the most commonly used but it didn't feel right in her hand, plus she was terrible with it. This disappointed her because it was her father's weapon, but she was told to play to her strengths.

"You are a spell caster quick and agile so you must wield a weapon like one, the bow is a good choice but you need something better suited to your fighting style. If I may make a suggestion, come with me"

Burnnhilde led her to the weapons wall and she stopped at a set of Sais "These will prove useful if you are caught in close combat, they are an offence and defensive weapon while they are not widely used they are very effective against swords, although you will not be on a battlefield they are smaller easer to hide better suited to you. Another weapon common among magic users is the staff or trident,

_Yes of course … Loki used one and he is a master of magic titles few achieve _

"Try these and see how they work for you."

Burnnhilde was right she Sais in particular was the perfect fit for her, as she twirled them in her hands in a deadly dance against another warrior and to her shock she won. She stood like a fool in the middle of the fighter's circle, the other women smiled at her "well done" and she could only nod her head.

She practiced with them every day and it was becoming second nature to her, the trident was useful for range she objected at first stating only one weapon was enough. She was reminded that she needed to be prepared for anything especially given her situtation therefore learning another weapon seemed logical. She wasn't as good with it as the Sais but she still managed to become very skilled, feeling confident she could defend herself if necessary. Her battle healing was being put to very good use; she was eventually allowed to patrol with the guards and practiced the protection spells on them.

In private she would read Loki spell books but they were just too advanced especially without a teacher, one thing she could say about Loki was he made mages that studied magic for centuries look like amateurs. In her times of doubt when the training seemed to difficult or when she was bested again and again called weak by the others, she would open her music box and watch the two figures dance thinking of the times she and Loki danced content eachothers arms. The other novices did not understand her connection to the box nor did they ask out of respect. Marriage and men were not topics of conversation among the Valkerie, too distracting besides it was too private and painful to share.

_Three Years Later_

It was as if Princess Sigyn never existed in Asgard, her name was motioned only in whispers and in private. The protests stop barley a day after she left and the investigation into the ones responsible were put aside. Asgard faced a greater threat of dark elves who allied themselves with the frost giants seeking revenge for past defeats. Their leader was called Malekith the accursed and the people suspected Loki was behind the formation of the army but they made it clear that they wanted him dead due to previous betrayals and with the Odin sleep only months away they had little time to prepare.

Meanwhile Sigyn witnessed the novice's final test which was a duel against Burnnhilde herself, she was amazed at the skill they demonstrated. Few women had ever achieved this feat and Sigyn was informed that Sif was one of them; she saw the pride in their eyes and how they supported each other like a sisterhood. After the ceremony Burnnhilde requested to speak to her in private and she wondered what it could be about.

Her cool eyes sofened as she looked upon the exiled princess

"Sigyn I admit that when you came here you were not to be trusted and you would never make it through the training we set out for you but you proved me wrong. You have shown great courage and heart so I am giving you a choice you may remain here and live among us or you may choose to return to Asgard. I should warn you we had heard rumors that there is an army of enemies gathering and planning to attack during the Odin sleep so you will be in even greater danger than before. My army is prepared to assist if needed, these are dangrous times"

_It would be so much easier to stay here where I feel at peace and welcomed but my problems will not go away by running from them. I need to know who is trying to kill me and I will not find out here, maybe when it's all over I will return but not now._ " She bowed

"Burnnhilde you have given me sanctuary when you had no reason to believe me and taught me to be strong. It would be an honor to stay with you but, I have unfinished business on Asgard, I must return home"

Burnnhilde gave her a soft smile "I anticipated your response but I still wanted to give you the choice,I took the liberty of having this made for you come with me"

They walked to a large hut and inside were forges she led her to a small room on the table was the most amazing armor she had ever seen.

"Please try it on it was made especially for you" She put the armor on piece by piece. "The armor was made by the light elves, its light but strong"

Sigyn put the last piece on and when she looked in the mirror she did a double take the armor was silver but it had traces of purple running along the edges and blended in with the boots that came up past her knees. The skirt had two pieces the purple cloth piece covered with a plated piece which was silver, the chest piece came down just past her breast exposing her toned stomach and it had short selves that exposed her toned arms, the gloves were silver and purple too. Her head piece was sliver and it had three long pointed extensions sprouting from the middle of the helmet and from the two sides it also covered both sides of her face past her chin elegant but a bit menacing,

"Fitting for a princess don't you think, you are no warrior that much is clear but it is always good to be prepared, every royal of Asgard must be prepared to defend the kingdom if called upon"

She could only nod as she twisted and turned "That's not all look" Burnnhilde nodded towards the workbench.

Two sliver chromed Sais with purple jeweled handles rested on the table, a sliver bow with similar purple markings like in her armor running through it, and a satchel filled with arrows. "These weapons were also made for your hands, use them well"

Sigyn felt strong like she could take on an entire army wearing that armor, gone was the naïve young women with dreams of becoming a healer and in her place stood a confident women with strength and pride, a Princess of Asgard a battle healer.

She left the camp quietly and when the others questioned her absence Burnnhilde only stated that she had her own path to follow. Sigyn reached the end of the forest, and she had taken off the armor and wore the simple clothing she came in and used concealment spells to hide her weapons and armor. She wanted no evidence as to where she had been and that she could now defend herself that was her deception. She would have to play the part she felt she had too, they labeled her the wife of a traitor so that's what they will receive, and with luck it will draw out her enemies and she will finish it once and for all and perhaps Loki too. Her husband rubbed off on her more than she would ever care to admit but it may just save her life.


	46. Chapter 46

Heimdalll stared straight ahead as she stepped through the portal "Welcome back your highness" his deep voice echoed through out the room

"Thank you Heimdall do anyone know I am here" "No because you don't want them to"

She rode to the palace and before she entered she changed her appearance until she reached her chamber. It was just like she left it, she threw down her bag and left keeping her disguise as she went in search of Aidra, she could not wait to see her friend. She found her and to her disgust she was with Juliana, they were discussing plans for a ball where certain dignitaries would attend. Adira barley contained her composure as the princess addressed her, Sigyn grinned walked up to them and curtsied

" Excuse me your highness but the Queen asked me to assort Adira to her chambers" she looked confused but Sigyn did not falter " Of course, well that will be all Adria you are dismissed"

They walked in the direction of her chamber and Adira was getting confused "I thought we were going to the Queens chamber this is not the way" she only nodded "We need to make a stop first"

When they reached her door Adira gasped "This was princess Sigyn's chambers we cannot enter"

Sigyn ignored her and pushed the door open grabbing Adira by the arm and dragging her in the room, Sigyn waved her hand changing back into her normal self she grinned "Unless of course you're Princess Sigyn" Adira fainted.

Sigyn could not wake Adira up so she resorted to using magic, and Adira sat up and looked around wildly her mouth dropped at the sight of her friend sitting at the end of the bed. Adria jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friend so tightly she was losing her breath, she was so excited to see Sigyn she could hardly form words

"But… but how, where did you come from, when did you get here…. Oh my friend it's so good to see you I was so afraid that you would be killed although Heimdall insisted that you were safe!"

Sigyn pulled Adira's arms off her and looked at her from arms length "It is so good to see you too my friend; I hope you can forgive me for leaving but I had no choice. I have missed you, tell me how you have been and please tell me you're not serving as a personal servant to Juliana"

Adira finally regained her composure "Yes I have to serve her, she treats everyone very well and the people continue to love her. However she speaks to me as if I am nothing, I think it's because my friendship with you and how I still speak of you" She replied softly Sigyn hugged her

"Do not worry my friend you will not have to serve her now that I am back. Tell me what has happened sense my absence, do they know who is responsible for trying to kill me"

The next few hours was spent filling in Sigyn on everything that has been taking place from the threats of war to the comings and goings of the court and she finally got to the part regarding Loki showed up and that he received her letter, Sigyn said nothing only nodded thanking her.

_He did not even ask about me, maybe what they say is true, he is lost to me forever… to angry too bitter to love anymore_. _The important thing is he received it and he knows the truth; there is no doubt in my mind that he read it._

"So there is to be a masked ball tonight, interesting this will work perfectly, I wonder how people will react now that I am back. I can tell you this I will not stand for disrespect anymore, if they respect me I will respect them no more running and crying in my room that is over"

Adira looked at her wide eyed and smiled "Who are you and what happened to my friend, I don't know where you were but it changed you for the better. It will be only a matter of time before word reaches the all father that you have returned, knowing him he already knows" Sigyn grinned

"I know my friend, I have no intention of hiding my presence as a matter of fact I will reveal myself this very evening. I want you to send for the best seamstress, I need some new clothes and a gown for tonight"

It was no coincidence that when the seamstress asked what color gown she wanted she stated dark green; she also had other gowns made in gold, green and black with a matching green cape.

Adira was floored " Sigyn if I am not mistaken gold and green are Loki's colors you know the tradition, if you wear these colors at official functions such as the ball tonight, do you know what will happen?"

Sigyn glared at her "What would happen Adira would they ridicule me oh wait they already do that or banish me it was just as well they did casting me aside for that witch Juliana, or people may try to kill me, THEY TRIED THAT TOO!"

The spite and bitterness was evident in her voice, it had been building up inside her for so long. Adira was clearly surprised at her outburst and just kept working on her hair, as they sat in silence. She was laced into the ball gown which was off the shoulder and the neckline was a little revealing but nothing too outlandish, the corset fitted her to perfection and it showed off her well shaped curves beautifully. Adira was pulling the strings a little too tightly, but she was too angry to care.

She secured the gold mask around her eyes and without so much as a glance at her friend she headed towards the ball room.

_After tonight there is no going back, not only will I draw out my attackers and perhaps my husband so I may finally get some answers. Not only that I will get a little revenge for all of the humiliation they caused me._


	47. Chapter 47

Sigyn had not been in the ball room sense she attended Thor and Juliana's wedding and her coronation. The memories of her own wedding cut deeply into her heart. Barley three dances in she retired for the evening, she was not missed and the sheer embarrassment she faced that not one person asked her to dance the first dance even when it was tradition.

She shook her head now was not the time to relive old memories, she had to focus. It still amazed her how beautiful and regal the room was, the floor was a gold marble, and the walls were a mixture of cream and gold with detailed designs and crystal chandlers hung from the ceiling. The crest and colors of the house of Odin and its members were represented in some compactly except hers and Loki's.

There they were in all their glory, the all father and his wife with Thor and Princess Juliana who wore a gown similar to hers but red and that was the point to display the contrast between them which in turn would get people's attention. They sat proudly at the head table looking down at the dancers moving gracefully around the floor. Sif and the warriors three were also present, while they never out right ridiculed her only comments here and there about loki they did nothing to help either and it was something she had a hard time forgiving.

Her moment came when Princess Juliana and one of the dignitaries were to partake in a traditional dance and as future Queen it was expected of her, in honor of their guests. Sigyn could tell that Juliana was nervous because they along with the other ambassador with his partner would be the only ones on the floor. What made things more interesting was the other gentlemen had not select a partner.

_As my husband would say this is the perfect time for a stunt_

She excelled in dance it was one of the few things her mother approved her doing and she was taught most of the royal ones by the Queen Frigga who was amazed at her graceful movements. Sigyn moved through the crowd while trying not to be too obvious, she made herself seen without standing out. The mans eyes moved from woman to woman she put on her best smile and he stopped and reached out his hand she took it and he led out her to the floor and felt all eyes on them including Juliana's.

Sigyn spared them a glance and they looked curious, _if they only knew who I was…._

They took their positions and the music started she let the music take her as he led the dance and it did not take long for them to fall in perfect sync with each other, the two couples commanded the dance floor and the two diplomats were noticing how well matched they were so they started to try and out do one another. Juliana was starting to feel intimated so she was stiff in her movements and her partner was starting to get frustrated, Thor and the others could only watch.

"Who is that other woman, does any one know? She is an amazing dancer but she is showing up my wife and that something that I do not approve of, completely disrespectful to out do the princess of Asgard and _my wife_ one would think she was doing it on purpose" Thor said clearly displeased.

" She is a divine dancer I admit but come now I do not think it is on purpose just friendly competition between our two guests besides Juliana is doing a wonderful job but there is something in the way that women moves its almost familiar" replied the queen softly.

"I agree" said Odin and he looked at her with a critical eye, trying to place her.

The dance continued and it got so competitive some people got excited pointing at Sigyn and nodding while others looked at her in disapproval finally Juliana could no longer keep up and to everyone's disbelief withdrew from the dance floor with her partner red in the face from embarrassment.

The song ended the court were on their feet and clapped one man in particular stood in the corner just out of sight was clapping slowly and hardest of all . Sigyn and her partner were very close to each other, she stepped back and he bowed and kissed her hand

"My lady I never had a dance partner as good as you before, please remove your mask so everyone can see your face. Someone as talented as you should not be kept hidden, but deserves recognition." _What to do… end this now or keep up the fun for a little while longer?_

She smiled "Kind sir but where would the fun be in that after all we just out shined the Princess of Asgard not to mention your collogue , I think it would be best in the interest of good competition not to disclose my identity, they might take further offence"

"True lady but I don't think you will have a choice look"

He nodded to where the princess stood with Thor and they did not look happy. She was just about to excuse herself when they walked over to her and people gave them a wide space, Juliana addressed her first

"Well done, I never met anyone who could out dance me before. Have we met?"

Sigyn curtsied "Only in passing your highness, I was at your coronation however you were too busy greeting your many future subjects to be concerned with me, however you finally made an impression on them well done"

_I hope my voice is disguised well enough__…__this spell is not an easy one to maintain._

"Excuse me" Juliana was taken back by the suggestion, however she did not make further comment and she was sizing up her face but the mask hid it very well. Thor stood just a few feet away and he too was glaring at her.

_what is it brother in law don't you recognize your own family..._


	48. Chapter 48

"Pardon me your highness I mean no disrespect I heard many great things about your rein as princess; I was merely suggesting that you have the love of the people."

_Until now …. Oh the gossip that will follow after this, now she will experience some small understanding on what I went through, especially __at__ her hands. I know that I will have to reveal __my self__ soon but this is too satisfying. _

"None taken and speaking of impressions you made one here tonight, you should tell us who you are and come join us."

"I am grateful for your delightful invitation however I must decline, I would not want my out dancing you cause your other skills to be _questionable_."

Her tone was icy and smug causing people to gasp, no one has ever spoken to the beloved Princess of Asgard in that manner before. She was cared for by all, who was this woman that caused such disrespect.

Juliana was becoming more enraged by the minute her voice was shrilled "How dare you speak to me like that do you not know who I am, a member of this court will not disrespect a member of the family of Odin in that manner I _demand _that you beg my forgiveness"

The crowned princess straightened up to her full height such as it was, but Sigyn just stared her in the face and did not back down.

_Not this time you little harlot, you will never make me feel small again._

Thor erupted "THAT'S ENOUGH! You madam are on dangerous ground I am the prince of Asgard and she is my wife, and future Queen of Asgard. Disrespect is not tolerated towards members of the house of Odin, Apologize at once"

Sif and the warriors came to his side, Sif in particular did not seem to appreciate her behavior, but she didn't care. Juliana was ready to have an aneurism; there was a small vain starting to show in the middle of her forehead that would burst any minute. The King was about to intervene but Frigga asked that Thor be allowed to handle it, when he was King he would have to deal with situations such as this so they looked on with great interest.

Sigyn straightened up this time and looked Thor in the face and her voice was of steel she was trying not to ball her hands into fists

"Disrespect not tolerated towards members of the house of Odin you say, tell me _your highness _does it apply to _all _members of the family or do you pick and choose who it applies to"

They continued to steer each other down neither one of them refused to break eye contact Thor was loosing his temper "remove your mask at once"_ here we go … the final act of the evening _

She bowed her head untying the ribbon and concentrated on returning her voice to normal, when she raised her head Thor and Juliana along with everyone else in the room stepped back, The King and Queen stood up and Sigyn smirked she spoke smugly

"You never answered my question Thor, because in the past you have been lacking in terms of dealing with disrespect to members of the house of Odin. Which I am still apart because of my marriage to the _other _Prince of Asgard Loki my _husband __,_oh Juliana you simply must forgive me I was merely returning some of the _kindness_ you once showed me I tolerated it but no longer. I must retire it has been a long day I am sure we will talk again tomorrow oh one more thing"

She pushed past them walked up to the diplomat giving him a small nod "It was an honor dancing with you, perhaps we may have a chance to show our skills again in the future"

He was white in the face "yes.. yes your highness I look forward to it" he bowed fully to her the first one in years and she stopped to look around at the people particularly in Sif and the warriors three direction keeping her own face calm but her eyes said it all, this is how she was to be treated in future and she will no longer take ridicule or disrespect. She barley out of the room when the whispers started

"Princess Sigyn, Loki's wife returns" "I thought she was exiled along with her husband why did she come back?"

"She was so disrespectful to Princess Juliana and to Prince Thor who does she think she is? the nerve and she wears his colors like a badge of honor "

The whole court was in disbelief but none more than Thor and his friends, they stormed out of the ball room into a private chamber.


	49. Chapter 49

"When did she return and how did she without us knowing about it" Thor asked who still was still try to calm is angry wife but without success. The warriors three were sill in too much shock to say anything but Sif spoke

"I think we have severely underestimated her, she has been gone for three years who knows where she is been and it is clear that she has changed.

_She is married to Loki therefore I am not surprised, why__do she love__him? I supported her more than that trickster, he never could be trusted it was for Thor's sake that I tolerated him._Sif thought.

"Changed is not the word Sif, disrespectful and arrogant is more like it, you seriously believe that she went into hiding, it is perfectly clear she was with that husband of hers" sneered Juliana

"I agree with her highness I mean where could she have gone, she made her loyalties clear" replied Sif bitterly

"Juliana did not know Loki like we did and Sigyn sounded just like him attitude and all, I will say this they are well matched for each other"

Thor could not help but remember the times when he would overhear them bicker back and forth with one another, testing each other and the few times he saw them in each other's arms they were very private but he did see the light in his brothers eyes and it was something he would never forget. Sigyn was right there were sides to him they did not know and he will never forgive himself for not taking the time to look like she did.

Later that evening as Sigyn made her way to the stables she saw Sif walking down the hallway her boots clicking upon the marble floor with confidence, Sif instantly tensed up in her presence "Can I help you your highness" she asked crisply

"No lady Sif I believe your offer for help is long overdue don't you think" Sigyn said softly as she walked past her refusing to acknowledge her presence

Sif called after her, causing Sigyn to turn around looking upon the woman she once considered a close friend, a woman she used to look upon with awe and while she still respected the warrior goddess. Sigyn made her choice and for that she and Sif will never be close again, Sigyn closed her eyes attempting the push away the pain of a lost friendship which was one of many but one that she held dear to her heart .

"What do you see in him Sigyn, what is it about him that would make you defend him so"

For a brief moment Sigyn thought that they would have a civil conversation, to forget if only for a moment her situation and talk once again as friends. However the question Sif posed to her once again caused her anger to flare up in her again, as her love for Loki and her choice to marry him was once again called into question.

"Something his own family did not to see, too busy glorifying Thor's talent which in my opinion his arrogance and actions overshadowed any respect that I did have for it. No one ever drank to Loki when returning from battle although it was his mischief and magic that goes so unappreciated that saved your lives nor did people see the man he really was. Neither you nor the others ever tried to know him to see past his mischief but I did; if you did you would not be asking me this question. Do you know what I think? I believe all the resentment that you and the warriors three have towards me is that I never gave Thor so much as a glance his way that I looked at Loki first and that is something you all cannot fathom. I fell in love with a kind, funny, sensitive man he has qualities that you never saw only what you wanted to see."

Sif was speechless but her face betrayed her true feelings, Sigyn's words struck a chord, the warrior goddess was trying to find something to say anger flashed in her eyes

"Your husband was trouble from the start Sigyn, you ask why people don't respect him it's because he did not deserve it. Always spying showing up where he did not belong, the lies and tricks oh Sigyn you play the tough little princess but deep down you're a naive little girl playing dress up. Good evening your _highness"_

Sif spat then spun on her heel and walked away leaving a fuming Sigyn behind she could not let her get way that easily

"Perhaps it is you who is playing dress up Sif, trying to be tough. Too wrapped up in yourself righteous ways and chasing after Thor who you will never have again. Face it Sif you lost I actually thought you would have been better than Juliana but after today I see that I am mistaken. Seems like it is Thor's choice in women that is questionable" she replied sharply

Sif stomped up to Sigyn her eyes fiery and wild, she stood so close to Sigyn it caused her to have to look up at the warrior woman, and Sigyn could not deny that she was wary as to what she might do. Sif was well known for her temper, and combined with her skills Sigyn knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Questionable Sigyn I will tell you what is questionable, while you claim to have no knowledge of Loki's plans for the frost giants. I must confess I find that hard to believe, especially when the two of you were so_close_. I would assume that your husband's plans would become known to you after you loosened his tongue in the throne room."

Sigyn was not going to let Sif intimate her; she squared her shoulders tilting her chin like a true royal

"Watching were we, if you wanted advice on the use of a man's tongue all you had to do was ask Sif. After all practice makes perfect, all you need now is a man to do it with. I would suggest Loki if he could stand you and were not married to me, as I told Juliana he has a very talented tongue."

Sif hand grasped the hilt of her sword but Sigyn did not back down. People including the warriors three must have heard their argument because they were walking swiftly towards them looking back and forth between the two women who were staring each other down. Fandral put his hand on Sif shoulder pulling her back whispering

"Sif let it go, you have gone too far already like it or not she is a Princess of Asgard" With great reluctance she left with them Sigyn noticed people glancing in her direction taking a deep breath

"If you have any sense of self preservation I would suggest you scatter" Looking shocked and afraid they scattered whispering among themselves as they scurried away.


	50. Chapter 50

The King and Queen agreed while she disrespected their son's wife at the ball they could only reprimand her for it but she was allowed to stay. As well as letting her return to her old duties as healer though they did not admit it they would need her to help with the threats that Asgard now faced. Word of her return and behavior spread through the kingdom like wild fire, there were no attack or threats but the protests started the people were more out raged than ever before. She was prepared she carried her Sais with her at all times, as for the personal side of things the mutual dislike between her and Juliana along the tension between her and Sif only got worse.

They made sure that there remarks that her and Juliana spoke to each other were not in public because they were forced to at least appear to be united as for Sif and the others they could not do anything as Princess they had to obey her. Sigyn did not make it easier for them or the court to accept her back and that's the way she wanted it. Showing up to counsel meetings wearing dresses of green and gold one gown in particular was cause of great gossip but only this time it did not bother her, she grinned on the inside.

The dress itself was formfitting with a slight slit on the side she also wore a green cape and to add insult to injury she wore the jeweled head piece that Loki gave her as a wedding gift. Not only that while she was polite she would make sharp remarks to people who in her mind deserved it which in most cases it was everyone. People were under the impression that she was able to get away with this because she and her husband were still together and Sigyn was under his protection.

_Which is also part of the plan, it is well known that my husband is feared_

People no longer talked rudely to her to her face and they defiantly did not question her, they feared her. Was it wrong for her relish in it a little, after all these were the people that scorned her when she did nothing wrong. For all she knew one of them could be responsible for trying to kill her, and that got her thinking as she soaked in the bath one night

_As I keep going over the notes I got in my mind I can't help think that there something I am missing… one person could have not pulled this off that is clear, like the notes referring to our intimate moments. How could have they have know when we were alone, who would know besides Loki and myself the maids of … oh my God _

She jumped up and almost fell out of the bath and speaking of the maids, there was a knock on her bath chamber door "Are you alright your highness?" Sigyn struggled to keep her voice calm "Yes I am fine"

_How could have I not seen it, one of my maids is a traitor but which one. It can't be Adira no I will refuse to believe it's her but what if…but it would make sense they knew where I was and where I was going. I INFORMED THEM and after receiving training myself I find it very hard to believe that someone could slip by my guard unless one of them were in on it too but who? And most of all why is it all so personal, that takes care of the people in the palace but it if this is true who is the contact in the villages that started all of this? Is there anyone I can trust…..Thor and the others are out, if I went to them with this it would get out that we know and they might get away so I need to act as if nothing has happened….._

The next couple of days she did just that she followed her routine even making several cutting remarks to people. She needed a plan and fast, all the while she felt like she was being watched and if there is one thing she learned with the Valkerie's is if you feel like something is off chances are your right. Sigyn continued to act as usual then one night in Loki's old temple, she often went there to practice with her weapons and to think for it was no longered felt painful but in a strange way made her feel safe. This time she made sure she was truly alone and kept her weapons at her side and her senses tuned, she did not want to be caught by surprise.

The feeling that someone was there persisted she stood up and calmly walked to the center of the room " If you are going to kill me then do so, but show yourself" clapping came from behind a pillar and she nearly dropped her weapons as the person came into the light, it was Loki.

He had the most devilish smirk on his face one she never seen before, she did not lower her guard she knew this was not the same man she married while he had no reason to harm her but she couldn't be sure. He still wore his trademark helmet but the armor was heavier giving him a broader physique his black hair was down to his shoulders giving almost a rugged appearance his emerald green eyes hardened not playful or mysterious like before. When he spoke it was smooth and with arrogance

"Sigyn its good to see you again, I must congratulate you on your return and delightful display at the ball not to mention the little show you have been putting on for everyone I am _very _impressed. The way you put my brother and his little tramp in their places is superb, great entertainment"

She had to keep calm she knew that there was a chance he would be watching the palace, of course he did he was the God of Mischief he delighted in stirring up trouble So once news of her return and behavior in support of him came known he would not be able to resist watching or joining in on the fun but it was no longer harmless fun he was after it was now dangerous.

This is why she wanted to get him to come to her, so she could get some answers and maybe his help but she found herself unable to say anything this was the first time she seen him in four years. The man she married and longed for so much that she would cry herself to sleep the man she defended her love and marriage to, she took a breath

"Loki I don't know how you truly feel about seeing me, but please tell me this did you read the letter" she asked softly his smirk faded just a little he did not anticipate her question and he gave no response

"Fine then I will ask … why Loki why did you do this? I had faith that you would do the right thing that you could be the King Thor couldn't be, while I understand you anger at Odin and Thor but Midgard Loki was unnecessary why? Answer me this and then if you want I will never bother you again, please just tell me?"

He was thinking as he always was, his face was just blank with no emotion at all his voice cold

"I did it because it was necessary; those mortals made my brother _weak_ especially that woman. I wanted to make him see that they were not worth saving , by conquering that retched planet it would have allowed me to show him this and help me gain my rightful place but thanks to him and his band of mortal _warriors _it did not come to pass but there will be another time and I will not fail."

_Its__ true … oh my its true he really has fallen deep down I prayed that you were still there you have to be still there underneath the anger and pain , oh Loki one day it will come to haunt you._

"You can't mean that Loki, there has to be something there among all the pain and anger telling you this is wrong"

He was getting angry now and Sigyn gripped her sais

"WRONG WRONG I will tell you what is wrong ... my father stealing me from my home and treating me like a lesser being, and my so called brother who allowed his _friends _to mock me as a child, and him calling me a coward ... UNWORTHY… what do I have _nothing_ …while he gets everything handed to him and all the while I was to be tossed aside so he and my _father _could rule their precious kingdom….. But no longer and I will make them regret the day he decided to let me live and lie to me"

He was pacing it would seem she rubbed off oh him as well "You had me Loki but I wasn't enough you still needed your family and you still do …."

"THEY ARE NOT MY FAMILY"

She wanted to reached out and hold him but she could not, she looked at him sadly

"Was there ever a time when you were truly happy Loki?"

"It no longer matters now Sigyn"

The bitterness was still there with a touch of sadness his eyes flickered for just a second, she saw a glimpse of the vulnerability she saw the night on her balcony when he thought she no longer cared for him a life time ago it seemed.

_He is just so lonely I cannot hate him… I just can't _

"I do not hate you, I hate the things you did but I don't hate you I told you in that letter that I forgive you. I may not be enough and I am sorry for that, but I hope you know that I really do love you and do not regret marrying you I was truly happy too Loki. Every word I said in that letter is true and I would not trade our time together for anything, please tell me that you believe me"

He was conflicted she could tell all he said was "yes" in the barest of whispers he stood up straight and the mask was back the one everyone could not see past, one he practiced for so long to keep from cracking but in the space of a few moments she did just slightly.

He eyed her Sais "We have been busy haven't we, your magic seems stronger I can feel it. Tell me why all the deception is it because of these attacks or something else" Sigyn huffed

"Don't act as if you don't know, I had hoped to cause the people to reveal themselves if I returned and act as though I did not care. I have a suspicion that one of my maids is involved and someone within my personal guard, they do not know that I can defend myself and I plan to keep it that way but I will admit getting some payback for the hulimation they caused me was satisfying."

He smirked brushing his hand across her cheek "Well played but if I may ask why you are telling _me _this?"

_Good question … we are not like we were before, he cannot be trusted he changed…__.__but if there is the slightest chance he can help me, I don't think he would hurt me. I pray he don't…._

"Because I don't think you have any reason to hurt me, they want revenge on you too and I may need your help"

He chuckled "Ah yes the fools in the village; pitiful they are no threat to me, they amused me for a while however their antics grow tiresome so perhaps I will aid you if anything it will be amusing especially if my dear _brother and father _are involved." He spat

He stepped towards her only when he spoke again his voice was husky and smooth, Sigyn always thought he had the most seductive voice and this time was no different

"You changed Sigyn, your stronger and you obviously learned some things from me, and some of your own I must say I like it… very much." He was inches from her she could smell his wonderful sent, and his eyes roamed her body and the he leaned in to brush his lips with hers.

Her heart fluttered and her body was becoming warm, even after all these years he still had the power to make her weak in the knees, but at the same time her mind screaming at her not to give in that he was different now only out for power, her body wanted him but her mind was trying to get her to push him away.

_I want him … oh but I can't, its over I can't…__._

She turned her head " So how do you plan on helping me Loki?"

She stared at the floor she could not look him in the face if she did she was afraid of what she would doif she continued to look at him. It was too late though he knew the affect he had on her and walked around her but there was no sound of footsteps he was completely silent like a predator, she could feel his cool breath on her neck sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. She closed her eyes hoping to make the rising feelings stop but it was no use, as try as she might she still wanted him. There was a time where she would dream about having a man who was handsome mysterious seductive most of all a little dangerous sweeping her off her feet Loki fit that description perfectly and he succeeded; she was entranced by him he brought out the best and the worst in her.

"I have been watching the palace these last couple of days and it would appear that Captain Alexander has been making frequent trips out side of the palace, it would appear to everyone that he is still looking into the attacks on your life and the protests. However they are all so weak minded that they cannot figure out that he is up to something why would he investigate this when there is a threat of a attack as soon as dear father goes into his sleep. This is something far more important in the Kings mind wouldnt you agree ? as for your maids what you know of them."

"Not much only were they are from, some of them are married, outside of that I did not get the chance to get to know them they came and went frequently, there were only two besides Adira that I know in any personal capacity."

He stepped behind her again and moved her hair away from her neck and whispered in her ear

"Very well find out what you can in the mean time I will follow the dear captain the next time he travels into the villages." He gave her a kiss on the arch of her neck and before she could say anything he vanished.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Well what did everyone think of the reunion between Loki and Sigyn, I hope I did it justice. I had forgot to put the song that I used in that scene and will continue to use in the next scene that Loki and Sigyn are in together. Its very soon I promise, its the love theme from Terminator. A beauitful peice of music that I think fits there love story which is very sad. It describes their romance very well, Tom Hiddlestion stated that he would like Loki to have a love interest he mentioned the Enchantress who would be good as a partner but not a love interst, Sigyn would be perfect. Thanks and Review, the story is comming to and end in the next few chapters but I might be writing a sequal however that will be decided if I get enough interest. I promise it wont take a couple of weeks to update, hoping to have it all done within a week. **

* * *

><p>Sigyn left the temple feeling a jumble of emotions; she could not put into words what happened between her and Loki. Never had she imagined how much a person could change, she dreamed many times of Loki standing before her but that dream was shattered by the harsh reality that there is now a stranger in his place. The very thing that she feared the most was approaching, and there was no stopping it. The coming war with the dark elves and frost giants, innocent people dying there would be no running and hiding this time. Whatever fate had in store for her she could only pray that it would be kind.<p>

Adira peered around the gardens pulling her cloak closer to her body shivering with the cold and of fear; she did not know why Sigyn sent her a note to meet her here and to tell no one. She suspected she found out some information regarding who was trying to kill her but who knew what she was thinking these days.

Sigyn changed that much is true; her behavior was so different than the woman she knew. She was once naive, soft spoken though she was still kind now she is outspoken to those she felt deserved it and not intimated by those who once made her feel small.

Sigyn was stronger now and it was Loki that started the changes in her, they loved a lifetime's worth the short time they were together. However it was not until she decided she needed to learn to live without him that she truly changed and in a way Adira was afraid for her. This game she is playing is a dangerous one and part of her thinks it's not all an act, like she is relishing in what she is doing and it scared her.

Sigyn spotted Adira seated by the fountain she so often sat by when she first arrived at the palace, she put her hand on her shoulder and Adira jumped up

"Sigyn oh you scared me … don't sneak up on me like that. What is going on?"

She glanced around and cast a spell that allowed them to speak privately

"Adira I am sorry for the secrecy but it is necessary, I have to ask when Loki betrayed Asgard and was presumed dead and after his deeds on Midgard did anyone of the maids in my service act strangely. Leave for periods of time?"

She looked perplexed "The maids why do you ask me this …"

Adira's eyes widened as the realization of what Sigyn was suggesting came to her. "Are you saying that one of the maids is a traitor?"

Sigyn nodded "That's what I need you to tell me, I only saw them when I needed them but outside of that I did not to speak to them much, you on the other hand as head lady in waiting would have much more interaction with them on a personal level … think Adira."

"Well the only one that I can think of is Sarah, her husband was killed when the frost giants broke into the vault... oh dear, why didn't I see it. She must have turned against you when Loki betrayal became known and when you refused to step down as Princess of Asgard and defended your love for him. She saw that as a betrayal against her and the memory of her husband. Sarah left the palace when she was not on duty but we assumed that it was to visit her family and her husband's family. She was there when I wasn't due to the fact that she was my second, so she would know when you and Loki were alone together. She would wait in your personal chamber attached to his in case she was needed. Oh Sigyn I am so sorry I did not see it, she was so nice I didn't think anyone of them would be capable of betrayal."

"It's alright Adira I did not see it either, I never knew she was married oh that poor girl. I did not know that Loki was responsible for her husband's death, maybe if I had gotten to know her." She replied sadly, her stomach turning feeling ill as she sat on the bench beside her.

Sigyn knew Loki did terrible things but this was too close and personal; she could not blame Sarah for betraying her.

Adira put a hand on her shoulder "You cannot blame yourself, Sarah made her choice."

A tear slid down Sigyn's face as her whole body trembled trying to hold back the tears "I have to make it up to her somehow Adira, perhaps speak for her when she goes on trial, she lost a husband too and here I was defending the very man that was responsible without thinking, I have been selfish" she wiped the tear from her face and Adira looked at her but said nothing.

"That's not all; I have been informed that Captain Alexander may be involved in this plot. He was in charge of my guard, so he would know where I was at all times and have the means to cover his tracks. What is the most freighting is that he has been hiding this from Heimdall; the only person I know of with this ability is Loki. This is more serious than I thought; as soon as I have proof I will go to the all father and put an end to it."

"How do you know of this Sigyn" Adira gasped

She hesitated she was not sure if she should tell her about Loki showing up at the temple and how he plans to help her, and most of all how she almost gave into him.

"I have been doing some investigating of my own" Adira raised her eyebrow fully aware that Sigyn was hiding something but decided not to question it for now.

"We have been out here too long and it's getting late, remember act as normal as for Captain Alexander we can feed him false info in order to set up the others, this is going to get interesting" she replied darkly with a smirk on her lips.

Adira was looking her with her eyes wide with hints of disbelief and even fear, Sigyn cocked her head to her side "What is Adira, why are you looking at me like that"

"Nothing ... nothing at all Sigyn, its getting late we should go."


	52. Chapter 52

Wearing a figure flattering black and gold dress with her green cape, and crown she started towards the council chamber and when she got there, Juliana was speaking to some of the women. _Perfect!_

Juliana walked gracefuly towards, she wanted to say something rude Sigyn could tell so she just smiled and nodded towards the other women in the chamber. Reminding her of the all fathers command that they act civil in front of others,

"Good day princess Juliana, your all are wondering why I am here. It has been a while sense I sat at this table so I have decided to do so once again, I am sure the women would not mind after all I am the reason they are sitting here to begin with. It is my duty as _princess_to do so, shall we begin."

Her voice was polite but judging the look on Juliana's face she knew that Sigyn was being anything but polite. Sigyn proceeded to walk right up to the front of the room and sat right next to Juliana giving her a small grin as she sat down daring her to say or try something.

The meeting was a tense affair and Sigyn made sure she made some side comments in regards to Juliana's decision especially when it came to the healing program in which she was completely clueless. When it was over she just got up and without so much as a glance or nod in Juliana's direction she walked towards the door the women quickly moved out of her way, Sigyn smiled the story of her little stunt will be known throughout the place within a hour.

"SHE HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME THOR"

You could hear Juliana shouting from the end of the hallway the guards even glanced in the direction of the door.

"I never met anyone so disrespectful and arrogant in my life, I am the FUTURE QUEEN OF ASGARD and for her to treat me as I am nothing and to flaunt herself as if she is my equal. SHE IS NOTHING … a dishonored wife to a dishonored husband, she is should she be banished and …. "Thor did not let her continue speaking and put his hand on her shoulder

"I will speak to her Juliana; I don't understand why she is behaving this way. The Sigyn I knew was polite, considerate and humble, what has happened to her first Loki and now Sigyn what is going on?"

Thor shook his head and left in search of her but he would not get the chance as a guard came up to him "Your highness you and Princess Juliana have been summoned by the all father, he wants you in the throne room"

Captain Alexander arrived at the meeting place on time and found Theoric sitting at his usual place in front of the fire "What news"

"She continues to act as if she owns the palace; her behavior has infuriated Princess Juliana as well as Thor and his friends if we want to get rid of her it has to be soon before she is cast out for good

I think another attack is in order she needs to be reminded that she is nothing but Loki's whore I can't wait see the look on his face when he finds out she is dead." Theoric replied smugly

"Of course I will see to it, the perfect opportunity is during the attack on Asgard. They will suspect that she will die by frost giants as revenge on Loki for his hand in the attack on their world"

Theoric smiled "That's brilliant captain, you have a brain after all and as much as I would love to do the honors myself this is better I think, just bring me evidence of her death so I may relish in it. The deal I made regarding Asgards defenses in exchange for Sigyn's death will pay off. My sister Selene while she played no direct part in this she is well aware of our plans and have supported us and as you did my love"

Sarah stepped into the room "Of course I will, and it will be a great day a revenge years in the making. The poor princess won't know what hit her, oh well" she smirked and Theoric pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Sigyn stood in the throne room with the royal family along with Sif and the warriors three. She could not understand as to why she was there they made no attempt to include her before now so she had to admit she was curious.

"You have all been summoned here because I will go into the Odin sleep in a couple of days and when that happens Asgard is in danger of attack. The army is ready to defend the kingdom at any cost, as you know the frost giants have allied themselves with the remains of the army of dark elves. My personal guard is more than capable of guarding me as I sleep and the palace but it is the city that will need the most defending."

"Father the warriors three, Sif and I will be ready to fight. They will not stand a chance; we will defend the city at any cost. As we did many times before, frost giants are weak and these dark elves pose no threat to us."

They all nodded their heads and had a seemly eager look on their faces; Sigyn fought the urge not to roll her eyes.

"Agreed let them taste the blade of the warriors of Asgard" shouted Volstagg

"I will prove myself once again the most dashing of us all, and Sif will once again be unchallenged as the best female warrior of Asgard"

"We will fight beside you as always Thor and defend Asgard with our lives" replied Hogun quietly

_Ahhyes there it is, it was only a matter of time before we saw thearroganceagain._

"How much do you know about the dark elves Thor?" everyone turned to look at her

" They were once at war the frost giants and they almost wiped them out, however thanks to my brothers actions they have untied and now we face their army, they may be formable warriors but we will emerge victorious" Sif and the warriors three nodded in agreement.

Sigyn sighed, "Once again all of your arrogance is outstanding it's going to take more than your pretty hammer and their weapons to defeat them; they are dark magic users and powerful ones. The army as well as you will suffer heavy losses if you are not prepared."

"How do you know this" asked Sif sharply, and Sigyn looked at her and she was reminded how much they have grown apart.

"Its called reading books, haven't you all heard the saying a lack of knowledge can kill you. Isn't that suppose to be a part of your warrior training" she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What would you know of warrior training Sigyn" ask Juliana grinning from behind the others, Sigyn never said anything

_You can have that one … but you will see soon enough. Keep talking to me like that wench and I will show you and Sif how good I can be._

Odin stood up his voice weary the Odin sleep was close

"Thor you and the warriors three with Sif can lead the army in defense of the city, get as many people to safety as you can now. In regards to the dark elves Sigyn is right they command powerful magic do not underestimate them or the frost giants, they may be few in numbers but they have a strong resolve. In regards to the army itself inform the chambers of healing to prepare for a lot of wounded, Sigyn I am placing you in charge of this."

_But those people are going up against powerful magic; my battle healing can help protect them from being seriously hurt in the first place…. I knew the day would come… give me strength. I will do what he asks but then I will join the battle as well, they will need my help , while I have personal issues with all of them but there are innocent people in danger ._

"Very well if there is nothing more you are all dismissed"

They all bowed and left the room, Sigyn went straight to the healer's room and requested that a member of each chamber to meet her to discuss a plan. Later that night she was sitting in front of the fire reading through books looking to see if there were more spells that could aid her, but like she discovered before they were just too advanced, even with a proper teacher it was highly unlikely that she could perform this type of magic.

The healing and protective ones were well and good, and while she did know some offensive spells she could only hope it will be enough. Dark elf magic was powerful indeed, if Loki were here fighting with them it would be a different story all together. He would be more of a match for them than she could hope for; all she could do was having faith in herself and her magic.


	53. Chapter 53

Sigyn walked out onto the balcony unable to sleep, she could not believe how much her life has changed sense she first walked through the doors of the house of Odin. A naïve shy young healer now a battle healer she never thought it would be possible. Fear and anticipation filled her, was this how her father and brother felt when they first fought.

_I am so afraid; I am fighting on three fronts against frost giants, dark elves and people who all want a chance to kill me I may be seeing you soon__father, if I should die let it be a quick death. What if I am not strong enough and people die because of me…._

Her hands were shaking and for the first time sense her return she allowed herself to cry.

Sigyn did not know how long she was sitting on her balcony in her satin green nightgown with her head in her hands; she saw a set of feet in front of her.

"Sigyn"

She looked up and Loki stood before her, his face was as blank as before but there was something about his eyes, something she could not put her finger on. She stood up "What did you find out, did you follow Captain Alexander?"

He nodded "It would seem that the dear captain is very much involved, and that is not all I have discovered who is behind all of it. I was surprised I didn't think the little worm was capable." He snarled

She was so shocked that she grabbed him and shouted "Who is it Loki … tell me"

He smirked tilting his head "Why it's our old friend Theoric"

"THEORIC!" she slumped down on the sofa, feeling shocked and furious

"I didn't think he was capable of pulling something like this. He is possessive of me true, BUT THIS! "Sigyn jumped up and started pacing cursing Theoric, Loki just stood there watching her with a grin on his face.

Loki's smile was devious

"Theoric plans on having you killed in the coming battle to make it look like the frost giants are responsible as an act of revenge against me, in exchange for information regarding Asgards defenses. He is also protected by magic therefore both he and his followers could not be seen by Heimdall, but he does not realize who he is dealing with"

He snarled his eyes burning "Neither do the rest they may see me as nothing more than a nuisance and a trickster but they will soon learn exactly what I am capable of. When I am King their life will be in my hands, they will all bow down to _me_"

_As for you__Sigyn__you will be my queen, your place is at my side and all those who caused you pain will pay dearly_

Sigyn stepped back trying not to look terrified but she shivered, he brushed his cool hand across her cheek stroking it

"You tremble why? I have no wish to harm you; you're my wife as long as you remain so you will have nothing to fear from me." He replied possessively, she nodded with uncertainty Loki smiled smugly

"No man will dare touch you, of that I am certain especially _Theoric"_

"I will die a thousand deaths before I let that man touch me" she spat,

Loki chuckled darkly "Such fire in you Sigyn, I doubt he could tame you but thanks to me I did not allow that to happen"

Sigyn's eyes went wide "What do you mean Loki?"

Loki smiled "I told you that you could challenge the marriage law and so you did, but what you don't know is that me and Theoric oh how to put this had a few discussions. The fool did not know it was me, but I ever so politely discouraged him to stop perusing you. Especially after your conversation in the gardens and his little comment afterwards, but he was determined to have you as was I.

I knew that you were bound by the law therefore was unable to act so I did, I would not allow him to have you Sigyn. Thanks to your spirit you stood up to Theoric allowing me to act in convincing my father to allow the change in the law, which led to revealing our courtship. When it was announced at the hearing I confronted him in the chamber afterwards, giving him a final warning. He finally put the pieces together that it was me all along threatening him but what could he do; at that time I was a son of _Odin_"

He said bitterly "Why do you think this is so personal Sigyn, he knows he cannot challenge me directly so he turned to you thinking your weak but I know better. Do you think that I Loki would marry someone who was weak I think not that is my brother's taste"

_I can't believe it …. He is responsible for everything… Loki wanted me as badly as Theoric did oh my ….his intentions were dark even then he just didn't know it he found someone who truly loved him and he made sure that no one would take that away from him …., how could I have been so naïve I should have known that Loki would not have allowed Theoric to marry me that he would interfere with or without the marriage law…_

Sigyn turned away from him in disbelief her stomach turning to knots as reality hit her in the face not a breath of wind was felt. The night air was as silent as the two people who stood in it; Sif's words to her rang in her ears

_Your__husband was trouble from the start Sigyn, you ask why people don't respect him it's because he did not deserve it. Always spying showing up where he did not belong, the lies and tricks oh Sigyn you play the tough little princess but deep down you're a naive little girl playing dress up_…_but he loved me, he interfered true but it was to help me to keep me from Theoric and helped save my family's home whatever his intentions he married me because we loved each other… and I still do I never would have__chose__Theoric. He still loves me … or does he?_

Sigyn turned and found Loki was still there staring at her

"I want to thank you for helping me. You don't have to anymore, this is my fight now. Its because of me all of this is happening while you interfered the reality is I chose you over him I do not regret it, my fate is in my hands now. You may have threatened him but it was me who stood before the court and embarrassed him. I wish with all my heart that we could be together again, I don't know what darkness lies within you nor do I know why fate keeps us apart but I would not change a moment of our time together. You have a choice Loki; please let all of this go all the anger and hate let it go. I want you to know I will always love you Loki."

Sigyn turned walking towards her chamber but he grabbed her arm spinning her around, He didn't speak but just looked at her, his eyes roaming her face as if he was burning it into memory.

"My hate is all I have now Sigyn if you ever loved me, don't rob me of it" his voice cracked and was on the verge of tears; his body trembled as his resolve to stay strong crumbled with each passing moment.

He quickly became disgusted for allowing this to happen because he whipped around with his back turned to her his shoulders moving up and down as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself. She moved to face him and placed her hand on his cheek as she looked into his eyes, she gave him a small smile as a single tear fell from her face. His eyes softened just a fraction as she walked towards her room but she stopped and turned around slowly. He was still there looking at her with those soulful green eyes glossed over with tears that threatened to spill a moment ago eyes that were full of mischief, arrogance and passion now lost searching for a moment of affection. Without any hesitation or thought she ran up to him and kissed him, in this moment everything that he did and was responsible for was forgotten he was her husband and she loved him.

He pulled her to him and held her so tightly kissing her neck "I need you Sigyn" he whispered she ran her fingers through his hair that was exposed at the back of his helmet. " Look at me Loki" He lifted his head then she brushed her lips with hers, he could hold back no more he kissed her hungrily picking her up and carrying her to her chamber where they spent the rest of the night lost in one another, until they could give no more.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Hi everyone its been a while I know and for that I am sorry, had things going on and was unable to update for a while. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and a fantastic new years, all the best to you in 2014. Once again I am very grateful for the reviews, and to answers some of the questions here it goes. This does not follow Thor the Dark World, it was a fantastic movie and I decided that like the first movie that out of respect to the story that Marvel has written that I would leave it as is. I had alot of ideas in my head that I wanted to write about, Sigyn and Loki love each other that much is still true however, while Sigyn still carries hope that Loki may redeem himself she is finally understanding that it may not happen anytime soon. She knows the hate and self loathing that Loki carries and that has to run its course. As for Loki he does love Sigyn but it is overshadowed by hate and pain and his need to rule. More to come I have to format my computer so I have to get it up and running, take care !**

* * *

><p>Loki was gone when she woke up, the only thing she found was her pendent on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and it glowed at her, confused she read the note <em>keep this <em>_on__ you always, only you can remove it. __it's__ not just a pendent anymore. It will help protect you… never take it off_

She put the pendent on feeling the warmth of the magic in her chest, she smiled as the previous nights events crept through her mind every touch every kiss will be forever in her memory. She knew that these moments would become scarce as time goes on, as Loki becomes more and more consumed with rage and hate. It was inevitable the damage Odin inflicted on Loki may never be healed, there is no going back his anger was too raw and passionate. If there was ever a word to describe Loki it would be passionate, no matter what he pursues it's all or nothing. Loki is determined to make those who wronged him pay and that's what he will do, Sigyn could only cling to the hope that one day that anger so deeply rooted and burning inside him would die out. The only questions that remain are when will that be and how many lives would be lost before it will happen.

Quickly dressing she headed towards the temple to practice her fighting. Adira met up with her but did not say anything, "Adira is there something bothering you, you have been quiet these past couple of days. What is wrong?"

Adira looked down at her trembling hands finally she spoke softly

"It's you Sigyn it's your behavior lately I don't know who you are anymore, and it scares me. Its like you're enjoying yourself, there is a dark side to you and after your little speech in the garden I am sure of it. What has gotten into you?"

Sigyn spun to face her "What I am doing is to save my life so pardon me if I have to show a little spine, what do you expect me to do Adira sit and wait for them to kill me." She spat

As Adira gazed upon Sigyn, she could not help but notice the fire in Adira's eyes and it made her nervous

"I admire your courage but your relishing in the fact that you can do what ever the hell you want. You are also hiding something from me? You don't trust me anymore do you?"

Sigyn frowned before letting out a sigh, hoping Adira would trust her.

"Theoric is the one responsible for the protests, he found a contact in the palace"

Adira stepped back "Theoric are you sure, oh my Sigyn" with her hands to her face

"Yes I am sure, he has had a personal grudge against me ever since I refused to marry him. Loki was threatening Theroric to stay away from me and now he is out for revenge and will stop at nothing to get it."

"If I may ask Sigyn, why did you do it? Why did you refuse not to step down as princess when all this started? Why do you continue to do this please be honest I try so hard to understand but sometimes Sigyn I wonder if you're setting yourself up for a fall, ask yourself this would he do the same for you?"

Sigyn closed her eyes turning away from Adira

_Why am I doing this… I can honestly say I don't know anymore, after Loki's confession I cannot help but wonder was it a lie ? Who am I to him , was it all a game to him and Theoric and I am just the prize? , I fell in love with Loki so easily and deeply... I just don't know anymore but one thing I can say he wanted me to choose him and he succeed.  
><em>

"I don't know, I cling to the hope that he is still there and one day he will come back to me. I should hate him and sometimes I think Juliana is right, I am just so angry all the time, he left me alone not caring about the consequences of his actions. My family is dishonored; my friends want nothing to do with me anymore. People looked at me like I was a criminal and still do, you asked me to be honest with you so here it is I am alone, and so is he. I loathe myself sometimes for wanting him but the truth is I am really no better than he is not lately, Loki became the very thing he once despised because wants acceptance I do it to survive. Sometimes at night I look into the mirror and I don't like who I see, but I cannot help it I love him. He made me so happy Adira maybe one day we can be happy like that again I have to hang on or I have nothing."

Adira only nodded her eyes full of sorrow and guilt when they reached the temple,she could no longer look upon Sigyn walking away her head looking at the floor in shame.

Sigyn walked through the temple "I will be wearing this very soon" caressing her armor with her small trembling hand

She took down her weapons and walked out to the main room and started to go through a serious of exercises using her weapons and twirled her Sais, casting various spells. Feeling exhausted she suddenly remembered one other weapon she possessed, placed upon the wall along with her father's sword was Loki's trident. As she ran her slender fingers along the cool metal she felts something warm upon her neck, glancing at her necklace it emitted a soft glow.

_That's strange, maybe it's responding to Loki's weapon because he is the one who cast the magic on the pendent... They say magic can leave traces of a person..._

"SIGYN! "

Adira came running into the room

"I am sorry I know you don't let anyone in here but the all father has fallen into the Odin sleep and the army is getting ready you must come"

"Return to the throne room, tell them I am on my way there is one thing I have left to do"

She nodded and started to run towards the door before turning

"I am sorry for the some of the things I said to you, you are one of the most loyal and bravest people I know, and despite what you might think you're a good person Sigyn. The people who judge you choose not to see the real you just like when you fell in love with Loki, it's because you saw what no one else did or what they chose not to see. I know that now and while I may never understand your connection with him I only hope one day you will be truly happy again with Loki or without him, maybe I just wish I hope to find a love strong as yours and Loki's was. Your never alone Sigyn, remember that I am your friend and always will be"

She replied softly not able to look Sigyn in the face, she was uncertain how Sigyn would react but at least she knew what has been on her mind over the last few months.

Sigyn just stared at Adira rendered speechless with her hands to her face, without warning she pulled Adira in for a hug

"My friend if there was ever a person who I wished to have true happiness it would be you, you stayed by my side no matter what it cost you. I don't deserve your loyalty or friendship but I am honored to have it and it helped me through all of this, no matter what happens today please remember."

With tears in her eyes and a smile Adira nodded and hurried towards the throne room.


	55. Chapter 55

Piece by piece Sigyn put on the armor, she placed the helmet with trembling hand hands securing her Sais to her hips, and the trident concealed with a spell and the bow in her hand. So many emotions were going through her fear, anxiety, and doubt.

_No matter what happens today I will go down fighting, I am Sigyn daughter of __Iwaldi. I will stand proud as his __daughter__ loyal friend and the wife of Loki. This is who I am…._

They were all assembled in the throne room Thor, Juliana, Sif and the warriors three. The warriors stood tall dressed head to toe in their best armor, all except for Juliana. Sigyn took a deep breath before entering the room, and right away all they could do was stare dumbfounded as Sigyn stood before them dressed in her armor, she spoke crisply.

"I have come because I wish to join the fight as a battle healer; it is my duty as a battle healer to save lives. You also face dark magic and will need my help.

Princess Juliana spoke sternly "You a battle healer?"

Sigyn lifted her chin however it was Thor who spoke

"It's true she has studied for years and successfully passed the tests however you were also required to receive training in combat. Sif is the only female permitted to train and even though the law changed circumstances didn't allow for you to receive training."

Sif approached Sigyn circling her with her piercing stare as she gazed upon the armor.

"That armor is not asgardian made, where did you receive it, tell us the truth Sigyn where did you go when you left Asgard ?"

Sigyn paced back and forth looking sadly upon each of her former friends that stood together before her. Her heart tightened at the sight of them reminding her once again while she was standing with them she was no longer one of them.

"I would imagine that you like the rest of Asgard assumed that I went searching for Loki; however that could not be further from the truth. Realizing that no bodyguard could protect me because there were and still are traitors in the palace, I left in search of help. Master Raphael spoke of the Valkerie once to me but I never considered them until I made the choice to leave. Burnnhilde granted me shelter and protection, and I was tought to defend myself. Before I left she had this made for me; it was crafted by the light elves."

The others were considering her words, Sif eyed her critically while Volstagg and Fandral appeared to believe her looking at each other in disbelief, and Sigyn could not help but notice a small smile on Fandral's face. Hogan like Sif just watched offering no opinion however his hand gripped the handle of his mace ready to strike if necessary. As for Thor he searched her face as if to see if there were any sign of deception, appearing to accept her story however as always Sif was not so easily convinced.

"Well I do not believe you Sigyn, how do we know you're telling the truth? All you have done sense your return is mock us, flaunting your loyalty to your trickster husband. Now you say you want to aid us in battle the very people you claim betrayed you, I find that hard to believe."

Sigyn looked at her former friend, the women she once revered and held the highest respect for in shame

"I know you have no reason to believe me, and your right I have not given you any. I know my actions and accept responsibility for them, I was hurt deeply and I do have my reasons for behaving the way I did. I had hoped that my actions will draw my attackers out into the open, with luck my plan will work and I will finally know who is trying to kill me. Never the less that does not excuse your or the others actions especially you Thor."

When Sigyn spoke again, all shame was gone from her voice. She straightened up causing the light that shone in the room reflected off her armor, and for the briefest of moments Thor looked upon her with pride and respect one would give a fellow warrior.

"None of this is important now, the city is in danger we must work together if we are to save it"

"SHE IS RIGHT!" shouted Volstagg all eyes were now upon him"Regardless of her actions we need her, for the good of Asgard"

Fandral stepped alongside as did Hogan however Sigyn noticed he did so with hesitation.

Princess Juilana stepped forward with her hands clasped in front of her while she spoke softly there was a deadly edge to her voice, speaking like true royal.

"For the good of Asgard I will allow this, however do not expect me to believe g however your actions even now do not. Is your intention to continue to mock the house of Odin in wearing that particular style of helmet, It is a style similar to Loki's. Not only have your actions disgraced the house of Odin your motives are we would expect from your husband, which is deception. You deceived the people of Asgard by claiming to be loyal and under the protection of Loki, in order to further your own agenda. You say you have not seen him, no nothing of his whereabouts and are not loyal to him but yet you wear armor that resembles his. You're just like him, I can only hope for all of our sake you will put that armor to good use"

Sigyn walked up to her and they were now face to face

"You listen to me and listen well, if you wish to doubt my abilities then do so. However I will gladly give you a demonstration, as for my armor only a shallow despicable harlot such as yourself would make comments like that when there are people's lives in danger. In regards to my motives go Juliana it no longer matters if you believe me or not, you're not my concern anymore" She snarled.

Thor grabbed Sigyn by the arm and dragged her out of the room, "I don't know what's happened to you, but you will not speak to my wife like that do you understand me."

Thor's voice was low and dangerous, Sigyn was shaking and her magic was building up inside of her

"What's happened to me? I shall ask you the same thing Thor what in heaven's name do you see in that woman. She disrespected me from the first day she came here and you did nothing. I am your sister-in-law and your friend but you and the others cast me aside like a piece of dirt just like you did with Loki.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT MY BROTHER SIGYN" the room shook as Thor shouted causing Sigyn step back and she struggled to maintain her reslove "YOU NO NOTHING, I LOVED MY BROTHER HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND"

Sigyn glared into his eyes, her body trembling

"You and your father are to blame for his fall and I will never forgive you for it especially Odin. Loki was looking for a kind word something to hold on to and he threw it in his face just because he was not born an asgardian. Did he tell you what he planed to do to Loki DID HE? She shouted taking a deep breath she continued.

"He wanted to cast him out to that God forsaken world where his own father left him to die, and when I needed you the most you did the same to me. Not once did you stand up for me and you let your wife and your friends as well as the court insult me, until I could no longer stand it.

Tears were running down her face, her hands shaking trying to fight the urge to draw her weapon instead; she stormed out and headed back to the throne room.

Thor stood dumbfounded as he considered what she had said to him, it finally hit him as to what he had done and the role he and his father played in his brother's fall. A tear fell down his face and it hit the floor another fell and another, Thor the greatest warrior in all of Asgard future King sank to the floor reduced to tears.


	56. Chapter 56

Thank You Midnight Dairies and Queen Ceilidh, very kind reviews. Hogan is distant, I picture him as being distrustful or wary to outsiders to the warriors three until they proven themselves a friend. Sigyn was once a close friend but no longer therefore he no longer trusts her, but as always stands besides his friends.

Here is the chapter I know some of you have been waiting for ... The battle!

* * *

><p>The army of Asgard was a sight to behold, the city had been fortified and many of the people had been moved inside the palace walls while the rest were evacuated to the other side of the capital. Sigyn took position just behind the army; from here she could effectively cast spells and use her bow if necessary. Her main duty as battle healer was to keep many of the warriors alive as she could; she concentrated hard she waved her hand over the warriors and a gold mist landed on them.<p>

She spotted Thor his red cape shone like a beacon among the black and gold armor of the army and as always the warriors three were not far behind them. The air seemed to crackle with the anticipation of the attack; Sigyn took deep breaths to calm herself. An archer asked if she was alright and she just nodded, then the ground shook so much that chips of stone were falling off the walls.

The sound was getting closer and closer to where they stood, a cold wind suddenly came up and there was a layer of mist blocking their view of the approaching army, the air got colder and frost appeared on the side of the buildings.

_Just keep calm do what you were trained to do and it will be fine _

Then without warning large ice boulders came souring through the air toward the wall in which she stood the men braced themselves she quickly raised her arms and a large shield formed around them and the boulders were knocked backwards.

The men looked at her in disbelief; she held the shield for a second longer before releasing it and smiled at them to give them some small reassurance. The mist cleared and she got her first look at the army that now stood before them, until now Sigyn never seen a frost giant only was told of them in stories and what she read about them. If there was one thing that was correct it was their appearance they would tower over her, as she stared at them Loki came to mind

_This is who he is... who he really is, but I just __can't__ see him like that. _

She was becoming more frightened by the minute. If that wasn't enough the dark elves were also among them, their robed armor did not looked all that intimating however she knew different. Neither army moved they just stood there staring each other down, each waiting for the other to make the first strike.

Then as if on some secret command the dark elves started to raise their hands, and the frost giants ran towards the asgardians the ground shook again harder than the last time as each army ran towards the other finally they clashed.

Spells came from every angle and Sigyn was doing her best at deflecting them casting shields, and healing spells. She went unnoticed at first then one of the elves saw her casting, a spell came at her so quickly she was blasted into the air and right into the battle. Sigyn hit the ground hard she could only lay there from the shock of the fall, all around her she could hear the screams of men being cut down. She quickly got on her feet casting a spell knocking back three frost giants. Running over to help the fallen solider pulling him up, one of his arms was almost completely severed off she healed him enough so he could get to safety.

No amount of training could have prepared her for this, is this Thor and Asgard favored is this what you called glory.

_Focus Sigyn … _

One of the frost giants quickly recovered and ran towards her then coming from nowhere her training took over; she pulled out her Sais and spun them in graceful but deathly dance finally stabbing the giant in the heart. She did not have time to recover as two more came at her; she continued to attack with her weapons striking and evading them as best she could.

Lighting came crashing out of the sky from the other end of the battle; it had to have been Thor. She looked around the warriors seemed to be doing well against the giants casting more protection around them she quickly ran towards the other end where it was not going so good. The closer she got the more bodies of asgardians she could see, she tried to shut the images out as she got closer and closer to the most brutal of the fighting. The dark elves were fighting like nothing she could have ever imagined, Sif and the warriors three were being thrown back by spells. They could not get close enough to do any damage, just as the elves were about to finish them off Sigyn cast a protection shield around them. The elves whipped around at the source and fixed their deep purple eyes on her, they circled around her like a pack of wolves.

One of them just sized her up and down with his deep eyes that held no signs of warmth and cold pale skin reflected by the sunlight,

"You are a mage? I was not aware that Asgard had mages, you will not live much longer"

She just stood there not knowing what to do _this is it, I am going to die now..._

She did a quick spin and water flowed from her hands but the elves deflected it with ease, she threw up a shield in the nick of time as three spells came at her. She wave her arm like a lasso only this time a circle of fire surrounded them, the elf on her left only chuckled

"I think we may have overestimated this one, a mage is a great oversight indeed. Your spells are inadequate and pose no threat to us"

He raised his hand and she was blasted back. All three of them walked towards her, some of the solders ran to her aid but the elves just waved their hands and they were sent flying. Pain through her whole body she calmed herself and she felt the healing spell going through her, she stood up straight.

Closing her eyes she summoned chains and they wrapped around the legs and arms of the elves and before they could recover she summoned water again only this time it turned to ice and they stood frozen.

Sigyn quickly ran towards the warriors three only to find that they recovered; "Sigyn are you all right" she nodded and Sif returned her attention to the battle.

Sigyn pulled out Loki's trident jumping high into the air kicking a frost giant in the face, before driving the trident into the giants body, she watched in horror as his blood splattered all over her before falling to the ground. Sif and Thor saw had seen what Sigyn had done; they recognized the trident in which Sigyn wielded.

Meanwhile Sigyn was fighting the vomit that threatened to overcome her and decided she would try and fight no more. Instead she focused on casting more healing spells and thanks to her warriors that were starting to fall was able to stand and keep fighting. The most injured she was able to place shields on them so they could taken get to safety.

Before she could let out a small sigh of relief she was flying through the air, slamming against something hard. She was stunned and couldn't move her arms or legs, panic started to set in as she was slumped against a piece of rubble from of the fallen statues.

Cold laughter could be heard she looked up and through her blurred vision could make out the dark elves, the elves thought she had defeated. Pain racked through her body as dark magic surged through her she screamed never did she feel such pain it seemed to go on for hours she was about to pass out when the elf stopped

"Pathetic did you really think your armature spells could defeat us, just who do you think you are"

Sigyn gritted her teeth trying not to wimpier in pain, she tried to heal herself but she could not.

The elves laughed again

"Look at her attempts to save herself, your no mage but nothing more than a battle healer. A pathetic armature, who are you? at least tell us your name before we kill you" he hissed

She tried to stand up only to fall back against the stone but she managed to stay on her feet, she raised her arms and vines from the destroyed garden came souring from behind her and they started to attack the elves and it seemed to be working until they were turned back on her.

Now she was in serious trouble, she looked around wildly for anyone to help her. Everyone was occupied it was like there was a bubble around them separating them from everyone else. All three of them attacked her in a fit of rage, she put up a shield again but it only took so much of the attack. She was slipping unconscious, in one last attempt to save herself she grasped her amulet and it glowed slightly for it was her only hope.


	57. Chapter 57

"Now we must not kill Princess Sigyn yet not until I speak to her first" replied a mocking voice that she would recognize anywhere it was Theoric

"Loki's wife how interesting" the elf leaned in towards her face and she managed to spit on him, he kicked her hard and blood flew from her mouth she doubled over gasping for air.

After catching her breath she looked up at him with a grin

"Hello Theoric come to finish me off after your little friends did the dirty work, what's wrong afraid to get your hands dirty? "

He laughed grabbing her face forcing her to look at him his eyes were wild and dark with hatred.

"I admit I was going to let someone else to kill you but no I want to do this myself."

He nodded to the elves "This one is mine" they turned and rejoined the battle, he just stood over her and Sigyn glanced around but they were still a few feet away from the battle.

She struggled to get up and she was expecting Theoric to knock her back down but he just stood there grinning at her.

When she was on her feet she faced him, blood was still running from the corner of her mouth, every nerve in her body erupted in pain and she did not have to strength to try to heal or defend herself, her magic had been drained from her body.

"Well Theoric you wanted to kill me here I am what are you waiting for, I am beaten isn't that what you wanted? You really are a coward"

He laughed gleefully and his eyes danced with a wild excitement,

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this, you wench. You were suppose to have been mine instead but you ran into the arms of Asgard's second prince, acting like a whore with hopes of gaining a crown"

His eyes flashed again only this time Sigyn noticed they were purple she gasped

"Theoric listen to me your being influenced by magic, the elves are controlling you. I can break the spell please you don't have to do this, I you tell the all father they were controlling you. Please let me help you." she begged.

He laughed his faced once again became twisted in anger

"No Sigyn not controlling me but making me stronger, I am no longer that heartbroken fool who longed for you. I don't need your help; you never cared for me. When I discovered your husband's part in keeping me from you it enraged me. How many times did the two of you laugh at my humiliation Sigyn? I tried to help your family and you spat in my you want to know the worst part, even when that trickster betrayed Asgard you stood by him your precious Loki. The dark elves approached me on a mission they sought a way into Asgard, I resisted at first but they saw the pain in my heart and gave me the strength to do what needed to be done. I agreed to pass information and they would help in my revenge. Thankfully I was not the only one who felt that you were not worthy of the house of Odin, so I enlisted them as well. Where was your husband then if he loved you so much? He left you alone, poor little Sigyn."

He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her roughly on the lips before pushing her back to the ground,

"Look at you now, your nothing but a disgrace to Asgard to your family, and you're alone. How does it feel your precious husband wants nothing to do with you? I have heard that he has chosen another to satisfy his needs, I believe that he is in league with the enchantress. A powerful sorceress but most of all she is very seductive and what about her sister Lorelei? I hear she has many talents in pleasing a man. Did you honestly believe that you would be his one and only? His can't save you this time, and why would he waste his time .Poor little Sigyn so loyal and naive"

He continued to mock her, her eyes filled with tears as his words tore into her heart

_It's __true... Loki does not want me anymore, we will never be together not like we were. Everyone is right I am a disgrace and I am alone… It __can't __be true Loki would not give his affections to the likes of Amora or Lorelei who both lusts after the brother he hates...__but I will not give him the satisfaction in beating me, come on __Sigyn... Fight_

"Theoric if you want to kill me then you will have to fight me"

She quickly grabbed Loki's trident off the ground as she struggled to stand.

"Very well you little whore if that's what you want, but if I win I will not kill you right away oh no I am going to have some fun first"

His eyes roamed her body and Sigyn felt sick, this was it she had to win the thoughts of him touching her were too disgusting to comprehend. Theoric drew as sword and swung it at her she defected easily, they parried back and forth.

The fatigue was catching up with her; her inexperience showed as Theoric easy blocked her blows. He brought his sword down hard she struggled to block it, she almost to her knees by his strength her arms trembling as she fought to hold on. She glanced to her left and summoned a broken pillar it went flying towards him and he jumped out-of-the-way with ease.

Sigyn did not give him the chance to recover she leaped in the air and brought the trident down he rolled out-of-the-way missing him by inches. They locked weapons again, the fight with the dark elves drained her and it was only a matter of time before Theoric finished her off. His sword stabbed her in the hand pricing the other side she let out a vicious scream dropping her weapon and fell to her knees grasping her hand, she was able to push him back using a spell but it was weak due to the pain.

Beaten bloody and exhausted Sigyn looked up at Theoric who was about to stab her again when someone came running up to him, hope soared through her only to have it vanish it was Captain Alexander another person who wanted her dead.

_Oh...No__t this is it they will torture me and I will die….Where is everyone oh please someone help me_

"Where have you been?"

"Hurry Theoric the army cannot be kept occupied for much longer and we are still close enough to the battle for them to suspect the enemy, it will be over soon do it now no more games"

Theoric looked around and noticed that the frost giants and dark elves were losing the fight, he twirled his sword in his hand and then raised it to stab Sigyn but she had one trick left she reached behind her back and drew one of her Sais and when he went to stab her she blocked it rolling over stabbing him in the side and tried standing up Theoric doubled over but still managed to kick her across the face then there was blackness.

"_Sigyn … Sigyn….__that __voice she knew that voice… father?__… am I dead"_

"_No Sigyn not yet … you're not alive either"_

"_Why are you here father"_

"_Because you want me here, this is your reality but it's not" he chuckled its "hard to explain but you now must choose"_

_Choose … choose what?_

_Whether __or not to stay or go into the__ next life in __Vallaha __among the honoured dead, either way it's up to you… but you must seriously consider this__Sigyn_

_What is there to consider__father... if I stay I get to stay with you, I miss you so much and my brother where is he?_

_He is on the other side waiting if you should choose that__ path, but Sigyn I know your life has been difficult and I cannot say why you should __choose __life only that you have more left to do…. But you must act quickly, you know of your skill energy transference… use it Sigyn_

_Use it... father I don't understand… what's going on_

_Go back Sigyn … trust me … we will see each other again someday remember my words_


	58. Chapter 58

The earth beneath her felt soft where the gentle breeze brought the sound of whispers, she opened her eyes and realized she was staring at a ceiling. The softness she felt was a bed, turning her head she saw her mentor Raphael she opened her mouth to speak but could not. Then she remembered her dream

_ It seemed so real… why would my father tell me to use my gift and on whom, I don't understand. I cannot shake the feeling that it was real._

"The dark magic has seriously caused her harm; I don't know how she was able to survive that long let alone fight but I fear she may not make it" her master whispered to another person in the room

"We must do something for her, she can't die" Adira sobbed

_This doesn't make sense… if I was dying anyway why would my father make me go back … is that what he meant to save myself… he said that I had more to do .._

She tried speaking again this time she found her voice but it was horse and shaky " Adira"

She rushed to her bedside and took her hand " Sigyn you were so brave, Theoric is dead and Sarah confessed everything"

She nodded and turned her attention to her master "Is it true that I may die"

He looked at her sadly the worry in his eyes unnerved her "Your injury's are extensive I was able to heal most of them but it still does not look good for you Sigyn dark magic can have lingering effects and there is something you should know"

He hesitated glancing at Adira "What is it master, you can trust Adira"

"Sigyn as I healed you I discovered that your with child" Sigyn sat up quickly pain rushed through her body and Adira pushed her gently back down.

"Is is the baby ok" Her hands flew to her stomach and it was only then she noticed that she was not wearing her armor but a silk nightgown.

"Sigyn the child still lives, however with the injuries that you have sustained during the battle I fear it may not survive in your current condition"

_This... this is what my father must have meant... use my gift to save my child... I have no choice now… but how is the child still alive as a matter fact how am I still alive unless… the pendent Loki said it would give me protection, it must have kept me and the child alive…. Oh the child … mine and Loki's child, the night he came to me we…__.__no protection spell _

"That's not true master there is one way" They looked each other in the eyes everything that she needed to say was in that moment he stood up shaking his head before pacing the room

"No Sigyn you can't seriously be considering this"

Adira looked back and forth between the both of them "Can someone tell me what you are talking about?"

"Sigyn speaks of energy transference the ability to transfer ones life energy to another, its dangerous. It's not another person that she would be giving her energy to not in the traditional sense, even if it's successful Sigyn the child needs you to live."

"I would not give all of my life energy but as much as I could , the child deserves a chance I have to do this, you know I do."

He pondered her words and Adira asked "What will happen to you Sigyn?"

"I will be in a deep healers sleep; if I give too much or it does not work I will not wake up, a peaceful way to die if I must say so. If it will save my child then this is what I must do. I must ask that you tell no one of my pregnancy swear to me"

Adira turned her back to her and whispered "I have a feeling I may know the answer but I will ask anyway,Who is the father?"

Sigyn closed her eyes

"You do already know the answer Aidra, there has never been anyone else. Now you know why this must stay secret, if his enemies learn of this, the child will be in great danger"

Master Raphael looked at her in disbelief

" I will keep your secret for the child's sake but I have to say I am not surprised the love you two had for one another." He shook his head sadly

"Do not worry Sigyn I will swear on my life that I will do all I can to help you, you're not alone"

"All I ask is that you help my child, one more thing before I do this. What happened after the battle, how I got here and who killed Theoric and what happened to Alexander?"

Adira looked perplexed

"Sigyn you killed Theoric they found your weapon by his body, Alexander was not found until after the battle. They discovered his body in his home apparently after he learned of Sarah's confession, he took his own life out of fear of the all father. Sarah is banished from the house of Odin, sent to work in the realm of Vanaheim for how long I cannot say"

" Adira I did not kill Theoric or at least I don't think I did the last thing I remember was stabbing him but everything went dark after that I guess it was me or one of the soldiers. The dark elves used him casting him under a spell that drove him mad, all because he wanted me. He was like a brother to me, I tried to help him."

Adria held Sigyn's hand once more as her eyes gazed upon her with pity " What happened to Theoric was not your doing Sigyn, you did what you could for him, he made his own choices and you cannot blame yourself."

Master Raphael "I am sorry but its time, we must hurry"

Adira casting one last look at her friend before leaving the room

"Concentrate Sigyn focus all of your will on saving the child think of nothing else" Sigyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting go, she focused all of her energy on her child. She felt herself drifting away further and further until nothing else remained, Master Raphael folded her hands sat by her bed side and prayed.


	59. Chapter 59

**An: Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long updates. Here is the music for this chapter Buffy the vampire slayer soundtrack – kissed to life it's very fitting for this chapter !**

* * *

><p>Rumours were circulating the palace about Princess Sigyn's condition, only Adria and Master Raphael knew the truth "What is the nature of Sigyn's condition"<p>

"Your Majesty Princess Sigyn remains in a deep healer's sleep, master Raphael watches over her. She was injured by dark magic, it is her only hope for survival"

The all father nodded sadly "I am told she was very brave in battle and saved many lives"

"Its true father I saw her myself, very brave indeed a formidable warrior. She took on three dark elves knowing she did not have a chance to save our friends" replied Thor

Sif and the warriors three stood with expressions of shame on their faces, and Juliana was like a statue her face unreadable, Odin nodded

"Very well keep me informed of her condition"

Adira bowed and left the room, Juliana up until this point remained silent but when Adira left she spoke softly

"If she lives what will happen to her?"

Everyone looked to the king

"I admit that she was courageous and very noble however I cannot dismiss her actions. She refuses to give up her loyalty to Loki as long as she has these views and continues to behave in such a manor I have no choice. Her continued presence here will further cause unrest among the people, so once she is healed I have no other choice but to exile her from the house of Odin"

"No father you cannot do this, fought like a warrior of Asgard saving many lives, this must be taken into account?"

"Thor I have to consider the whole kingdom something you have to learn, the people come first it is a sacrifice she must make in order for peace. She broke the law and I cannot allow it to go unpunished, you know as well as I it was her duty not to remain loyal to a dishonored husband" he replied sharply

Thor nodded "Where will she go?" Odin did not answer he only stood and left the room.

Three days passed sense Sigyn went into the healers sleep, Adira and Master Raphael stayed at her side. He even went as far as giving her some of his own energy, so far no one knew of the true nature of her condition. Adira took to pacing back and forth by her bed side reading spell books trying desperately to find something that could help her. Trying to contact Loki was an option that was in the back of her mind, but even if he could help what about the child did Sigyn want him to know?

"This is getting serious I am afraid that if she does not awake soon there will be no hope for her or the child"

"What if we woke her? You said that she can only give so much without dying"

"I wanted to wait to see if she would come out of it on her own but I am afraid that we don't have a choice"

He rested his hand on her head and concentrated, a gold light formed around her body and Sigyn took a deep sigh and her body relaxed. Master Raphael quickly put his hand on her stomach pressing gently, while Adira prayed. After a few moments he looked up smiling

"The baby is fine, Sigyn is just sleeping normally now I don't detect any more dark magic in her. This pendent she wears I felt it's magic before, it has Loki's trace on it. If she had not been wearing this in battle she would have died of that I am sure, I don't know why he gave it to her but I am glad he did"

Adira let out a deep breath and started to cry as she took her friends hand "Sigyn you did it, your child is safe and so are you now please my friend open your eyes"

Hours later Sigyn opened her eyes to find Adira looking down at her, she started to panic "What happened oh the baby is the baby ok?" she was shaking

"Sigyn listen to me the baby is just fine as are you, it worked" replied Master Raphael gently. Sigyn fell back against the pillows and breathed as sigh of relief "Thank heavens, I must ask do anyone know about the child"

"No but the King as been inquiring a lot about your condition, I cannot say for sure if he knows or not but something is not right. I must go and report that you are awake" Sigyn nodded and Adira left the room

"I will go now and let you rest, and you will do so" she nodded " Yes master" he stopped

"it's not master anymore Sigyn you have passed your trial, I am very proud you" He smiled closing the door behind him.

A few days passed Sigyn was feeling a lot stronger with the expectation of the morning sickness, thankfully she was left alone due to the Kings orders with the exception of Raphael who kept a close eye on her and tried to make her eat but with very little luck.

_Why do they call it morning sickness when I feel sick all day long_.

The sickness was so bad that he had to give her a potion to keep food down, it did wonders and before long she was able to eat a full meal. Eventually she was able to leave the healing chamber and return to her room, with very strict orders Raphael allowed her to go for short walks, but he assured that in a week or so she should be at full strength again and will be able to do as she wished provided it was not putting the child at harm.

While she felt relieved that her baby was ok, however it did not ease her anxiety. So many thoughts were running through her head as to what she was going to do, she only had a couple of months before her stomach showed the child growing inside her she did not believe she could keep it a secret for that long.

That was the least of her concerns then there was the matter of her child's heritage, Loki was born a frost giant did that mean her child will be part giant too. What needs did they have, what type of food are they given as infants? Then was the matter of Loki himself what would he do if he found out he was a father, would he try to take the child or not care at all. What ever his action the child is in danger, her husband's enemies which are many would hunt the child down in some sick act of revenge_._

_ What in heavens name am I going to do?_


End file.
